Promise Me Forever
by crimson.is.my.color
Summary: Natsu and Lucy were childhood friends. Lucy was the daughter of the richest business tycoon in Fiore while Natsu was a commoner's son. Seven years after, they switched roles because of what happened seven years ago. Now, Natsu is the owner of the biggest computer company in Fiore while Lucy became a common housewife living with a daughter. What happened 7 years ago?
1. Chapter 1

**PROMISE ME FOREVER**

**Summary: **Natsu and Lucy were childhood friends. Lucy was the daughter of the richest business tycoon in Fiore while Natsu was a commoner's son. Seven years after, they switched roles because of what happened seven years ago. Now, Natsu is the owner of the biggest computer company in Fiore while Lucy became a common housewife living with a frail daughter in the slums. What happened seven years ago and why does Natsu hate Lucy so much?

**Author's Notes: **Hi guys! I'm back with a second story for you guys. Hope you support this story as much as you supported my first fanfic. Send me back your reviews okay? Thanks! :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Where We Are Now**

On a bright sunny day, two children, both age five, were running through a field full of sweet smelling Gardenias. A girl with vibrant blonde hair that reached her shoulders ran through the field. Her pink dress flowing through the wind as her laughter filled the air, cheeks tinged pink from mirth. Following close behind her, a boy with unruly spiky pink hair chased her and had an equally huge grin plastered on his face as he tried to catch the girl in front of him, his own laughter mixing with the girl's own laughter.

The girl grew tired and she fell down in one fell swoop with her back on the green grass of the plains while trying to catch her breath. The boy stared at her and she looked at him with a smile which was gladly returned by the boy. He sat down beside the girl and watched as her chest filled her lungs with air.

"I swear Natsu, you are the most energetic kid I have ever known," Lucy said as she heaved heavy breaths of air.

"That's because I'm the _only_ kid you know around here," Natsu replied.

"True," Lucy grinned and they both laughed. Lucy sat up after catching her breath.

"I wish we could always be together," Lucy said distantly as she looked straight ahead to the expanse of the plains watching the grass and flowers dance with the wind. Natsu looked at Lucy with a blush staining his cheeks.

"O-of course! Why wouldn't we be?" Natsu uttered nervously. _Why am I nervous?_ Natsu thought.

"Nothing. You're just so fun to be with so I want to be together with you always," Lucy said and turned to face Natsu giving him a smile that rivaled the brilliance of the sun.

Natsu tooth-grinned and said, "Then from now on I'll always be by your side, Luce." He extended his right hand with his pinky raised up.

The blonde replied with a smile and extended her left hand connecting her pinky with Natsu's and they pinky swore on this promise.

"You promise?" Lucy innocently asked.

An older Natsu looked stern and happily replied, "I promise."

The bright atmosphere turned dark and Natsu saw an older version of Lucy still holding her pinky together with his and Natsu widened his eyes.

"Natsu... I'm sorry," the older Lucy said while tears ran down her eyes.

* * *

Natsu woke up sweating profusely. Large beads of sweat drenched his face and his body.

_Another nightmare. Why do I keep on getting that nightmare?_

Natsu irritatedly scratched his head and sat up his bed clutching his head with one hand and took the digital alarm clock from his bedside table using his free hand. The clock read 5:45 AM. He groaned. Recently, he's been having these nightmares waking him up every morning. He put the alarm clock back to his bedside table after turning off the alarm on it. He silently nagged himself on why he even had to buy an alarm clock when he obviously didn't need one since his nightmares have done that to him for the past seven years already.

_I'm 15 minutes too early to wake up this time. I guess that's better than last time,_ Natsu inwardly thought. Last week, he had woken up at 3 in the morning and was not able to go back to sleep which made him very much irritated throughout the day. He decided to get up from his bed, tossing the white linen sheet aside that covered his waist. He only wore his loose pajama pants when he sleeps as it made him much more comfortable. He walked straight to his kitchen while stretching his arms out flexing his muscles to wake him up and scratched his bare stomach before opening the fridge that held all of yesterday's groceries.

Something purred from his right pant leg and he glanced to his feet and saw that his cat, Happy had already woken up and was greeting his master a good morning. Happy is a blue California Sprangled Cat with black eyes. Natsu reached down and scratched his chin and he purred loving the attention.

"Good morning Happy," Natsu greeted. The blue cat 'meow-ed' and wagged his tail in a slow 'S-like' motion to show his appreciation.

Natsu took the carton of milk from the fridge and the cold plate of bacon and eggs and put it in the microwave oven. He checked his phone to see his schedule for the day and after hearing the customary 'ding' of the microwave, he stood up to get his breakfast and munched on it while drinking the milk directly from the carton.

He never bothered to clean up after himself since he had a regular housekeeper coming in when he's off work to do those for him. He went straight to the bathroom and stripped his PJs to take a shower. Happy followed him to the bathroom and settled himself on the pile of dirty laundry in the hamper. Hot water started to cascade down Natsu's lean frame as he combed his wet hair and raised his face to let the water wash away the stress from his face. His mind went back to that nightmare. He never wanted to refer to it as a dream because for him, it is his most hated memory of all time. But at the same time, he cherished that memory because as much as he hated to admit it, that was the happiest childhood memory he has of his first love.

"Lucy..." Natsu's eyes widened as soon as he uttered the name subconsciously. Almost immediately, his sad contemplating look changed to a fiery scornful gaze that could burn the bathroom tiles in front of him.

_I vowed never to be bothered by that stupid memory - no nightmare! - ever again. That is down in the past already. I'm not the same kid seven years ago_, Natsu thought. He shook his head vigorously to rid his mind of the useless thoughts forming on his head and continued to finish his bath.

* * *

Fairy Tail Corporation is a fresh computer company specializing in software programming and mass hardware and gadget production. The company was established seven years ago. It started out as a small business that was supposed to go bankrupt but miraculously survived after acquiring support through a loan from Lisanna Strauss of Strauss Fashions and through adamant efforts made by Natsu, the company survived. They gained reputation and recognition slowly but surely until they were finally able to surpass a former large-scale company and bought it off completely.

The former owner of Fairy Tail Corporation, Makarov Dreyar, passed the company over to Natsu Dragneel since he had no relative who can inherit the company except for Laxus Dreyar who waived his rights since he didn't like the idea of managing a company on his own. At the time, Natsu was a green horn but was very aggressive in learning new things. Makarov took a liking to him because of his tenacity and determination and believed that the kid had a future in running the business. As soon as the old man retired, Natsu took over. He was confronted by various controversies to kick him out of the company but he was able to endure and triumph from them all and soon enough he was able to win the respect of everyone from the country. He showed them what he learned from the old man and was able to surpass the expectations of his superiors.

Now age 23, he is seen as the youngest and most successful businessman in the business world. He is also hailed as the top bachelor of his time even surpassing famous male models around or even younger than his age. That is why there is no surprise that female office workers from his company swoon over his presence even taking stolen pictures of him in the office. Dressed in a navy blue coat and matching pants with a white long-sleeved shirt underneath with the top button undone and his father's scarf around his neck, he strode through the floor of his office and like any other day, he ignored the lovestruck girls and just walked straigh to his office.

His secretary and long time friend Erza Scarlet glanced from her laptop to Natsu and stood up to properly greet her boss.

"Good morning Dragneel-sama," Erza bowed and fixed her glasses after straightening herself up.

"Good morning Erza. Can you brief me on my schedule today? And I need the minutes from yesterday's product meeting as well," Natsu asked.

"I'll bring them over your desk," Erza said and curtly bowed to excuse herself.

Natsu proceeded to his office. His office is located at the top floor of the 70-storey building that housed over 350,000 workers of Fairy Tail Corp. It was designed that way so that when he needed a quick escape, he can easily hitch a ride from his private chopper on the landing pad of the building's rooftop. He rarely uses the elevator of his office building as he prefers to seclude himself from the office workers to avoid causing unnecessary ruckus from his fangirls and some fanboys.

He went straight to his polished mahogany desk and started his desktop PC to check the emails from their clients and his colleagues. Erza went in bringing with her the documents requested by Natsu and set them on his desk. Erza discussed with Natsu his schedule for the entire day. He listened to her detailed explanation and his mind wandered about as she was speaking.

"...after your lunch meeting with the board about the new software..." Erza continued on but stopped as soon as she noticed Natsu not paying any attention to what she was saying, "Is something wrong?" Erza asked.

"Huh?" Natsu asked after being dragged back from his thoughts.

"You weren't listening," Erza blatantly pointed out. Natsu sweat dropped. Whenever Erza acts like that, he remebers their days in University where she would always scold him from slacking off. He chuckled with the thought.

"Is something funny Natsu?" Erza said irritatedly.

"Sorry. It was nothing. I just remembered a memory when we were in Uni," Natsu apologized.

"You know I can't get back at you at work but once my shift ends I'll kill you, you know that right?" Erz threatened, malice oozing from her sharp eyes through her glasses.

"Sorry, sorry... I was just trying to recollect my thoughts," Natsu said while scratching his cheek with one finger.

Erza dropped the death glare and sighed. She knew that when Natsu acts like this, it will only be around her and Gajeel since they were students in the same University back in college. Also, she has been noticing that he seems so distant and streesed out the past few months.

"Natsu, is there something bothering you?" Erza asked, concern laced in her voice.

"N-nothing, what makes you think that?" Natsu said trying to avert Erza from his problems.

"Do you think I'm stupid not to notice you've been zoning out recently? I know something's wrong with you. You're voice shook when I asked you and your fingers keep on tapping our desk when I asked you that. You only do that when you're nervous or trying to hide something. So spill," Erza stated. Natsu looked down on his fingers saw that they were tapping on his desk but failed to notice when he started it. Heck he wasn't even aware he was doing it until Erza pointed out for him. He stopped his fingers and looked sheepishly at Erza. Erza wasn't wavering at all and was looking straight at him waiting for an answer. She really did look intimidating when she crosses her arms...

_...like a BOSS... _Natsu thought.

He sighed utterly defeated and started to talk.

"Well, it's really nothing. I guess I'm just tired, didn't get enough sleep I guess..." he trailed off.

"Is it the dream again," Erza more stated than asked. She hit the bullseye.

"...yes..." Natsu sighed again and looked down at his hands that were clasped together.

"It's the same nightmare everytime but they became more frequent and lengthy this time," Natsu said and clasped his hands tighter to release the anger starting to build up in him. Erza dropped her arms and approached Natsu to put a reassuring hand on his own. He looked up to meet Erza's eyes that returned a soft look on her. Natsu had told Erza about the dream along time ago. He discussed it with her and Gajeel because they have been noticing his changes long before and they had to torture him to just get the information out from him.

"You'll pull through. I know you can because you always do but maybe it's time you learned to forgive and forget. You being hung up on the past might be the cause for those so-called 'nightmares' of yours," Erza quoted with her fingers.

"You know I can't just -

"I'm only suggesting this to you but it's your call if you'll follow. Remember you can always speak with Gajeel or I about it but not at work. We don't want the predators swooping in on this and use it against you," Erza warned, "Also I have a friend who works as a therapist. Maybe she can help you."

"Oh God no... Now you're telling me I'm crazy," Natsu face-palmed as he said this and Erza smirked.

"That's the Natsu I know," Erza said, " Now I think you better prepare for your meeting today. I left the documents you were asking for on that folder so you should be set up for it. Excuse me Dragneel-sama," Erza bowed signalling for them to revert back to boss and secretary.

"Thank you Erza," Natsu smiled and Erza returned the gesture with her own smile before completely exiting the office.

"All right, time to work,I'm fired up," Natsu said to himself as he buried himself on work forgetting about the nightmare and his worries for the meantime.

* * *

In a peaceful part of the city of Magnolia away from all the hustle and bustle of the city, was a small rundown house. It had fences to cover the small piece of land that the owner owned but was slowly falling apart due to termites and the weather. The house was as decent looking as the rest of the neighborhood just that this one had more do-it-yourself repairs that weren't really that impressive but manageable. There was a small apple tree that had a swing on it and adjacent to it, a blonde woman aged 22 dressed in a peach colored dress with a white half-apron on it was hanging her week's laundry on the makeshift clothesline that her male neighbors helped her build. She hung the last piece of clothing which was her daughter's red dress on the clothesline. She wiped the bead of sweat forming on her forehead with her arm and brushed a stray bang to go behind her ear while she loosened her hair that she had previously tied in a bun.

"That takes care of those," The woman said, seemingly proud of her work. She had been doing a lot of house chores all by herself for the past 7 years and until now, she still gets amazed and proud of herself after finishing them.

"Still marvelling at your work I see," a blonde man with a scar on his right eye said smirking at the other blonde.

"Well what do you expect? I haven't done this sort of stuff for the first 15 years of my life! Of course I'll be proud of every little chore," the woman said while smiling at the man.

"To think that you didn't even know how to use an oven before let alone a stove for that matter," the man retorted snickering at the memory of the blonde woman with her face covered in black from the smoke coming off from her burned eggs a few years back. She was just a newcomer to the neighborhood and was oblivious to house chores so the neighbors decided to help her out when possible. The time she burned her breakfast caused an alarm to the entire neighborhood because black smoke was coming out of the windows of the house so they assumed a fire only to find the blonde girl holding a pan of burned eggs and her microwave with a whole piece of chicken stuck in it.

"Cut it out Sting," The woman blushed after getting teased and pouted. Sting just laughed.

"Mommy!" another blonde girl called out. She ran straight to her mother's waist and hugged them as soon as she entered the wooden gate. She smiled at her mother and her mother smiled back at her.

"Welcome back Natsuki," the woman replied.

"Natsuki-chan!" a blue-haired girl called out. She ran and stopped in front of the three.

"Hi Lucy-san, Sting-san," the blue-haired girl greeted.

"Hello Wendy," Lucy greeted.

"Yo!" Sting said as he raised his hand to greet Wendy.

"Wendy-chan, I was first," Natsuki cheered.

"I'll run quicker next time," Wendy declared then the two girls laughed.

"I'll see you tomorrow Natsuki-chan. Poluchka might be looking for me already," Wendy explained.

"Alright Wendy-chan, bye," Natsuki replied.

"Bye Natsuki-chan," Wendy waved. She ran out the gate and before going home, she stopped to wave goodbye to the adult blondes, "Bye Lucy-san! Bye Sting-san!"

The two waved and Wendy ran back home to their home across the street.

Natsuki, aged seven, had black eyes and blonde hair that reached her shoulders and tied in a ponytail. She wore her white blouse and red skirt from school with her pink backpack slung on her back.

"Mommy what's Sting doing here?" Natsuki asked as she looked up at her mother with an inquisitive look.

"Visiting," Sting answered for Lucy.

"Mommy can you play with me? We don't have homework this weekend," Natsuki asked.

"I'm sorry honey but I need to prepare dinner now," Lucy said apologetically. Natsuki's face went down looking depressed from her mother's response.

"I'll play with you kid," Sting said while pointing a thumb on his chest while grinning like a maniac.

"Umm..." Natsuki was a bit hesitant for a moment because she really wanted to play with her mother. She played with Sting in the past and he was a good playmate. It's just that she wanted to spend more time with her mother now since she is getting busier with all the jobs she's been juggling.

"Natsuki, you can play with Sting for the meantime. Mommy has no work tomorrow so I'll play with you all day," Lucy said seemingly reading through her daughter's thoughts. Her daughter beamed and she quickly ran to grab Sting's hand and drag him in the house.

"H-hey slow down," Sting said as he was unceremoniously dragged in the house.

"You're too slow Sting!" Natsuki said as she giggled.

"Stay for dinner Sting," Lucy called out.

"You bet," Sting said as he flashed a smile to Lucy and swept Natsuki off from her feet and ran inside. Laughter was heard inside the house and Lucy just smiled at the sight.

"Seriously, these two are crazy," Lucy said and went back inside closing the door behind her.

* * *

**Rate and Review****. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Close Encounters**

"I'm beat!" Sting exclaimed as he sprawled on the floor while Natsuki pounced on top of him and knocked air out of Sting's lungs. Natsuki giggled and sat up beside him.

"You still need to train more on your stamina Sting. You're too weak to keep up with my playing energy," Natsuki declared which made Sting raise a brow at her.

"Oh I'm sorry. I just never imagined you to be so hyperactive considering that you have a very curt and lady-like mother over there," Sting pointed out as he nudged his head to Lucy's direction who was busy cooking dinner.

"When I grow up, I'll be just like my mom," Natsuki piped up. Sting looked skeptical about it and Natsuki pouted at Sting's reaction. He took this chance to tackle Natsuki and tickle her on the floor.

"Sneak attack!" Sting yelled and tickled Natsuki. The duo rolled over the floor laughing hard. Natsuki was turning pink from all the laughing.

"That's enough you two. I have dinner ready on the table. Go ahead and wash your hands now," Lucy reprimanded gently. Both Sting and Natsuki saluted to Lucy and went to wash their hands in the bathroom.

Lucy just shrugged and went ahead to wash her hands on the kitchen sink after putting away the pots she used for cooking. The sound of footsteps from the hallway alerted Lucy that two were already done and so she faced them just in time to see both of them sitting quietly on the table with Sting on the other end of the table and Natsuki in between the two ends where Lucy will be sitting across Sting. The table wasn't really that big and so is the house. They said their prayers and ate their dinner silently. They all finished up and Lucy sent Natsuki to brush her teeth and get ready to bed while she cleaned up the table. Sting decided to help out even though Lucy insisted that he didn't need to do so but he insisted to help out.

"Sting you don't really have to do all this. I can manage. You can go ahead and head back home now," Lucy said.

"Aw come on, I want to help out. I mean I eat here almost everyday now and this is the only thing that I can do to repay you for all those meals," Sting insisted and winked at Lucy. Lucy just smiled and shook her head smiling.

"Fine. You can clean the table if you like but afterwards you can go home. Rogue might be looking for you already," Lucy said.

"Nah it's fine. He can handle himself. I'm much more worried for you and Natsuki," Sting answered which surprised Lucy.

_Darn did I just say that?_ Sting thought but didn't show any outward signs that the words slipped out of his mouth. Lucy cocked her head to the side thinking through what Sting just said but since he didn't say anything more she just shrugged and proceeded doing the dishes.

_Guess he was trying to tell me that because I'm his friend and he's worried for us, _Lucy thought inwardly not noticing Sting blush while his back was turned from her.

After they finished tidying up, Sting said his goodbye and went home after ruffling Natsuki on the head and waving a hand to Lucy.

"Mommy I think Sting likes you," Natsuki said out loud.

"What are you talking about? He's just a friend. You just have a hyperactive imagination," Lucy said while chuckling at her daughter. She picked her up and led her to the bedroom.

"I still say he likes you," Natsuki said grinning.

"Yes, Yes dear. I believe you now go to sleep," Lucy said as she rested her daughter to the bed.

"Mommy let's go to the theme park tomorrow," Natsuki said.

"We will, so you should rest now for tomorrow okay?" Lucy said. She then laid next to her daughter and sang her a lullaby while stroking her blonde head. When she heard silent snores in the room, she then smiled a warm one as a memory flooded her mind.

_You sleep just like your father. So peaceful and looks like you have no care to the world_, Lucy chuckled and went to turn off the lights and slept beside her daughter, hugging her tight and kissing her forehead.

* * *

**The Next Day**

"Is everything all good?" Natsu asked Erza who was walking beside him with a clipboard in tow.

"Yes Dragneel-sama. I've already informed the staff of your arrival as well. We can go ahead to the event venue now if you want to," Erza said as they both boarded the private elevator.

"Let's head there then. I want to see the theme park before the event starts," Natsu said while grinning at Erza. Erza just shook her head and smiled.

"So there's still the inner child in you," Erza smirked and Natsu blushed pouting at Erza for pointing out his childishness.

Today Natsu will be visiting the launch of their company's latest gaming software in the city's theme park. They have decided to do the launch in the theme park because it is a good marketing venue due to the volume of people in it. They even made sure to have it held in a weekend to make sure that there will be a lot of people there. He went inside his black limo along with Erza and a couple men in suits rode similar black cars ahead and behind his car. The cars all started and they drove to the theme park.

* * *

"Wow!" Natsuki stared in awe. It has been a long time since she and her mother have gone to the theme park. With Lucy's schedule in all of her jobs and Natsuki's time at school, they rarely had time to spend together.

"Now don't run-off too much okay? I don't want you to get lost in the crowd. I wonder why there are a lot of people today?" Lucy asked no one in particular.

"I think it's because of that Mommy," Natsuki pointed to a large digital screen set up near the merry-go-round. There was a makeshift stage built in front of it and the crowd was slowly starting to gather because of the commotion.

"So there's going to be a show of some sorts today. Wonder who will come here to guest the show...?" As Lucy was thinking through the possible people who could host the show, a black limo stopped near the entrance just a few feet away from where Lucy was standing. Natsu was about to step out of the car after one of the men in uniform opened the door for him. Erza came out first and stood to the side. Lucy was then jerked from her thinking by Natsuki's hand pointing to the roller coaster on the other side of the theme park.

"Let's ride that first Mommy! Come on!" Natsuki squealed in delight as she pulled Lucy along with her.

"All right! All right!" Lucy responded and rushed to keep up with her daughter's steps. Natsu then stepped out of the car and looked about the theme park spotting the giant digital screen and the stage that was set up missing the blonde woman who disappeared behind the crowd of people.

"Nice work Erza, as expected," Natsu praised Erza. The redhead smugly fixed her glasses and gave an airy laugh for being praised.

"We expect more people to come since I sent out people to promote the launch in the town. It won't be long now until this place gets too crowded so it's probably best to stay in the lounge rooms until the program starts," Erza suggested.

"You're probably right. Well then, let's go," Natsu said and they all went to the lounge room to rest for a bit.

* * *

After riding the roller coaster, Lucy and Natsuki went to go for a boat ride. They heard a commotion near the stage and saw that the show was about to begin.

"Mommy here's our boat," Natsuki announced as she jumped in the boat making it rock a bit.

"Ah Natsuki-chan be careful. The boat might turn over if you do that again," Lucy reprimanded.

"Sorry Mommy," Natsuki said sheepishly. Lucy sighed and smiled then patted her daughter's head. She then stepped in the boat missing the announcement of the person who was about to give out an opening speech. The sounds of the announcer bering drowned out by the sounds of the music playing inside the cave that the boat ride was about to enter.

"- to give an opening speech please welcome the Director of Fairy Tail Corp., Natsu Dragneel-sama," the announcer said and cheers and applause could be heard from the crowd before Natsu's face appeared in the big screen.

As soon as the brief speech was through, the boat ride ended but Natsu was already long gone from the screen and the announcer was back up the stage introducing the Software Manager and discussing the feautures of their company's latest product. Lucy looked up to the screen and saw what was being flashed through the screen.

"So they were trying to promote a new software then. Well Natsuki, where shall we go next?" Lucy asked as she turned around to face her daughter only to find no one.

"Natsuki?" Lucy called out but no one answered back. She frantically paced around looking for a blonde head but was unsuccessful. She called out again and tried looking for her through the crowd. Panic. It was what was consuming her right now. She paced around to look for her and heightened her voice so she could hear her but to no avail. The sound systems were too loud so her voiced was being drowned out.

"Natsuki! Where are you?" Lucy called out again.

* * *

Natsuki wandered about as soon as she got off the boat and headed straight to the crowd gatherihng around the stage. She was so intrigued as to what could be causing all this ruckus that she forgot about her mother and got separated. She looked around for her mother but saw no one so she wandered aimlessly through the crowd.

"Mommy, where are you?" Natsuki asked. She looked around but still no Lucy in sight. She started to sob. She didn't know any of these people and they were more focused with the band that's been playing on the stage for the promotional launch. She wandered aimlessly and tried to control her sobs.

_I'm not gonna cry! I'm not gonna cry!_ Natsuki scolded inwardly. She was trying so hard to not rub her eyes and when the crowd suddenly shouted, she was surprised. She suddenly bolted from where she was standing from out of fear and suddenly bumped into someone. She landed on her butt and she heard a man's voice complaining about having his waist hit by a truck. She clenched her eyes shut to stop any tears from falling but she felt the anger from the guy's voice and she swore that she was going to be hit. Suddenly, she felt a warm hand on her shoulder and heard not a grumpy man's voice but someone kind instead.

"Hey kid, are you okay?"

* * *

Natsu decided to have a walk along the theme park and just about got off the stage. He decided that it was great chance to wander about since everybody was preoccupied by the band on stage. He was steadily walking along the sidelines when he felt something or someone crash on his waist hard which made him yelp.

"What the - ?!" Natsu yelped and glared daggers to the jerk who hit his waist. He looked down and stopped mid-rant on skewering the bastard who did it when he saw a sobbing little girl with blonde girl. He instantly felt bad and knelt in front of the kid putting a gentle hand on her shooulder to try to appease her. He was caught in surprise the moment he saw the little girl look up to him with black eyes. The little girl, if not for her eyes, looked exactly like...

_Lucy..._ Natsu said in his thoughts.

"Are you mad at me? I'm sorry mister, please don't hurt me. I didn't mean to," Natsuki said while rubbing her eyes of tears. Natsu was jerked from his thoughts and looked down at the kid. He comforted her and apologized for scaring her off.

"Hey don't cry kid. Look, I'm sorry if I scared you but I'm not mad at you or anything," Natsu said trying so hard to be as harmless to the kid as possible.

"Really?" Natsuki asked. Natsu nodded and smiled a small smile and Natsuki beamed up at him.

"So where are your parents?" Natsu asked as he helped the girl get to her feet. The girl brushed off dirt from her dress and fixed herself to properly thank the man.

"I'm lost. My Mommy will be worried. Will you help me find her?" Natsuki asked looking up at Natsu with puppy dog eyes. Natsu was reluctant to help the girl mainly because she looked so damn much like Lucy but he couldn't just let her get lost among this crowd. Coincidentally, Erza arrived looking for him and was able to spot him then stalked over to him.

"Dragneel-sama, you shouldn't be wandering about. People will flock over you including the media," Erza said.

"Sorry Erza. But can you help me find this girl's parents?" Natsu asked.

Erza looked at Natsu and blinked then she looked at the kid and then back at Natsu. She nodded and Natsu muttered a simple 'thanks' before he wandered off with the kid in tow and Erza following seemingly thinking on what made Natsu help that child.

They searched everywhere around the theme park and while in the middle of the search, Natsu's phone rang.

"Sorry I need to take this. Erza can you stay here with her for a while?" Natsu said as he excused himself. Erza just nodded and Natsu went someplace a bit quieter. Suddenly, Natsuki heard a voice from somewhere and she recognized it to be her mother's so she rushed towards the voice.

"I think I hear my Mommy," Natsuki declared and so she ran.

"Wait! Don't run so recklessly," Erza said as she ran after the blonde girl.

From a distance, Erza saw an older blonde woman who was frantically looking for someone and was calling out someone's name.

"Mommy!" Natsuki called out. Lucy heard her daughter's voice and she faced her direction. She instantly ran towards her and embraced her child.

"Where did you run off to? I was so worried you know," Lucy said rubbing a tear out of her eye. Natsuki sniffed and looked apologetically to her mother.

"I'm sorry Mommy. I promise I won't do that again," Natsuki said as she faced down to show how sorry she was. Lucy just smiled at her child and ruffled her head. She then stood up properly and looked at Erza.

"You must be the one who found her. Thank you for helping her find her way back to me," Lucy said as she bowed her head to Erza. Erza was caught by surprise. She bowed her head as well out of courtesy for Lucy.

"You are welcome but I think it's my boss you should be thanking because he was the one who found her and helped her out," Erza said kindly.

"Really? Then where is he? I want to thank him properly," Lucy said trying to look for someone among the crowd who could be who the redhead's boss.

"He just went to answer a phone call," Erza said trying to look for Natsu as well.

"Too bad. Look it's dark and I need to go to work early tomorrow but can you tell your boss I said thanks um?" Lucy asked.

"Erza, Erza Scarlet. And yes I will," Erza said smiling at the blonde to introduce herself properly.

"Nice meeting you Scarlet-san and thank you. I'm Lucy Heartfilia, we'll be going now," Lucy excused herself and she looked at Natsuki as if to silently tell her to exchange pleasantries.

"I'm Natsuki. Thank you for helping me Nee-san," Natsuki bowed then the two left. Before they got too far, they both looked back and waved with Natsuki yelling, "Nee-san please tell Nii-san I said thank you," and waved off. Erza laughed and nodded to acknowledge her request then waved back at her. As soon as the pair disappeared, Natsu returned and was looking around for the kid.

"Where's the little girl?" Natsu asked.

"They just left," Erza said.

"They?" Natsu asked cocking his head to the side.

"Oh, the girl and her mother that is," Erza said.

"Oh, I see..." Natsu said.

"They both wanted to thank you but you weren't around. The mother was really nice," Erza said thoughtfully. She then looked at her wrist watch and said, "we should get going as well."

"Yeah. Tomorrow is a sunday after all. I think I'll rest up. What about you?" Natsu said.

"I have personal business to attend to," Erza declared. Natsu smirked.

"So you have a date with Jellal then," Natsu teased which made Erza blushed.

"(cough) I think that's none of your concern sir," Erza said while trying to tone down the blush forming on her cheeks. Natsu just laughed and they both went back to their car.

* * *

**A/N: **Done. Hope you like this chapter. Send me you reviews for any thoughts you have. Thank you. Oh and for those who liked the previous chapter and sent me their reviews, thank you very much as well.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Meetings**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.

* * *

Lucy and Natsuki were walking hand in hand back to their humble home. Natsuki yawned and rubbed her eyes of sleep.

"Getting tired?" Lucy asked while looking at her daughter.

"I feel sleepy," Natsuki said. Another yawn erupted from her mouth and Lucy couldn't help but laugh at her.

"Let's hurry up so you could sleep. I bet you're tired from all the running you've done today," Lucy said.

"Sorry about today Mommy. I shouldn't have run off like that. I really wanted to spend the entire day with Mommy and I ruined it," Natsuki said looking gloomy all of a sudden.

"Don't say that. I had so much fun today because I got to spend time with my cute daughter," Lucy said as she pinched her daughter's nose playfully. Natsuki smiled and hugged her.

"Me too Mommy. I had fun," Natsuki said. Lucy rose up after patting her daughter's back and they proceeded walking again.

"Good thing someone found you or I could have spent more time looking for you though," Lucy said.

"It was all thanks to pinky Nii-san," Natsuki said gleefully.

"...pinky nii-san...?" Lucy asked raising an eyebrow at her daughter.

"Mm-hm. He was scary at first but he turned out to be really nice," Natsuki said.

"Is that so?" Lucy answered. For a moment, a pink-haired face popped up from her mind but that instantly vanished just as easily. She already decided seven years ago that she will continue living at the present and not dwell in her past anymore.

_I suppose he's not the only one with pink hair nowadays. I should stop thinking about the past now,_ Lucy thought. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. Natsuki thoughtfully looked up at her mother and cocked her head to the side wondering what her mother was doing. Lucy saw her daughter's reaction and she giggled.

"Sorry, did mommy look weird?" Lucy asked innocently. Natsuki shook her head and just smiled at her then they proceeded walking back to the house.

* * *

"I'll be leaving for work now Natsuki-chan. You be a good girl for Levy, okay?" Lucy said.

"Will do Mommy. Take care," Natsuki replied. The little girl ran to her room as soon as Levy arrived and set her bag down the old couch.

"Sorry to bother you about this Levy," Lucy said looking as apologetic as she can be.

"No worries Lu-chan. Is she awake?" Levy asked trying to look for Natsuki. A few minutes later, Natsuki appeared in front of them holding a book in front of Levy.

"Levy-san! Levy-san! Can you help me read this book?" Natsuki asked while holding out a book in front of her.

"Okay I - whoa! that's a bit too advanced for you, don't you think?" Levy asked then looked at Lucy. The blonde just smiled nervously and whispered to her.

"She really wanted to read that book and won't stop pestering me about it. You can explain it to her but keep the disturbing ones out. Thank you so much Levy-chan. Bye Natsuki be good," Lucy said and kissed her daughter's forehead before leaving.

Lucy rushed out leaving a flustered Levy behind. Natsuki was grinning up at her while holding out the book she was holding.

"W-wait Lu-chan," Levy sweatdropped. She was familiar with the book that Natsuki was holding. It was a romance novel that was for teens. It wasn't that vulgar in a sense but there were innuendos in the novel which was really embarassing to discuss with a seven-year-old kid.

_No wonder she left in a hurry_, _what was Lu-chan thinking buying a book like this for her daughter?_ Levy thought for a while. A tug put her back her from her thoughts and she took the book reluctantly.

"This is going to be a long day," Levy whispered.

* * *

Lucy was on her way to a prestigious condominium in the heart of Magnolia City. She was supposed to go and fill in for a co-worker of hers because she suddenly needed to go back to her family because her child got sick. As a mother, Lucy understood and agreed to take her shift as added obligation which is fine by her since it will help for her earnings. She is working as a housekeeper for an agency and during the evenings of weekdays she works as a waitress in Yajima-san's diner 8-island. She arrived at the condominium Mercurius Tower and headed for the receptionist who guided her to the elevators. She pressed the penthouse and alighted the elevator after arriving. She pressed the door bell but no one answered. She pressed it again and waited but no one answered. She took out the paper on her pocket and entered the door lock combination written on the paper. When she entered the unit, she was amazed at how huge it was. Judging by the size of the living room, it could be as big or even bigger than her entire house and that was just the living room alone.

"Hello? Is anybody home?" Lucy asked but got no response.

"Probably at work," Lucy guessed. She then put her apron on and started cleaning, "might as well start now since a unit this big will take me quite some time to finish."

* * *

A few hours of cleaning, Lucy was able to finish. The only room she was unable to clean was the bedroom which was locked. _Probably that's where his important stuff are_, Lucy thought.

She sat in the kitchen stool and rested her head to the counter after admiring her spotless work. To say that she was tired was an understatement, she was exhausted.

"Honestly, I never thought I'd have to clean a unit this big. Well the owner will probably be home any moment now so I guess I'll be making dinner ready since it's almost dinner," Lucy said to no one in particular. She started preparing for dinner and hummed while working.

* * *

"I finally get to go home already!" Natsu huffed as he plopped inside his limo and directed the driver to drive him home. He received an email from Erza with her new schedule and reminded him that he will be having a new housekeeper for the meantime because his old one was on leave to take care of her child. He remembered the old cheerful lady who always kept his unit tidy and cooked meals for him.

"I wonder how she's doing? I just hope that the new one is as hard-working as my old one," Natsu muttered under his breath.

"We'll be arriving soon sir," The driver announced.

"All right. Thank you," Natsu replied, "I'm hungry. Hope the new one prepared dinner," he added.

Natsu arrived at Mercurius Tower and was greeted by the receptionist. He returned his greeting and proceeded to his penthouse. When he was in front of his door, he typed in his security code and entered the unit. From the door, he can smell the scent of fresh home cooking and his stomach rumbled in response.

"Food smells good already. Guess the new one's not bad," Natsu muttered softly. He went in the dining area and saw the table was ready with all the dishes out for his dinner still hot from the pot. He smiled and thought that he should thank the new housekeeper. Lucy heard the door open and some rustling from the dining area.

_That must be the owner_, she thought. She wiped her hands with a clean cloth and fixed her hair that she tied in a loose bun to at least look presentable when she introduces herself. She walked outside the kitchen but was unaware that Natsu was about to enter the doorway. The two of them didn't notice the other's presence until they reached the doorway and their faces inches from each other. Lucy let out a squeak and Natsu got taken by surprise. Lucy lost her footing and slipped backwards. She grabbed hold of the nearest object to steady her which was Natsu's suit and she brought him down with her since he was still surprised. Lucy landed on her back with her hands clutching Natsu's suit while Natsu was on top of her, both hands on either side of her head. They got a good look on each other and it made their eyes grew wide realizing who was in front of them. What made their meeting much more dramatic is that because of their fall, their lips crashed with each other locking it in a kiss.

Natsu recovered first and quickly got up while Lucy laid there unmoving and still overtaken by her shock. Natsu just stared at her for a full minute without saying anything but his mind was in chaos.

_What's going on here? That's Lucy! What is she doing here? How did she find me? Why is she here? and did I just KISS HER?! God This is not happening!_

Lucy slowly stood up and fixed herself. There was an imminent blush staining her cheeks and she bowed her head low. She tried to fix herself and muttered in a low and haste voice while her head was bowed low, "I'm sorry for intruding."

She then ran out after quickly getting her things forgetting about removing her apron. Natsu just stood there shocked and stepped back a bit almost faltering and placed a hand on his face. He still could not believe what had just happened. He remembered the door slamming which would signal Lucy's departure but then he felt that he needed to confront her now that she was in front of him. He wanted answers. Seven years of not knowing her motive on doing _**that**_to him. Now she shows up in front of her and he couldn't waste the chance. He bolted up the door and opened it with such force. As soon as he heard the elevator doors opening, he called for Lucy.

"Lucy! Wait!" Natsu yelled.

Lucy looked at him fearfully and rushed inside the elevator making the doors close quickly. Natsu was just in front of her the moment that the doors close. Natsu was unable to stop the doors from closing. He cursed loudly and banged the elevator before trying to wait for another elevator to ride on.

"Come on... damn it!" He cussed and used the service stairs and went down three floors. He saw one elevator open and pushed aside the people about to board it and hit ground floor.

Lucy quickly got off the elevator and ran out of the building. She waved fo a cab and rode it. As soon as she got in the cab, Natsu went out of the elevator and rushed to catch her but it was already too late. The cab took off as soon as she got in. Natsu huffed big intakes of breath and was already sweating. He loosened up his tie to allow him to breathe easily and was looking distantly at Lucy's retreating cab.

* * *

**Please wait for the next chapter thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes: **I am so happy for all you guys who are supporting this story. I have been able to update as easily compared to before with my first story, "Who Knew" because I am typing the story during my spare time here in my work PC hehe... (don't do as I do guys. This skill needs stealth and apprehensive senses :P) Anyway, here's the continuation of the story. Hope you enjoy it as well.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Recollections**

A yellow cab stopped in front of a small and simple house. A blonde woman stepped out breathing heavily before opening the wooden gate and walking down the path to her doorstep. She heard the cab's engine dash back to the city and she sighed heavily. Still shaken from what happened earlier, Lucy clutched her chest and crumpled the dress she was wearing. She recalled everything that happened just a few moments ago.

_Lucy landed on her back with her hands clutching Natsu's suit while Natsu was on top of her, both hands on either side of her head. They got a good look on each other and it made their eyes grew wide realizing who was in front of them. What made their meeting much more dramatic is that because of their fall, their lips crashed with each other locking it in a kiss._

She subconsiously touched her lips and remembered Natsu's warm lips that teased her soft pink lips. It lingered there even though it only lasted for a moment.

_"Lucy! Wait!" Natsu yelled._

_Natsu was just in front of her the moment that the doors close._

_Natsu went out of the elevator and rushed to catch her but it was already too late._

"Stop thinking about it," Lucy reprimanded herself. She has decided long ago to disassociate herself from her past. The door opened and she saw Levy who was looking at her with inquisitive eyes.

"Lu-chan what's wrong? Why aren't you coming in yet?" Levy asked.

"Nothing. I'm just tired," Lucy said and entered the house putting up a fake smile to hide her distress from Levy. Levy waved it off and just let the topic slip for the moment since she knew Lucy will tell her about it when she's ready.

"Where's Natsuki?" Lucy asked.

"She went to bed early. I've finished up with the dishes so you should be okay now," Levy answered.

"Thank you Levy-chan," Lucy said as she put her bag down.

"I'll be going now then," Levy said but stopped in front of the door and turned back to Lucy, "Are you sure you're okay Lu-chan?" Levy asked.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about it," Lucy tiredly said and gave a reassuring smile to Levy. Levy breathed out and then accepted Lucy's answer for now and left.

As soon as Levy was gone, Lucy turned the lights off and went to the bedroom. Natsuki was sleeping soundly on the bed with sheets brought down to her waist because of her constant tossing on the bed. Lucy went over the bed and situated herself beside her daughter covering them both in the sheets. She hugged her daughter tightly who hugged her back subconciously.

_I have my daughter who needs me now. I can't afford to think of anything else. I can't be selfish anymore._ Lucy thought bitterly. A tear ran down her shut eyes and she was silently sobbing herself to sleep.

* * *

Natsu was restless on his bed. All night, he'd been trying to erase Lucy from his mind. With one arm slung over his head above hs forehead, he covered his eyes while the other hand clutched the sheets tightly to release the frustrations bottled up inside. With that brief meeting a while back, he found himself drowning in thoughts full of Lucy. Memories he tried to forget were resurfacing and closed wounds from the past were re-opening and bleeding again.

_Flashback_

_Seven years ago, in the dead of night, Natsu and Lucy snuck out of their houses and met up at the old cabin near the small lake. This was their safe haven even from before they became teens. Whenever they wanted to cry or to talk about random things, they would both meet up here and talk the day over. Tonight was different. Natsu had invited Lucy over because he said he had a surprise to her. There wasn't much time left. He nervously looked over everything he prepared and sniffed himself if he reeked of sweat or dirt. Rustling was heard from the bushes and Natsu turned around to see Lucy coming out from the shadows. She was dressed in blue shorts and a white shirt with her hair loose._

_"Natsu what's up?" Lucy asked as she dusted off her clothes and went into the clearing, "What's with the get-up?" Lucy raise a brow while looking at Natsu who was wearing a white long sleeved shirt underneath a blue vest and matching blue pants. His scarf was wrapped snuggly on his neck and he was wearing a polished pair of black shoes. Natsu blushed as he tried to hide his embarassment from Lucy._

_"W-what? I don't look good in it?" Natsu nervously asked._

_"No, you look good actually. I'm just surprised. You normally don't wear fancy clothes that's why I was surprised," Lucy said smiling. Natsu blushed harder and scratched his cheek thoughtfully with his finger._

_"So what did you want to tell me?" Lucy asked._

_"Just wait for a while," Natsu whispered while he was looking at the moon behind the clouds. Lucy blinked twice before looking up as well trying to figure out what Natsu was thinking. It was a cloudy evening so the moon was hidden behind a few clouds._

_"Lucy," Natsu called out and the blonde looked down._

_"What - " Lucy was cut off. As she looked down, she saw the once dark lakeside being filled with a large group of fireflies. The lights from the fireflies were so beautiful and it illuminated the entire place. She then saw near the lakeside a large blanket laid out on it with plates and utensils neatly arranged on it and a candlestick on the middle. A basket full of fruits and some dishes all covered in individual plates with a cling wrap were placed beside a bucket of ice and red wine. Lucy gaped at the setting and turned to face Natsu._

_"Oh my gosh, did you do all this Natsu?" Lucy asked. Natsu was blushing but nodded all the same._

_"Here," Natsu handed out three pieces of Gardenias, "these are for you."_

_"Thank you," Lucy accepted the flowers and smelled them, "why Gardenias?"_

_"Well, I think it suits you and I know how much you love them. Also, they have a special meaning that best describes how I feel for you," Natsu said pointedly looking away while scratching his cheek with one finger._

_"...how you feel for...me?" Lucy asked not really getting what he meant by that but after putting som thought on to what the flowers mean she gasped._

_"...Gardenias portray...secret love...love?! Eh?!" Lucy said out loud and was now blushing. Natsu beat her pink cheeks when he turned scarlet upon Lucy's realization._

_"Yeah, they say it's also a way to tell someone that 'you're lovely' at least that's what Dad told me," Natsu whispered which was almost barely audible but Lucy understood._

_"Igneel? He told you about flowers?" Lucy said sounding skeptic that the stern father of her long time friend had knowledge of flower meanings._

_"Yeah. He said a long time ago he did the same thing to my Mom and she was the one who told Dad about what the flowers meant. Basically he just picked the flowers up not knowing what they meant. He said that he just thought they suited my Mom so he gave them to her," Natsu explained, "I also felt the same to you that's why I chose to give Gardenias instead of the traditional roses." he added._

_Lucy blushed and muttered a small 'thank you' to Natsu. There was silence between the two for a while. Natsu was the one to break the silence by taking Lucy's hand and guiding her to the dinner he set up for them. Lucy jumped up from surprise but didn't shake Natsu's hand off. She just looked at their hands and then at Natsu's face who was looking ahead of them._

_"L-Let's go and have so-mething to eat," Natsu nervously said. Lucy just blinked and giggled at how cute Natsu was reacting. She squeezed his hand and walked ahead of him, pulling him forward._

_"Hurry up. It's no good eating the food cold," Lucy said as she smiled back at him while dragging him to his feet. Natsu stared at awe for a moment, her smile warming him up and he found himself returning that smile but with an added grin._

_end flashback_

Natsu punched the side of his bed. He was angry at Lucy for bringing up memories that had his feelings for her in it. Seven years, he had seven years to agonize in suppressing his longing for her and to bury any thoughts about her in the deep recesses of his mind. He pressed his palms against his eyes to try to stop memories from resurfacing again.

_Why did I have to see her again? Seven years damn it! I suffered seven years because of her!_ Natsu mentally screamed. He got up from his bed and walked to his kitchen to grab the bottle of tequila from his wine cabinet. Happy was sleeping on his counter top and was woken up from his sleep by Natsu's actions. He sensed his master's distress so he purred as if to ask what was wrong. Natsu looked at Happy.

"Sorry pal. Did I wake you up?" Natsu asked and reached a hand to pet him. Happy meow-ed as if to respond to the question to which Natsu smiled for.

"I just need some time to think," Natsu said and downed the tequila on his hand.

* * *

Lucy slowly woke up after sobbing herself to sleep last night. She looked at her daughter who was still sound asleep in the bed clutching her chest as she breathed softly. Lucy smiled and kissed her daughter's forehead and whispered in her ear.

"Wake up honey, you have school today," Lucy whispered while gently shaking her daughter's shoulder. Natsuki woke up and yawned. She instantly hugged her mom and greeted her good morning before pecking her cheeks and running out the room to wash her face. Lucy watched her as she rushed out the door and she got up to fix the bed before going to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. As soon as they finished breakfast, Wendy came knocking at the door to fetch Natsuki as they always went to school together.

"I'll be going now Mommy," Natsuki said as she kissed her Mommy goodbye on the cheeks and Wendy bowed to Lucy before they sprinted off to school.

Lucy went back inside the house and as she sat down the couch, her mind wandered off to the dream she had last night or rather a memory she thought she had already forgotten.

_flashback_

_Natsu and Lucy were happily munching on the dinner that was spread out in front of them by the lake. Natsu occasionally would make light jokes to remove the heavy atmosphere that built up around them after his indirect confession. Lucy would always laugh at Natsu no matter how shallow his jokes would be._

_"Umm Lucy...are you having fun?" Natsu asked shyly._

_"Yeah, I really liked the dinner you prepared...but why all the preparations?" Lucy asked._

_"Because tonight is special," Natsu answered._

_Lucy's heart skipped a beat._

_"What do you mean," Lucy asked trying to sound normal._

_"A proposal," Natsu said softly._

_"What? I didn't hear you, sorry," Lucy asked._

_"Iloveyou," Natsu said quickly but Lucy didn't hear the words clearly._

_"Natsu I really can't hear what you're - _

_"I said I LOVE YOU!" Natsu screamed out loud that Lucy got stunned after hearing that confession coming from Natsu._

_"W-what did you...say?" Lucy asked getting pink on the cheeks. Natsu was looking down to hide his embarassment._

_"Luce I know you see me as a friend but I at least want you to know my true feelings for you. You're a smart girl, probably the smartest I know here that's why I gave you those flowers to hint my feelings for you and I know you got the point but the whole reason for me to arrange this picnic dinner is to admit how I love you," Natsu explained._

_"Ever since we were younger we were always close. We were best buds but I realized that I wanted us to be more than just friends. You were the reason that I wanted to smile everyday even when my Mom died. You made me laugh and cry at the same time as you. Most of all, you make my head keep spinning and my heart beat rapidly when you look at me like I'm an important person in your eyes. I love you Lucy Heartfilia. Always have and always will," Natsu finished looking dead straight at Lucy's eyes. For a moment Lucy was speechless and just looked at Natsu with a blank expression. Natsu frowned. He was ready to be rejected by Lucy but never did he thought that it would really hurt him so much once she decides to do so. Lucy closed her eyes and smiled before she sighed and looked at Natsu._

_"Natsu I - _

_"I'm sorry. I think I put you in an awkward situation. It's alright if you don't feel - _

_Lucy laughed at Natsu. Natsu got cut from whatever he was saying and looked at Lucy feeling miserable than before. He thinks that Lucy was laughing at him. At his feelings._

_"Natsu you should stop jumping to conclusions," Lucy said after she stopped laughing._

_"What?" Natsu asked not really getting what she was trying to say._

_"Why are you apologizing? I was just about to say that I feel the same way for you, I love you," Lucy replied._

_"I know and I'm sor - wait? What? You love me?" Natsu said cutting himself off on ranting on how sorry he is for confessing when Lucy giggled. The blonde nodded and he started to smile ever so slowly._

_"Took me also a while to find that out but I feel the same way you feel for me Natsu. You were the only person to show me real kindness and loved me as just Lucy and not as the heir of Heartfilia Estates," Lucy said._

_Natsu took her hand and she blushed and was looking away. Natsu was inching his face to hers and he used his nose to nudge Lucy to face him and they kissed an innocent and loving kiss._

_end flashback_

Lucy jerked away from her thoughts and placed two hands on her cheeks. They felt warm and she assumed that she was blushing. She shook her head to keep her thoughts straight and decided to ready herself for her job. After taking a bath and getting dressed, she locked the house and went to the bus stop to get to work. She remembered that she was in charge now of Natsu's unit and felt uneasy about it. After everything that happened, she didn't really need to be associated with him now.

_I'll just finish off work if he is not around and request from my manager that I be appointed somewhere else to avoid him,_ Lucy thought. She just hoped that Natsu really wasn't in his unit today.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Review guys...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes: **Thank you for the continued support guys. Here's the next chapter, enjoy reading.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Payback**

"Damn!"

Natsu cursed as he threw the document he was reading for the tenth time since he came in for work. He squeezed the junction between his eyebrows (**A/N: **I seriously don't know what it's called.) and leaned further back to his seat. _Guess that's what I get for downing a whole bottle of tequila early in the morning, _Natsu thought.

A knock came from his office door and Erza went in to give him a glass of water.

"Drink this. It will help you with your hangover. I toasted some bread so you should eat it as well," Erza said after placing the tray she ws carrying on top of the lounge table.

"Thanks Er - wait how did you know I have a hangover. I didn't even tell you that," Natsu asked surprised that Erza noticed.

"Well you just told me. Besides, you have been completely restless and way out of it since this morning. Something's bothering you now spill," Erza asked.

"It's nothing really. Just a blast from the past," Natsu replied nonchalantly. He just didn't want to discuss this with Erza yet. The redhead on the other hand wanted to squeeze the answers from Natsu but perhaps with a little push. She smiled devilishly at her idea.

"I'll be taking my leave now but I want to remind you that you have a lunch meeting with Gajeel today," Erza said and bowed before she exited. Natsu was left there to wonder on why Erza suddenly smiled an evil one. He shivered thinking about it. _She's not thinking of mixing Gajeel into it, will she? _Natsu thought. The last time the two interrogated him, he ended up way too wasted and passed out in front of his apartment. On top of that, they had taken an embarassing picture of himself groveling in front of Gajeel. He wanted to die in shame back then.

His thoughts wandered back to Lucy. Just seeing her made him go wack. He knew he hated her from the bottom of his heart but that kiss they shared shattered the walls he built a long time ago. He got frustrated at himself. Lucy should not have this kind of hold on him anymore. He released an irritated sigh and ruffled his hair violently as if to erase Lucy from his thoughts.

He stood up from his desk and went to the couch on the center of his office. _I'll eat this irritation away. Maybe that can clear mind for now so I can get back to work. _Natsu thought as he took a bite out of the toast that Erza prepared, _Damned blonde..._ Natsu added in his thoughts.

* * *

"Achoo!"

Lucy sneezed as she was vacuuming the living room of the huge unit of her childhood friend Natsu Dragneel. She rubbed her nose with one finger and sniffed a bit.

"I think someone's talking about me," Lucy said to herself. She entered the unit a few hours ago and was thankful that the owner himself was long gone from his flat. She quickly started her chores so she could finish early as well and speak with her manager about re-assigning her to a different client. She finished quickly and decided to take a good look around the place. Before, she was the one living in luxury while Natsu lived a common life. Now, their situations are reversed. She smiled wryly. It wasn't that she envied the life Natsu was currently having now. Long ago, she wished to have happier life than she could ever have in that huge mansion. A life that was simple but very fulfilling. She had her wish after one fateful incident a few years back but came with a cost.

_flashback_

_Lucy was suddenly called by his father one afternoon to see him in his study. She knocked and quietly entered the room. His father turned around to face her. From the looks of it, his father was struggling to fight back the urge to faint on the spot. Due to an unsuccessful business venture, their company has been experiencing quite a downfall and are on the verge of bankruptcy. She was supposed to be married to a rich tycoon named Jose of Phantom Lord Inc. but backed down when they found out she was pregnant. The old bastard was pissed after knowing that the virgin he thought he would conquer was already taken and even carrying a child in her womb._

_"Lucy..." her father spoke in a weary voice._

_She looked at him with the guilty eyes knowing that it was her fault that her father was now fighting an illness due to stress and a weak heart. Dark circles were forming around his eyes and there were defined wrinkles on his face that drastically increased in number due to fatigue._

_'He has been battling it out to lift the company on his own. This is all my fault,' Lucy thought._

_"Lucy, I'm sorry," Jude muttered and bowed his head to Lucy after speaking. Lucy shot up to look at her father._

_"Father, you shouldn't apologize to me. It was my fault that - _

_"Lucy never blame yourself. You were never at fault. If only I had listened to you then we could have possibly salvaged a little more for your future," Jude cut her off, "I will be investing all of our remaining properties to a budding computer company. This will be our last chance at getting back up our feet."_

_"Father..." Lucy uttered._

_"I have saved a couple of funds in a separate account that you can use for your daughter and yourself in case something goes wrong," Jude added, "I want you to have happy future Lucy that is why I have worked hard all these years. I know I have been neglecting you in the process and I'm sorry for doing that to you."_

_"No Father, I understand. I did become lonely whenever you would just bury yourself at work but I have everyone else looking after me here. I'm also happy that at least you were able to acknowledge me now," Lucy said smiling then she turned her head down, "I'm sorry if I was a failure to you. I mean I - _

_"No apologies princess. You have to stay strong now. I need you to be strong and so does my granddaughter," Jude said smiling._

_Lucy was very surprised at her father. She remembered crying a lot after finding out she was pregnant. She was afraid that after her father knew, he would definitely ask her to get rid of the baby to be able to seal the deal with Phantom. To her surprise, it was her father who actually forced her to keep the baby and defended them against Phantom. He terminated the deal and they did everything to survive on their own until now._

_"I will Father, thank you so much," Lucy said smiling despite tears forming on her eyes. Mrs. Spetto then came in with a crying bundle in her arms._

_"Sorry but the little lady wants to see her mother and won't stop crying at all," Mrs. Spetto said. She handed the baby over to Lucy who stood up to take the crying baby from the old maid's hands. The crying stopped and Lucy stared down lovingly at her daughter. It has only been three months since she gave birth but she still could not believe how wonderful her child is. Jude stood up and put a firm hand on Lucy's shoulder._

_"You know, you look twice as cute as your daughter is when you were that small," Jude commented. The baby gurgled a bit before staring at the two adults. Lucy smiled at this._

_"I think Natsuki disagrees with you," Lucy commented which gained a clap from her daughter._

* * *

_"I'm back," Lucy said as she entered the small house in which their former maid lived in._

_"Welcome back Ojou-sama," Mrs. Spetto replied._

_"Spetto-san you don't have to call me like before. Just Lucy will be fine," Lucy replied back as she set her bag down the sofa and plopped into it._

_"Right, sorry ojou-ah, Lucy?" Mrs. Spetto said a bit awkwardly. Lucy smiled at her._

_"Don't worry you'll get used to it," Lucy said, "How's father and Natsuki doing?"_

_"Natsuki is just sleeping. I fed her a while ago," Mrs. Spetto answered. Her face went down before she continued, "your father... he's not really holding out well. The doctor just came earlier and said that he'll be lucky if he...can make it a year more...I'm sorry Lucy-sama," Spetto-san said and broke down in tears completely reverting back to regarding Lucy as of higher authority._

_Lucy frowned and approached the old woman. She patted her back to comfort her and smiled._

_"It's not your fault Spetto-san. At the very least, you've been completely helpful to us for the past 6 months since the incident. We couldn't have survived if you didn't help us," Lucy replied and was crushed in a hug from the old lady._

_The business venture that her father took a few months back didn't turn out good. For some unknown reason, their shares on the stocks were bought by the company that held the deal with them. The documents said that they found out that Jude Heartfilia was secretly taking out funds and placing it on a dummy account bit by bit. Investigations rolled out but it was never discovered if it was true or not. Regardless, the company took out their rights for the shares they had which left them nothing but the small amount stored up by her father for her daughter and her's future. Jude fell more ill after the incident and they were forced out of the estate. Her mother's grave was transferred to the town's graveyard before the incident as a precaution since it was originally in their garden. Since then, they have been living in Mrs. Spetto's house and Lucy took a job in the local inn as a maid to earn money for food and medicine. However, it was barely enough for his father's medical expenses so she had to do a second job during the evening as a barmaid._

_Distant coughing was heard from inside the room of his father. She pulled away from Mrs. Spetto so she could go and take a look at her father. As soon as she opened the door, she saw her father trying to stand up from his bed. Lucy went to her father to put him back to bed._

_"You shouldn't move around Father. It's not good for you. Just lie down for now," Lucy said as she guided her father back to lying on the bed._

_"I just wanted to greet you since I heard you come home," Jude said and ran a coughing fit afterwards. Lucy took the glass on the bedside table and filled it with water. She offered the water to her father and helped him drink it._

_"Thank you Lucy," Jude replied. She just smiled at her father and tucked him in more._

_"You need to rest father. I'll sing you a lullaby to get you to sleep okay?" Lucy said. She started humming the familiar tune that she heard from her mother everytime she sang her to sleep. Jude smiled and closed his eyes knowing full well that it was Layla's song that Lucy was singing to him._

_Three months after that her father's condition became critical and his body could not support life for him any longer. His weak heart was also not helping him at all. They all gathered around him that day beside his bed. Mrs. Spetto was crying a lot beside Lucy who was sitting beside his father holding his hand. Natsuki was sleeping beside her grandfather who was smiling down on her._

_"I feel Layla will be here soon Lucy. I want you to stay strong. You have a daughter now and she needs you. I wish I could have done more to halp you princess but I think I'm too weak and incapable to assist you after all," Jude laughed and coughed a bit._

_"No Father. You've done enough for us. You can rest now," Lucy said as she was crying while holding his hand._

_"Lucy I want to see you smile before I close my eyes forever. I don't want a memory of your crying face when I meet with your mother in heaven," Jude said while smiling at Lucy._

_Lucy gave a smile despite her tears . She closed her eyes a bit to stem any upcoming tears and gave her best smile to her father._

_"I'll sing you to sleep Father," Lucy said and she started singing her mother's song. Before the end of the song, Jude whispered his last four words and then his hands went limp. Lucy stopped from singing. She couldn't contain herself any longer._

_'Lucy, I love you'_

_Those were her father's last words before his hand went limp. Lucy buried herself on the sheets that covered his father and cried a lot that day. She kept repeating the words 'I love you too' and 'so sorry' to his father as she cried her eyes out. Mrs. Spetto could only cry along with Lucy. _

_end flashback_

After the burial, Lucy moved out of Mrs. Spetto feeling that she has to learn to stand on her own two feet. She lived near the edge of Magnolia in a small neighborhood where she met new friends who helped her get accustomed to her lifestyle. Poluchka and Levy assisted her in taking care of little Natsuki when she was on her jobs. Rogue and Sting helped her get a job in the diner where she met Yukino and got her an extra job as a housekeeper for a small agency.

She placed the vacuum back to the closet along with the other cleaning materials she used and locked the unit door. She went straight to her agency's office to speak with her manager about getting a re-assignment. The agency was just a bit far from where she was and so she took a cab. When she reached the agency she went straight to her manager's office. She knocked on the door to the office and her manager asked who was at the door.

"It's Lucy," she answered.

"Oh come in Lucy you were just in time," her manager called out from inside. She opened the door and entered with her head bowed low.

"I'm sorry for bothering you but I have something -

Lucy was cut off from whatever she was going to say as she gasped when she looked up to look at her manager. Standing in front of her and speaking with Natsu was none other than Natsu who was looking back at her with a blank expression.

"W-what...?" Lucy whispered.

"Ah Lucy, this is Mr. Natsu Dragneel the owner of one of the units I just assigned to you," a burly man exclaimed, "he personally came here to thank you for the good job you have been doing and he has offered a great deal for you. He wants to hire your contract from me and appoint you as his personal maid."

"What?!" Lucy answered in alarm. She could not believe what was happening. Her whole reason for going here was to request to be re-appointed and here was Natsu buying off her contract like she was some kind of object.

"Your contract starts tomorrow so you will be reporting directly to Mr. Dragneel," the manager stated a matter-of-factly. Natsu bowed his head and said that he needed to go now. He shook hands with the manager who was delighted to do business with him and Natsu left with a meaningful smile on his lips. Lucy was frozen on her spot and when Natsu was beside her, He leaned down a bit to whisper on her ear. Lucy's eyes grew wide and she covered her eyes with her bangs after hearing Natsu's words. The pink headed man left with a smile plastered on his face completely satisfied with the effect his words had on Lucy.

_'I'm looking forward to seeing you tomorrow, Lucy'_

The words seemed harmless but for Lucy it meant something sinister. Her blood ran cold and she was holding back tears on her eyes. She was shaking knowing full well that the tone and smile Natsu had when he whispered those words meant that there was a hidden motive for his actions and that it will not be good for her. That she is sure of.

* * *

**What do you think? Reviews please... Thank You and 'till next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Notes: **Thank you for the continued support for this story guys. Please keep on sending me reviews. I love reading them, makes me much more motivated to write new chapters. :) Here's the next chapter. Just a warning, you might hate me or Natsu on this chapter but the story needs it so I'll just say sorry in advance.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Tampered Feelings**

Lucy ran out the office to catch up to Natsu. As she went out the building she saw Natsu about to get inside his red sports car parked in the building's carpark. He drove himself to Lucy's agency after he had a brief talk with Erza and Gajeel over their lunch meeting a while back.

_flashback_

_"So what's wrong with Salamander here?" Gajeel asked._

_"You still won't stop calling me that?" Natsu said with a raised brow. He earned the nickname back in college because of his explosive and fiery temper and because he was famous for pulverizing his enemies in fist fights like the legendary 'Salamnder' that usually came up in their ancient literature. Now it was still being referred to him due to his tenacity in business that his rivals get burned for crossing him._

_"You're avoiding the question," Erza said as she took a bite off her cake._

_"I thought this was a lunch meeting? And why the hell are you here Erza?!" Natsu scoffed._

_"I lied," Erza said not caring about Natsu's rant, "this is actually off the clock so you don't need to shout at me. You're stressing over something and we want to know what. If you won't cooperate..." Erza trailed off and she took an envelope out of the breast pocket of her blue coat. She handed the envelope to Natsu who was curiously wondering what was inside the envelope._

_"What is - OH HELL NO!" Natsu took out the contents and he yelled as soon as his eyes landed on it. It was his picture completely drunk and groveling before Gajeel while the next one showed him kissing Erza's feet while crying._

_"What gives?!" Natsu screamed._

_"It's called blackmail. We send that out to every living soul in Magnolia and even put it in ads if you won't tell us what we want," Gajeel said as he smirked._

_"You wouldn't dare," Natsu said vehemently then ripped the pictures on his hands._

_"Doesn't matter if you rip those we both have copies that we won't disclose the location of," Erza said._

_"I'd start talking if I were you," Gajeel said and gave a little snicker._

_"Damn you both...What do you want to know?" Natsu said defeated._

_"Everything. We know something happened and that keeps bothering you. Although this time it's much worse since it's greatly affecting your work performance," Erza explained._

_"You know about my past already, correct?" Natsu began. The two nodded remembering clearly about Natsu's heartbreak story back at college. He's been avoiding talks about his lovelife before despite the overwhelming attention he keeps on receiving from the Uni girls. They finally got him to talk after he got drunk and he ranted everything that was bottled up inside him. They avoided the topic ever since as it was obvious it left a scar on him._

_"I saw her yesterday," Natsu continued earning inquisitive looks from both Erza and Gajeel silently saying 'elaborate.'_

_"I saw Lucy in my unit yesterday," Natsu said._

_"What?!" Both exclaimed at the same time._

_"How'd she found you?" Gajeel asked._

_"What's she doing in your apartment?" Erza asked as well._

_"I think it was coincidence. She was already there when I went home and I was shocked to see her. I was expecting to see the new housekeeper assigned to me by the agency because my old one had to go on a leave. I just didn't expect it would be her of all people," Natsu explained._

_"And?" Erza asked further. Natsu looked tense at the redhead to which Gajeel raised a brow for not really understanding why he suddenly became tense._

_"There's more to it isn't it? You wouldn't be acting all out of yourself drinking late at night by just seeing her. Your past with her might be traumatic but that's not enough reason for you to - _

_"We kissed," Natsu cut off. Gajeel whistled and Erza's eyes grew wide from surprise._

_"We kissed but by accident. We were both at the kitchen door and got caught by surprise when we saw each other. She slipped, I fell over her, we kissed, happy?" Natsu asked while gritting his teeth. His knuckles were already turning white from squeezing them tightly to relieve his anger but to no avail._

_"I don't understand...why does she have such an effect to me. It was just one kiss but now the barrier I created for the last 7 years was destroyed. I hate her for what she did seven years ago. I hate her now for messing up my feelings, but I hate myself more for responding to her," Natsu gritted out as he pounded his white knuckles on the table loudly making the diners in the restaurant look at them._

_"So what do you plan to do now?" Gajeel asked._

_"I don't know. I want to know why she hurt me years ago but I don't want to associate myself to her anymore as well. I'm just so frustrated and confused right now," Natsu said as he put a hand on her head to support it from the table. Erza and Gajeel looked at each other before Erza spoke._

_"Don't you think this is a chance for the two of you?"_

_Natsu looked up at his friend and secretary as he spoke, "What?"_

_"She appeared after seven years. You want answers as to why she did that to you in the past. Don't you think it's a chance to know what really happened back then? Why don't you try to ask her?" Erza suggested._

_"...or you can get payback for what she did..." Gajeel muttered under his breath. Erza glared at him and he raised his hands in defense._

_"I was joking," Gajeel said. Suddenly Natsu rose up from his seat._

_"Where are you going?" Erza asked also standing up. Gajeel stood up afterwards._

_"I'll do what you just said," Natsu silently said and started walking out. The two followed him outside to his car._

_"So you'll talk to her?" Erza asked._

_"I'll to talk to her but not after I get my payback," Natsu said vehemently and entered his car to start the engines._

_"Wait Natsu you can't be serious? What are you going to do?" Erza asked frantically as she tried to open Natsu's car but it was locked. She pounded on the window while calling out his name but he just backed his car and drove off from the distance. Erza sighed irritatedly and glared back at Gajeel._

_"You had to open your big mouth," Erza said and intensified her glare at Gajeel who just sweatdropped._

_"I said I was joking," Gajeel defended._

_"Let's just hope he won't do something stupid," Erza said._

_end flashback_

After that, Natsu called in the agency where Lucy was working and requested to see the manager today. They talked about her contract and he bought it off the manager and said that he wants to hire Lucy as his personal maid.

"What do you want?" Natsu asked Lucy who was slightly out of breath.

"Why did you do that? What are you planning to do?" Lucy asked nervously. She was scared at the Natsu in front of her. This one was not the one she knew bak when they were younger. He was no longer the sweet and kind-hearted Natsu that she loved. _What happened to him? Why does he hate me so much?...I don't understand,_ Lucy asked herself in her thoughts.

"I want you to work for me since you seem to be doing a good job. Come with me, we'll discuss your work schedule," Natsu said getting inside his car and opening the passenger seat's door.

"I can't I - wha-"

Natsu pulled Lucy inside the car and instantly closed the door and locked it. He started the engine and was driving silently while Lucy was fidgetting in her seat. When they arrived, Natsu took his coat off and loosened up his tie.

"Um..." Lucy started but Natsu cut her off.

"You can sit on the couch so we can discuss your work schedule," Natsu pointed out. Lucy hesitantly entered the unit and when she went on ahead, Natsu locked the door and followed her. He sat in frontn of Lucy who had her hands clutched together. She was visibly tense and was looking down at the table.

"You'll be working for me now so you should at least learn to look at me if I will be talking to you," Natsu reprimanded to which Lucy flinched and she nervously looked up at Natsu, "and stop being tensed around me."

"O-okay," Lucy weakly answered.

"Now you'll be working here during weekday mornings until 5 and every Saturday, you will be working full shift. I'm giving you a day off every Sunday. During Saturdays, you can sleep here to rest up before yoou go home on Sunday if you wish to. There's a spare room here that I assign to guests. I'll show it to you later. Do you have any questions?" Natsu asked.

"Um... I have a part-time job during the evening and if I work here at weekday mornings, it'll be a problem for me to travel from here to my part-time job," Lucy said.

"Then quit that job. The money I'll be paying you should be enough to cover for you," Natsu said sternly.

"You can't just decide that for me! And I'm not working just for myself here I -

Lucy didn't finish her sentence. She didn't want to let Natsu know about Natsuki. Natsu was waiting for her to continue but Lucy looked like she was hesitating and just turned away without continuing.

"You what? If it's the money you're worrying about I can add a little extra depending on how well you do your job," Natsu said. He stood up and motioned for Lucy to follow him, "I'll show you the guest room."

Lucy stood up as well. She looks nervous and was very cautious around Natsu. They arrived in front of a room near the bottom of the stairs. Natsu opened the door and showed it to Lucy.

"You can enter it to have a look around yourself. This is where you will stay during Saturdays or if you want to take a rest after work," Natsu said. Lucy looked at him and studied his blank expression. She has been trying to study his face but no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't get a grip of what Natsu was thinking.

"What's wrong," Natsu asked as he looked at Lucy who he caught staring at him.

"You're mad at me but you chose to tag me along with you. What's your motive?" Lucy asked looking him straight in the eye.

Natsu clicked his tongue and turned around not bothering to answer Lucy. She followed his footsteps to try and get a solid answer from him.

"Natsu, wait," Lucy said and grabbed his right elbow. On instinct, Natsu shrugged his right arm to remove Lucy's hold on it. He faced her and eyes full of hate gazed back at Lucy. She shivered and stepped back a bit scared at Natsu's expression.

"I told you everything you needed to know. You can leave now," Natsu answered. Lucy was confused on Natsu's reaction. She grabbed her stuff and left the unit in a hurry but before she got out the door, Natsu called her out.

"One more thing, don't come in my room ever. That room is forbidden for you to enter," Natsu said. Lucy answered back a 'yes' and left in a hurry. She went in the elevator as soon as the doors opened and leaned back to the wall. She clutched her chest and slowly slid down to sit on the floor while the elevator slowly made its way down. Never in her life has she seen him so angry and scary at the same time. It was like he wanted to strangle her but was just trying to restrain himself just a little.

Natsu on the other hand went in the kitchen were his cat Happy was sleeping near the fridge. He took out a bottled water and drank its contents to help calm him down. His plan of cornering her was already taking place but he never thought that he was almost on the brink of losing his restraint a while back when she touched him. He was seriously agitated at her but at the same time, a small part of him just wanted to crush her in a hug. He stopped this train of thought and scratched his head angrily.

_What the hell am I thinking?! I should focus on making her suffer not fantasize about her,_ he yelled in his thoughts.

He briskly walked back to his room and decided to sleep his temper off.

* * *

Lucy was walking back home after alighting the bus. She was physically and mentally exhausted from today and was deep in thought. While crossing the street, she didn't notice a rushing motorcycle about to hit her. Her head faced the blaring lights of the motorcylce which was getting nearer and nearer. Before she got hit, someone grabbed her from behind and pulled her back to the sidewalk. The motorcycle just whizzed by and Lucy got caught in surprise.

"That was close."

She heard the person who had her in a modest embrace say and she looked back to see who it was. She saw the familiar scarred face of Sting looking down at her worriedly.

"Hey are you okay? You looked like you were spacing out earlier," Sting asked.

"I'm fine," Lucy said and looked down. Then she spoke again, "...could you let me go now?"

Instantly, Sting let go while blushing a bit after realizing that he was hugging Lucy for a couple of minutes now.

"S-sorry... Anyway, it was your fault. Why were you walking like a zombie? You almost got hit and it looks like you don't even give a shit," Sting asked, "What if some thug tries to do something to you hm?"

"I'm fine. I'm just tired okay? And thanks for earlier," Lucy softly said.

"Don't mention it," Sting said but blinked at Lucy. She was not as energetic nor did she retort at his words like she usually does. _Something's definitely wrong with her_, Sting thought.

"Come on," Sting said and grabbed her hand to drag her along with him. Lucy was surprised.

"W-wait...! Sting...? Where are we - ?"

"I'm walking you home. There's no way I'll let you walk off knowing you're too pre-occupied about something. You might end up as roadkill if I leave you alone," Sting said not looking back at Lucy so she would not see his blushing cheeks. He continued dragging her along and Lucy blinked at Sting twice before she giggled.

"W-what's so funny?" Sting asked blushing more.

"No reason...thank you..." Lucy murmured.

"I-I s-said it's nothing...!" Sting said getting even redder. She knew Sting is trying to cheer her up which made her happy but her thoughts got flooded by her worries on how Natsu is acting towards her and what he is doing to him. _He's obviously mad but I don't know why. I should be the one getting upset here after what he did, right? So why?_

When they wear almost near the house, Sting stopped and reluctantly let go of Lucy's hand. He faced her and was caught in surprise when Lucy suddenly leaned her head on his chest.

"Lucy wha -

"Sorry but can you stay like that for a while? I just can't hold it in anymore," Lucy said. Sting raised his arms and he felt something wet land on his forearm. _Is she crying?_ he thought. He frowned. A pair of arms were placed on her shoulders which slowly became an embrace. Lucy was pressed further towards Sting and she continued silently crying to release her bottled up emotions. Sting continued to comfort her as she cried thinking of getting back at the bastard that made her cry.

* * *

**A/N: You might think that this is turning into a Sticy fic but you're wrong. It's still a NaLu fic so don't worry guys.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Notes: **Sorry if I took too long to update. I was so busy with work that I barely had time to type this chapter. Anyway, just a warning along the end it will be a bit **M-rated **so if you're uncomfortable with it, please skip it and if there are kids reading this I **strongly **recommend you to skip it. I'll be putting a warning before hand so you will know. It's not that long, it's actually really really short but just a precaution though. Thank you.

**isclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Convergence**

The sound of plates breaking on the floor made the noisy 8 island diner quiet for a moment. All eyes turned to the blonde waitress, who was paler than she should be, bend over to pick up the shattered pieces of dinnerware. The diners all returned back to whatever they were doing ealier as if nothing had happened. A silver-haired girl went over to Lucy helping her out in cleaning the mess with a broom and dustpan.

"Lucy-san are you alright? Let me help you," Yukino said and swept the shards off the floor while Lucy picked up the larger pieces.

"Thank you Yukino-san. I'm sorry for troubling you," Lucy said apologetically. The girl in a similar waitress uniform as hers smiled back.

"No problem. You should rest for a bit at the back. I'll take care of the rest of the tables for now," Yukino replied. She finished sweeping and guided Lucy at the back as they dumped the broken plates in the garbage bin.

"But it's about to get crowded. It will start getting busy here in a few minutes - "

"Don't worry. I've got it under control. Besides, Sting-kun and Rogue-kun are about to arrive any moment now," Yukino argued. As soon as she said those, the two young men arrived dressed in casual t-shirts and dark jeans. Sting immediately noticed Lucy who was looking paler than yesterday and he frowned.

"Ah, there you two are. Lucy-san needs to rest for a little so I'll be needing help from you two for the dinner rush," Yukino said and shoved Lucy to sit on a chair, "Now you rest there for now 'kay?" She winked and went back outside.

"You look pale," Rogue commented as he put his bag down and opened his locker to change.

"I'm fine," Lucy replied putting up a front.

"Quit playing tough. If Rogue says you're pale then that's worrying. You know he barely says anything unless he's really worried," Sting scolded. He placed his bag down and sat beside Lucy. The blonde woman just looked down and heaved a sigh.

"I'm just tired. I'll rest a bit then I'll go out and help afterwards," Lucy answered. Sting just looked at her. He didn't really plan on asking any further but the blonde woman just answered his unspoken question which made him smirk a bit.

"What're you smirking for?" Lucy asked when she saw Sting beside her looking at her and even smirking.

"Nothing," Sting replied.

"It's creepy," Rogue said as he made his way towards the two blondes, "You should get dressed. Yukino will throw a fit at you if you don't help out. Take your time resting Lucy, don't worry about us," He went out after he said that leaving the two alone.

"...jerk..." Sting muttered which made Lucy giggle.

"You two really get along well," Lucy commented.

"Well we've been together since kids you know. He's a prick but he's like a brother to me," Sting said.

"Funny, that's exactly what he told me before about you," Lucy replied as she put a finger on her bottom lip and looked up.

"Really? How'd you even make him talk in the first place?" Sting asked to which Lucy just shrugged.

"He just started talking when I asked him. You should probably go out now and help them. The people seems to be piling up now," Lucy said which made Sting sigh and go to his locker. He pulled up a fresh batch of work clothes and took off his shirt to change. Lucy blushed and politely looked away from him.

"Hey Lucy, I just remembered - why are you looking away like that?" Sting asked raising a brow at her.

"Y-you idiot, your clothes..." Lucy muttered and pointedly continued to look away.

"What? I'm changing? You like what you see don't you?" Sting teased and Lucy blushed further.

"Well I don't mind. I'd rather have you see me naked than some other girl or pervert," Sting said and pulled down his shirt and put on his apron. He approached Lucy who was now looking at him and he put his face mere inches away from Lucy's. She was blushing again and he was just smirking at her.

"W-what now?" Lucy asked.

Suddenly, Sting put his hand on her head and ruffled her hair, "Stay grounded for now blondie."

He walked out after waving a hand at Lucy to which Lucy just pouted. She dropped the pout after a few seconds and smiled warmly at the door.

"Thank you Sting," she whispered silently. _Everyone's really looking after me_, she thought. Her thoughts went back to three nights ago when she poured her heart out to Sting.

_flashback_

_Lucy and Sting decided not to head straight home. Instead, Sting brought Lucy to the nearby park. They each sat on a swing while Sting waited for Lucy to open up a little._

_"Lucy, what happened?" Sting asked looking dead straight at her waiting for an answer._

_Lucy just looked down and rocked her swing gently to help her relax._

_"I guess I got what was coming for me," Lucy answered without looking up._

_"I don't understand," Sting said and furrowed his brows in confusion._

_"It all happened seven years ago..." Lucy started. She told Sting everything that happened to her seven years ago. Sting just listened to her and held his tongue to comment on every single thing that she blamed herself for. He clenched his fists after hearing what Natsu did to her all those years and he inwardly cursed at the guy who suddenly showed up and decided to ruin her life again._

_"...I don't understand myself but I guess one way or another," Lucy said as she started to break up, "I always knew I had at coming..." She broke down in tears after that. She placed her head on her palms and felt tears cascade down her cheeks drenching her palms and some down her arms. She suddenly felt two strong arms wrap around her as she cried and she looked up to see Sting looking at her with a serious gaze._

_"Let it all out. Seven years of holding it in is enough," he said and Lucy let it all go after those words. She cried her heart out on Sting's chest as he tightened his hold on Lucy, whispering reassuring words._

_"It's all right. I'll hold you 'till you calm down," were the words that came out of the blonde man's mouth._

_end flashback_

Lucy smiled a bit at the memory. She stood up and fixed her apron before heading back inside to help out at the diner. All negative thoughts gone for the moment as she focused on working.

* * *

Natsu was busy working on his laptop finishing up the work he took home to make some more time for himself in the upcoming days. He stopped typing for a moment and went to get something to drink in the fridge. He rummaged through the contents and took out the bottled water before he downed it halway and returned to his laptop. It has been three days since Lucy's contract took in effect and ever since their meeting at the carpark of the agency, he hasn't seen her yet. Whenever he came home, he would always see that his unit has already been tidied up. He had to give it to her, she does know how to do her work well. His unit was now a lot cleaner than before and whenever he went home, there would always be food ready on the table covered in cling wraps that he just needed to heat them up when he eats it. Happy is also well taken care of that he didn't even need to feed the cat when he got back from work.

He went back to his work deciding to not dwell to those thoughts any longer as he didn't want to feel any remorse to the girl who broke his heart a long time ago. _No, it wasn't just my heart. She destroyed everything back then,_ Natsu bitterly thought. He crushed the bottle he was holding after emptying the contents and threw on the side not minding that he made another mess thinking that Lucy can always clean it up tomorrow.

Natsu's phone started ringing and once again his work was interrupted. He looked at his phone annoyed but suddenly smiled after seeing who was the caller. The screen of his phone displayed the face of a silver haired girl smiling back at the camera with the names Lisanna displayed on it. He picked up his phone and answered the call cheerfully.

"Hey sexy, how're you?" Natsu asked in a meant to tease tone.

"Not good. I miss my Natsu," Lisanna answered in an equal tone that earned a chuckle from Natsu.

"I can imagine why," Natsu replied hinting something

"Stupid! It's not like that. I just wanted you to know that I'm going back to Japan next week," Lisanna announced.

"Really? So you're finished with your runway show in Paris? That's great! When's your flight back? I'll pick you up," Natsu responded.

"Wednesday next week. I need to finish up some things here for Mira-nee. So how are things going there?" Lisanna asked. Natsu sat down his seat and twirled the pen on his desk.

"Nothing much. Just work and something to kill my time with," Natsu answered boredly.

"Really?You better not be cheating on me there or -

"Whoa easy there babe, I'm not cheating on you," Natsu said defensively, "You know I love only you, right?"

There was a long pause on the line before Natsu heard a slight giggle over the other line.

"All right I believe you. I really miss you right now. Well I need to go, I have to finish the paperwork I have or my sister will kill me," Lisanna said exaggeration heard on her voice that earned a chuckle from Natsu.

"Okay then, I have my own paperwork to battle here. Get a good night's rest okay?" Natsu said.

"I will. You as well. Love you," Lisanna said.

"Love you too," answered Natsu and the line went dead.

Natsu placed his phone back on his desk and went back to doing his reports and checking the plan proposals from the marketing department. He was really thankful for Lisanna because it was her who saved him and helped him reach where he is right now. His mind retraced back the days when he was saved by Lisanna.

_flashback_

_It was a year after Igneel died. Natsu had been living with the Strauss siblings as a sponger after he decided to leave the land of the Heartfilias. He hated them until now especially Lucy who tricked him and played with his heart, but the biggest sin they have committed to him was when they took away his one and only blood relative, his father Igneel. Because of his naivety, he lost his father and watched as he died on his arms. He partly blamed himself for it but his father's blood are still all over the Heartfillias' hands._

_Lisanna took him in and invited him over to stay with her and her siblings which he gladly accepted. Mirajane Strauss, who was the eldest of the three and runs the entire clothing line company that their parents' left them with after a tragic accident, offered Natsu a chance to continue his study with all of the expenses paid without charge but Natsu refused and instead wanted to repay all his debts to them through labor. Mira had no choice but to agree since Natsu seemed pretty determined with it which gained a favorable response from Elfman, the second sibling, saying that Natsu was being a 'Man.'_

_Natsu did housework on his free time and he easily bonded with the servants of the household. On his spare time, he did a bit of self study since he didn't want to waste Mira's goodwill on him. He was a fine student back then but never really did good in making friends because he was afraid to trust people thinking that they will just pretend to be his friend and hurt him. The only friend he had was Lisanna and she helped him open up himself to other people. On his second year in college, he met Gajeel after he had a fight with him and Erza followed after she broke up the fight since she was the student council president. Lisanna and him always went home together regardless if Natsu stayed up late at school because of getting caught in detention. He really felt indebted to her because she always looked after her ever since he was orphaned._

_"Natsu are you listening to me?" Lisanna asked looking annoyed that Natsu was ignoring her._

_"Huh?" Natsu looked at Lisanna who was standing in front of him with her hands on her hips._

_"I've been talking here for the last ten minutes and you weren't even listening to me?" Lisanna said annoyed._

_"S-sorry Lisanna, I was just thinking..." Natsu trailed off. Lisanna glared at him for a few more seconds before she dropped it and softened her gaze at him._

_"Is it about your father again?" Lisanna asked knowing already that by how he tensed at the question, she had hit the mark._

_"...yes...but there are also a lot of other things," Natsu replied._

_"Natsu," Lisanna said and approached him to take his hand and guided him on a bench under a Cherry Tree, "I'll listen to everything so don't hesitate to vent it out. It's always better to talk things out so they don't weigh you down too much. At least that's what Mira-nee always tell me."_

_Natsu looked at Lisanna as they sat on the bench. She was smiling at him and he sighed knowing that he already lost any chances of arguing to drop the subject._

_"I'm just overthinking things I guess. I just can't seem to accept the reason why Lucy ditched me that day...and why did Father have to die? I just can't seem to forget it all... no matter how hard I try..." Natsu said clutching his pants in a tight grip as he turned his head down. He decided long ago that he will not cry any longer but even after a year of burying it all in his mind, he still is being haunted by the memory. Lisanna neared him and buried his head on her shoulder._

_"It's all right Natsu. I'll be here to listen to you always. You can cry on my shoulder if you can't hold it in and if you don't want to then I will cry for you," Lisanna whispered as she coaxed him and rubbed circles on his back. Natsu didn't know why but when he heard those words, he just felt his eyes start to water and they stayed in that position until he felt like he had finished throwing away his vulnerability._

_Three months after, Natsu decided to ask Lisanna out. Elfman was reluctant at first but Mira ushered her brother and let them do as they like. They were steadily going out on dates while on college and 5 months after, they officially became a couple. When they graduated, Natsu took apprenticeship from an old business acquiantance of the Strauss family, Makarov Dreyar. Lisanna arranged his apprenticeship for him under the old man who was reluctant at first but because of Lisanna's persuasion, he was given a chance by the old man. The apprenticeship was gruelling and he struggled to prove himself to the old man but he showed complete tenacity to whatever task that was given to him._

_When everything was slowly getting good for him, a past that he didn't want to remember got back at him. On the company's steady rise, a lot of businesses decided to buy stocks from them. One company in particular was the Heartfilia Railways. He had never imagined that the day would come where that wretched family would swallow their pride to buy stocks on a small company compared to them. He figured that the rumors about the company being in dire financial staits are true. This was when his anger suddenly got the better of him. For Natsu, this was the opportunity that he was waiting for to get back at them for his father. He wanted them to suffer like they did and he was dead serious in accomplishing his revenge._

_That day, he discussed what he wanted with Lisanna and she agreed to the plan. They made the Heartfilias sign a waiver form that will waive their rights to the stocks they have purchased in the event that an occurence arises that foul play is made or they become the reason for dragging down the company, the agreement they have will be voided. Natsu created a false security for them while Lisanna instructed someone to plant a false rumor that the Heartfilias were doing an under the table transaction to stow some funds away from the company. The stock holders heard the rumors and it stirred an investigation that proved them guilty thanks to Lisanna who planted false evidence to pin them down. The last he heard of them was that they lost everything they owned since they set it all as collateral._

_end flashback_

Natsu's thought was broken when a red flag message appeared on his screen. It was an urgent mail that he had to respond to since it was from a business client they were working with. He opened the mail and read the contents before replying to the message and once sent, he went back to his previous work intent on finishing it up to get some sleep he deserved. Any other thoughts of the past that surrounded Lucy thrown back to the recesses of his mind.

* * *

**Next day**

Lucy was finishing up her cleaning duties in Natsu's unit. She was given a day off from her part time job in the diner so she had time to go home early. Before she went out, she made sure that dinner was covered and that Happy was fed. She took her apron off and hung it on the hook on the kitchen wall. The front door opened exactly as she went out the kitchen and Natsu entered inside looking tired.

"W-welcome home Natsu-san," Lucy greeted silently and bowed. Natsu looked at her with a scornful gaze and immediately correccted her.

"That's Natsu-sama for you," he hissed which made Lucy gulp while her head was down low.

"I'm sorry Natsu...sama," Lucy weakly said.

"I didn't hear you," Natsu said and approached her to pull her head up to look at her eyes. Soft brown eyes met scorching black orbs.

"I-I'm so-rry Natsu-sama," Lucy replied and instantly turned away from him. Natsu looked at her a couple more minutes before he walked past her and put his bag down on the sofa.

"I already prepared dinner on the table. If there's nothing else you need from me then I'll be go-

"Actually there is," Natsu replied and immediately cut her off. Lucy faced him with uncertainty in her eyes afraid of what was going on in Natsu's mind.

"Say Lucy-chan," Natsu said in a bit of a mocking tone, "Have you ever done it with another man again?" Lucy tensed to his question and Natsu advanced to Lucy.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Lucy said tight-lipped and her head facing down.

"Oh you know what I mean. You don't have to be shy I mean we did it in the lake before and you seemed to like it," as soon as Natsu said those words, Lucy raised her hands to slap him on the face but her hand was caught by Natsu and he smirked at her. He pulled her to the sofa making her lie down there and he instantly pinned her down to it. Lucy stared wide-eyed at him.

"Tell me Lucy, how many have you had after seven years? Don't tell me you've been wasting that hot body of yours," Natsu said as he took both of Lucy's wrists on his right hand while his left hand rubbed lewdly on her thigh, feeling it through her dress.

"S-stop this..." Lucy pleaded as she turned scared eyes on Natsu who looked at her impassionately. He widened his smirk and brought his mouth down to lick at Lucy's earlobe and bite it hard that made Lucy jump.

"I think I told you before already. I can pay you double depending upon how well you performn your duties to me," Natsu whispered on her ear and licked his way to her neck, "this was what I was talking about."

_**warning**_

After hearing those, Lucy widened her eyes and she started fighting Natsu off from her again. Natsu just laughed at her futile attempts and decided to snake his hand under her blouse and grabbed her breast from underneath it. He harshly bit on her neck and she creamed from it. Tears were starting to trickle down from her eyes and she begged once more to stop Natsu from going further. Before she could scream for help, the doorbell rang and Natsu had to stop to glare at his door. He clicked his tongue in annoyance and rose up from the sofa when the doorbell didn't cease. Lucy took this moment to rise up from the sofa and shakily took her bag and wiped her tears off. When Natsu opened his door, someone launched itself forward and tackled him to the ground.

_**end** **warning**_

"Natsu!"

(crash)

"Who the hell?!" Natsu yelled and looked at the mop of silver hair in front of his eyes. The figure rose a bit straddling him and a very giddy Lisanna smiled up at him.

"Lisanna?!" Natsu exclaimed, "I thought your flight wasn't due until next week?"

"Surprise! I wanted to surprise you so I lied," Lisanna said and got back up and helped Natsu stand up. Lucy who was still in the room stood up and saw Lisanna helping Natsu up.

"Lisanna..." Lucy whispered. Lisanna saw that there was someone else was in the room. She looked at the other person and she gasped in shock when she saw who it was.

"L-Lucy? What are you doing here?" Lisanna asked and Natsu turned back remembering Lucy was still here. The three of them looked at each other while covered inan awkward silence.

* * *

**Leave your reviews or comments. Thanks! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimner: **I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Resolve**

Time stood still and the three people in the room kept deathly quiet for a while. Lisanna was speechless as she looked at Lucy who was inside the unit of her boyfriend. If it were any other woman, it would have been fine by her but to see the first love of her boyfriend with him and only the two of them were alone in a room, she started to think of crazy thoughts. Lucy was holding her left elbow and was pointedly looking away from the couple. Natsu broke the silence.

"Lucy's working as my maid now. She's just about to leave," Natsu said and glanced at Lucy.

"Oh really?" Lisanna answered and looked at Natsu before she glanced back at Lucy and approached her, "Lucy it's been a long time. How have you been?" the silver-haired girl asked enthusiastically and held her hands. Lucy was hoping that Lisanna wouolkdn't notice she was shaking.

"Hi Lisanna, I'm fine. It has been a long time, how are you?" Lucy asked forcing a smile.

"I'm fine. I heard about your father before but we didn't know how to reach you, I'm sorry for your loss," Lisanna said with a concerned face. Lucy thanked her and she politely excused herself to go home.

"Lucy let's chat some other time, okay? I want to catch up with you," Lisanna said to which Lucy nodded. She nodded a goodbye to Natsu who was smiling at her but when she passed by him he whispered somnething which made her drop her facade. The door closed and Lucy went to the elevator, her shaking returning full force and her heart beat faster because of the fear she felt for herself.

_"We'll continue next time"_

Those were the words that rang through her mind which allowed fear to grip her heart and consume her from within.

* * *

As soon as Lucy left, Lisanna pulled her luggage and went to look around the unit, "I hope you don't mind if I stay here for the night Natsu," she said as she went to the kitchen to grab something to drink.

"Not at all. I'm actually glad you're here," Natsu replied as he went to sit on the sofa, "How long are you going to stay?"

"Just for tonight. I need to go back home to see Mira-nee and Elf-niichan but I'll be visiting you frequently," Lisanna answered as she also went to sit on Natsu's lap and snaked her arms around his neck. Natsu was looking troubled for some reason and Lisanna noticed this right away.

"What's wrong?" Lisanna asked with worry. Natsu hesitated for a bit before he spoke.

"Listen...about Lucy..." Natsu was going to continue further but Lisanna pecked him on the lips to cut his statement. Natsu was surprised and he stared wide eyed at Lisanna.

"You don't have to say anything. I trust you Natsu. Besides, I know how close you were with Lucy back when we were kids," Lisanna said as she smiled at Natsu making him smile back at her and they shared a passionate kiss together. However, Natsu failed to see the evil glint in LIsanna's eyes as she pulled Natsu down the sofa wanting him to think of only her and no one else.

* * *

Lucy got down the bus and heard its door close and went on ahead to its next stop. Her shaking had died down by now but it left a shock in her mind and she couldn't help but feel more vulnerable than before. A hand landed on her left shoulder and she immediatley flinched upon contact and upon impulse she swatted the hand away harshly and turned to the person behind her. Sting held his hand that Lucy swatted and was hurt but not at the contact but because when Lucy turned around, he saw her eyes that were already red, obviously from crying, etched with fear judging from how large they grew. Her other hand was clutching her bag close to her body as if to try to hide herself behind it and she was visibly shaking from fear and panting heavy breaths.

"S-Sting...?" Lucy asked as she had a good look of the person who was behind her.

"Yeah... I saw you walk out the bus earlier so I approached you. Is everything okay?" Sting asked rubbing his hand that slightly turned red from Lucy's slap. Lucy saw this and she felt bad for hitting Sting because she thought Natsu had followed her home.

"I'm sorry about your hand Sting," Lucy said as she frowned further while looking at Sting's hand. The blonde man just brushed it off and grinned at Lucy to stop her worrying.

"It's nothing. I don't mind," his face then turned serious and he spoke in an equally serious tone, "what happened?"

"It's nothing," Lucy answered and looked away from Sting.

"It's not just nothing if you have that pained look in your face," Sting raised his voice a bit which made Lucy jump. He regretted what he did and apologized just as easily which Lucy accepted.

"I'm not going to ask youo any further if you really don't want to talk about it but I hope you realize that we are all worried about you. You should at least try opening up to us or at least to Levy," Sting said and hesitated a bit before adding, "or me."

Lucy smiled at this and she looked up at Sting to thank him properly for it which made Sting blush and he pointedly looked away.

"Well, it's late and I wanted to go bring these rice cakes over to share with you and Natsuki so I guess I should walk you home then," Sting said while he was holding out a plastic bag with a box of rice cakes in it. Lucy could not help but smile at how cute Sting looked while he was looking away at her as he was offering to walk her home. Sting moved his gaze at her and saw that she was smiling at him and giggled a bit.

"W-what's so funny?" Sting asked.

"Thank you Sting," Lucy replied which made the blush on Sting's face darken as he spoke, "A-Anyway, let's go. It's getting chilly out here."

Sting walked ahead and was scratching his head before he stopped and looked back at Lucy. The blonde girl breathed deeply and followed Sting as they walked home together.

* * *

"I'm home," Lucy called out as she entered the house. Footsteps were heard rushing towards the door and Natsuki appeared in front of Lucy and tackled her with a hug.

"Welcome home Mommy," Natsuki greeted as she tooth-grinned at Lucy. Levy also came out the kitchen and she greeted Lucy as well.

"Welcome back Lu-chan. You're early today," Levy said and wiped her hands on the apron.

"Well I got off work pretty earlt and I have no work at the diner tonight," Lucy said.

"Good then you're just in time for dinner then," Levy grinned and Natsuki looked at her as they shared a grin once the little girl released Lucy from her hold.

"Can I join in?" Sting who just came in carrying the rice cakes said.

"Sting!" Natsuki squealed and ran to the blonde man completely happy to see him.

"How are you kid?" Sting asked as he ruffled her hair, "you should really consider changing that gate of yours. It's beyond damaged."

"Well maybe once I save enough money then I can hire someone to fix it. I have to prioritize our expenses after all," Lucy said and Sting just blankly stared at her and gave a sigh.

"There's no helping it. I'll fix it in the weekend then," Sting said and Lucy lifted a brow at that.

"You'll do that?" Lucy asked, "but I can't pay you."

"It's fine. Since I've been eating over your place a lot, I'll do these kind of stuff for you at no cost," Sting smirkedand went ahead to the dining table scooping up Natsuki.

Levy grinned at Lucy and elbowed her when Lucy walked beside her, "Hey Lu-chan, are you two going out already?"

Lucy gawked at Levy's question and blushed a deep shade of red, "N-No! Levy-chan what are you talking about?"

"Well I've been noticing lately that you two spend a lot of time together. He's even walked you twice already," Levy pointed out which made Lucy blush harder.

"It was just coincidence and how do you all that anyway?" Lucy asked trying to hide her embarassment.

"Rogue told me. He also tolde me about Sting having a crush on you," Levy teased further.

"That-t's...!" Lucy was speechless.

"Mommy we're hungry. It's bad to make food wait. It will get cold," Natsuki said as she peeped her head from the corner.

"What are you two talking about?" Sting asked as he also went to check out the two women talking amongst themselves.

"Nothing!" both women responded and Sting just looked at them blankly, "Whatever. Let's go on ahead Natsuki."

"Yup!" Natsuki exclaimed and the two of them marched to the table.

Levy and Lucy sweatdropped and they went ahead but not without Levy whispering over to Lucy, "We'll talk later."

* * *

The following day, Natsuki woke up to the smell of fried bacon and eggs. She woke up rubbing her eyes sleepily and saw her mother leisurely cooking breakfast. Lucy heard little footsteps and turned around to see Natsuki already awake and looking at her sleepily so she greeted her 'good morning.' Natsuki just yawned and cocked her head to the side as she looked at Lucy closely.

"Mommy, don't you have work today?" Natsuki asked. Lucy turned off the stove and placed the eggs and bacon on a plate before she approached Natsuki and rubbed the sleep of her eyes with a damp cloth.

"I decided to take today off because I wanted to spend time with my daughter more," Lucy said as she smiled at Natsuki who beamed at her, "Let's eat breakfast. We don't want you going to school late today."

They both ate in silence and as soon as they finished their breakfast, Lucy told Natsuki to take a bath while she finished cleaning up the table and the dishes. She has decided last night to quit her job at Natsu's to avoid him pulling off anything like what he did yesterday. For the meantime, she will be working extra hours at the diner and avoid getting associated with Natsu as much as she can. One thing she didn't expect to see was Lisanna coming over Natsu's place and practically launch herself to him. From what she witnessed, she could tell that the two were already a couple which made her chest tighten a bit but she simply brushed it off as anxiety from Natsu's attack.

Levy already knew about what happened to her because she told her about it as soon as they put Natsuki to sleep. Of course Levy was enraged and wanted to beat the bastard up and was even urging Lucy to press charges but she opposed the idea saying that she still regards him as Natsuki's father.

_flashback_

_"You're joking right? The prick almost had his way with you and you're willing to overlook that? You're crazy!" Sting exclaimed._

_"Sting-kun's right. Lu-chan even if you both had a history, that doesn't give him any right to do that to you. Even if he's Natsuki's father you can just let this slip. An assault is still an assault," Levy reasoned._

_Lucy dropped her head lower to hide her eyes and just stayed silent before continuing on, "even so..."_

_When they heard her trail off, they both stopped and just dropped the subject. They already knew that they lost the argument and they didn't want to put Lucy into too much depression anymore. Sting left after that and told Lucy to tell him if she needed anything._

_"If there's anything you need or just someone there to listen. You can always count on me or Levy," Sting said and Lucy nodded before seeing him off their gate. Levy left after a few minutes and gave Lucy a hug before giving her the almost similar parting words Sting left her._

_end flashback_

"Mommy I'm ready!" Natsuki announced as she stood in front of Lucy fully dressed in her school uniform. Lucy smiled at her daughter and fixed her collar a bit before she went out the door with her daughter. After locking the door to their house, she took Natsuki's hand and they walked hand in hand to school.

"Ah good morning Natsuki-chan, Lucy-san," Wendy greeted as she saw them to which they both returned the greeting.

"Hi Wendy-chan...Mommy's walking me to school today. Do you want to go along with us?" Natsuki asked while giving off a grin.

"Of course. Would it be okay though?" Wendy asked.

"Sure. I don't mind it," Lucy answered and the two children walked side by side while Lucy watched from behind.

_I need to give out my resignation letter by today. I'll just drop it in his mail in the afternoon,_ Lucy thought as she shuddered after getting a flash of Natsu's attack on her. Wendy noticed Lucy's unease and so did Natsuki so they stopped talking with each other and waited for Lucy to catch up.

"Hey Natsuki-chan, is your mom okay?" Wendy asked Natsuki in a low voice to which Natsuki just frowned a bit.

"I'm not sure. She doesn't tell me about it but I noticed she's been spacing out recently," Natsuki answered. When Lucy was just in front of them, they pretended to chat again and threw some silly questions at her to get her preoccupied and distracted to avoid thinking about whatever was bothering her.

* * *

Lisanna was lounging on the poolside of the Strauss mansion after returning home that morning. Her mind was still deep in thought about a blonde woman she thought she would never see again. Her family has known the Heartfilias so naturally she knew personally who Lucy is and what history she had with Natsu. She was bothered. Right now, Natsu is still clinging on the past and she knows just from looking at Natsu's eyes yesterday that despite his hate towards Lucy, a tiny bit of his heart still loved her.

"I guess it was a good thing that I went back earlier than expected," Lisanna muttered her mind drifting back to her last conversation with Lucy about Natsu a few years back.

_flashback_

_Lisanna came over to see Lucy since they heard about the engagement between her and a business partner of her father. They spent the afternoon talking about it and the details of the engagement in Lucy's room to keep things private._

_"Is it really true that you're getting married soon Lucy?" Lisanna asked the blonde. Lucy just nodded with a frown evident in her face._

_"It can't be helped. Father says that there is no other way to evade it. You may not know this but currently we are experiencing some sort of financial problem especially after the company launched that big project to build a connecting rail between Crocus and Weiss Point. Personally, I don't want to continue it but I know how important the company is to Father so I decided to help in any way I can," Lucy explained a bit somberly while radiating a very sad smile._

_"What about Natsu?" Lisanna asked to which surprised Lucy, "don't you love him?"_

_"I - How...?" Lucy asked a bit incoherent with words because of surprise._

_"I think it's already a bit obvious by now, don't you think?" Lisanna said pointing an accusing finger at her._

_"Yes...I love him..." Lucy admitted and looked out the window on her balcony, "I haven't told him yet and I don't plan to tell him either."_

_Lisanna was surprised at her answer and she stood up abruptly, "But you should. How else would he know how you feel? Are you afraid of his answer? Lucy he - "_

_"I don't want to hurt him," Lucy curtly answered which caught Lisanna off guard._

_"What are you talking about?" Lisanna asked and continued to stand up._

_"If I tell him I love him now, he might end up getting hurt in the end. I already know his answer since he told me about it two nights ago by the lake but I never gave him an answer. As much as it hurts us both, I'd rather have him hate me for rejecting him than see him get hurt thinking that I played his heart," Lucy answered as she too stood up and walked out her balcony letting her golden hair dance with the wind, "It will be better for him to think I rejected him when he learns about my engagement because he can simply move on and forget about me but if he knows that I love him back and finds out about the engagement then he will surely take it hard and might even try to think of something stupid to stop the engagement."_

_"Knowing Natsu, I know he'll get hurt trying to bail me out but if he thinks I rejected him then he will stop chasing after me and we can then go our separate ways." Lucy further explained in detail as she stared out far in the distance._

_"Is that what you really think you should do? You're just hurting him all the same," Lisanna argued._

_"Like I said, better him to hate me for rejecting his feelings than him getting hurt trying to win me back," Lucy placed her hand on he heart as she turned to Lisanna with a bittersweet smile, "As long as I know he's safe, I'm fine with that because no matter who I'm with, my heart will only belong to him."_

_end flashback_

Lisanna shook her head and laughed a bit. Back then she didn't quite understand what Lucy meant but now she understood and it made her resolve firm to not give Natsu up. She did earn his affection after all and it's Lucy's loss for letting him slip away. She stood up and went to her room deciding to get a decent sleep since she barely had one in Natsu's place because of what they did throughout the night.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry if it took so long. I'll be updating again soon enough so just wait for it. Please leave reviews for any thoughts you have. Thank you for supporting the story :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Notes: **Thank you guys for the reviews... I just read them all and even replied to some. It really is very motivating when people like what you make. I'll try to update at least 2 chapters this week and the following weeks. Hopefully I don't get too much work on my hands here. Here's a note in advance, you'll probably hate Natsu and Lisanna more on the upcoming chapters so have your stress balls ready to squeeze out the anger in your veins. Also I'm sorry for those who got uncomfortable about the really M-rated insinuations of the story. I will still be placing warnings if there will be more of those scenes so you can freely skip it but I promise I won't go too far as to turn the story M-rated all in all. It's just that I've already plotted some of those scenes to make a strong sense of suffering for the characters. **WARNING: foul language on later parts. read at your own risk.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its chapters.

* * *

The school bell rang and children rushed out of the building wanting to go home as soon as possible. Some went home by themselves while some were in a group and others had their parents or guardians waiting for them outside the school gates. Natsuki and Wendy both came out and chatted about random things.

"...and she was blushing mad at Romeo-kun the entire time during class," Wendy said and both her and Natsuki giggled.

"Well, Asuka-chan does like him somehow but I know someone who has an even bigger crush on him," Natsuki teased Wendy by adding emphasis on someone and wiggling her eyebrows at her playfully. Wendy blushed and pouted at Natsuki for teasing her to which the latter visibly laughed at.

"What are you girls talking about?" an old voice spoke out. The two girls looked ahead to see Poluchka standing outside the gates waiting for them to answer.

"Oh hi Poluchka-san," Natsuki greeted and bowed at the old lady.

"Hello Natsuki-chan how are you and your mother?" Poluchka greeted and smiled at Natsuki.

"We're doing fine. Mom wants to say thank you for the eggs you gave the other day," Natsuki replied.

"You're welcome," Poluchka said.

"Baa-chan why are you here? Did you come here to fetch me?" Wendy asked.

"Yes, I need to get some new herbs to plant in our garden and since the store is close to your school I decided to come pick you up," Poluchka said.

"Yay!" Wendy cheered but remembered that Natsuki would then have to go alone if she went with Poluchka. Natsuki noticed how Wendy's mood shifted so she tried to console her by urging her to go with Poluchka.

"You should go with her already Wendy. Don't mind me I can go home by myself," Natsuki said as she forced a smile.

"Who said you're going home alone?" a man's voice said from behind them. They looked behind them and they saw Sting standing behind them with his hands on his pockets.

"Sting what are you doing here?" Natsuki asked.

"Your mother asked me to pick you up. She said she had to do something and will meet us at the park afterwards," Sting answered.

"Well then we should be going now," Poluchka said and both her and Wendy waved goodbye to both Sting and Natsuki.

"Yo kid, want to get some ice cream?" Sting asked as he winked at Natsuki to which she eagerly nodded her head in agreement, "all right let's go."

The two blondes happily walked to get some ice cream while they started chatting about random things along the way.

* * *

Lucy was in front of the condominium building that housed Natsu's unit as she nervously stood there clutching the envelope that contained her resignation letter. Breathing heavily, she walked up the front revolving doors and headed straight to the receptionist. After they exchanged greetings, she left her the envelope and told the receptionist that it was for Natsu Dragneel. She was about to leave when she saw Lisanna come in from the other door.

"Lucy?" Lisanna called out as she put down her sunglasses that she was wearing to get a better look at Lucy.

"Lisanna, how are you?" Lucy replied out of courtesy.

"Ah it is Lucy. I'm fine thank you for asking. How about you? It's been a long time, " Lisanna asked as well.

"I'm fine," Lucy simply replied, "I need to go now. It's been nice meeting you again Lisanna," she bowed and moved to leave and Lisanna just smiled a her. She went to the receptionist asked what Lucy was doing here and was told that she was working as a maid for Natsu and that she came to leave an envelope to be given to Natsu.

"I'll give him that letter for you. I'm his girlfriend, you see," Lisanna said and flashed an innocent smile on the receptionist. The lady hesitated for a moment but Lisanna coaxed her until the envelope was handed over to her. After getting the letter, she went up to Natsu's unit and went inside using the spare key that was given to her by Natsu.

Lisanna plopped down on the sofa and ripped open the envelope skimming through the contents of the letter visibly smirking over every word she is reading. As soon as she finished the letter, she tossed it on the table and muttered to herself, "Looks like I don't have to do anything else then."

* * *

"Hey Sting," Natsuki asked as she licked her strawberry ice cream that Sting bought for her.

"Hn?" Sting asked while munching on his own vanilla ice cream.

"Is Mommy troubled over something?" Natsuki asked and looked up at Sting who was looking up the sky.

"Why do you ask?" he replied as he continued to stare at the clouds while they sat on the park bench and ate their ice cream.

"Well, she's been looking paler than usual and I catch her spacing out a couple of times. She doesn't really tell me anything even if I ask her. I'm just worried," Natsuki finished and looked down on the ground letting the ice cream drip from her cone to fall on the ground. Sting glanced at her and ruffled her hair which made the kid look up to Sting.

"You're just overthinking it kid. You're Mom's a strong woman so even if something is bothering her it's no big deal. She can handle herself and you. Sometimes adults just need to think of some things but that only makes them strong," Sting said and smiled at her before continuing, "If you really want to not make her worry then you should also be strong for her." Sting finished up and grinned at her which made the young girl grin back at him.

"Now finish up that ice cream before your Mom sees us. I don't want to face her wrath for making you eat dessert before dinner," Sting added and finished up his ice cream gulping down the cone. Natsuki nodded and hurried to finish her ice cream.

From the distance, Natsuki saw Lucy walking towards them and she instantly beamed and waved at her. Sting saw her too but something was off about her judging by how she was walking with her shoulders slouched. When Lucy was a few steps away from them, they approached her and Lucy smiled warmly at them both.

"Sorry it take me too long to get here," Lucy apologetically said.

"It's alright. Sting and I don't mind, right?" Natsuki asked as she looked at Sting for agreement.

"Yeah..." Sting answered. He was looking worriedly at Lucy because despite the smile she was showing to both of them, he could clearly see sadness in her eyes.

"Let's go home it's almost my shift at the family diner. I'll cook you dinner before I leave for my shift," Lucy said as she took Natsuki's hand which made the little girl smile at her, "Thank you for looking after her Sting. Why don't you have dinner at our house so I can pay you back at the very least," Lucy offered as she thanked the blonde man who just smirked at her before replying.

"Why not? Then maybe we could go to work together," Sting replied and winked at her which made her blush a little before walking ahead with Natsuki on her side, Sting following after.

* * *

Natsu just arrived back at his home and upon entering the door he heard someone getting busy in the kitchen. Thinking it was Lucy, he smirked and decided to continue where they left off the other day. He placed his bag and coat on the sofa before loosening up his tie and approaching the kitchen.

"How about we continue where we left off yesterday," Natsu said out loud with an evil smirk on his face.

"You just got home and that's what you're thinking already?" a voice very different from Lucy's responded and Natsu immediately looked in his kitchen to see not the familiar blonde-haired maid but Lisanna who was busy cooking dinner.

"Lisanna?" Natsu asked completely surprised to not see Lucy that time. Lisanna looked back at Natsu holding a small plate on her left hand and a laddle on the right. She poured a bit of the curry she cooked and blew it a little to let it cool before tasting it herself.

"I think it tastes right. Care to try some?" she asked sweetly as she put another scoop and went to Natsu to offer him to taste it. Natsu blinked and smiled before he took a sip himself and savoured the taste. It didn't taste that bad but he preferred the curry Lucy cooked the other day...

_Wait! what did I just...?_

"Natsu how was it?" Lisanna asked as she awaited at Natsu's verdict patiently, smiling sweetly at him in the process. Natsu who got cut off from his train of nthought smiled a bit awkwardly before responding.

"It's great. You're cooking is the best," Natsu answered to which Lisanna pouted, "What?" Natsu asked blinking confused at how Lisanna was sulking.

"Liar. You don't look like you liked it," Lisanna said and Natsu felt her bad mood around her so he decided to wrap his arms around her waist and pecked her cheeks. Lisanna blushed at his actions.

"I'm sorry. I was spacing out earlier and you just caught me by surprise. Did you know you look hot ijn that apron?" Natsu said winking making nLisanna blush again and playfully punched him on his arm.

"Really, you should pay more attention when someone's talking," Lisanna said and got out of his embrace to ready the dinner table.

"I'll be preparing our dinner so you should go change or take a hot shower while I finish up," Lisanna said and went back to work. Natsu responded an 'okay' before turning around to get a shower. When he glanced on his living room table, he saw a torn envelope with a letter beside it. He went to take a look at the letter and saw what it was. His eyes bulged angrily at what he read and dashed outside the door to hop on his car. Lisanna was just about to go out the kitchen when he saw Natsu storming off the door clutching a piece of paper.

"Hey Natsu! Where are you go - "

BAM!

The door closed harshly making Lisanna wince at the loud sound. She looked back at the living room table and saw that the resignation was no longer there and she balled his fist in anger.

_Damned Lucy, so Natsu still cares for her after all_, Lisanna thought vehemently and threw the laddle to the floor.

When Natsu got in his car, he revved up the engine and sped through the highway. _Does she think I'll let her leave like before? Not a chance! I'm not through toying with her!_ Natsu inwardly thought as he clutched the steering wheel harder.

* * *

"Lucy thanks for the meal," Sting said as he patted his stomach signifying that he appreaciated the meal offered by Lucy. The blonde girl laughed and and she started fixing up the table.

"You're welcome," Lucy said as she picked up the plates and placed it on the sink. Sting stood up and offered to help her do the dishes.

"Let me help you with those," Sting offered as he went beside her by the sink to wash the dishes.

"You don't have to since your a guest. Just stay in the living room while you wait for me then we can go to work together," Lucy said but Sting once again insisted.

"Just let me help you out here. How about you go on ahead and take a bath. I had mine before I picked up Natsuki so I can go directly to work like this," Sting answered.

"You sure? But really - "

"No buts. Come on, since when did a few plates became a threat for me?" Sting asked jokingly while holding out his right arm to flex his muscles at Lucy while his other hand rested on his bicep. Lucy just sighed and excused herself since she will be taking a bath. Natsuki was in the living room watching some random show on TV when Sting finished with the dishes.

"Your Mom ready yet?" Sting asked the little girl.

"Nope. She is still having a bath. It'll take some time for her to finish," Natsuki replied and Sting sat beside her to watch the show.

After a couple of minutes, Lucy finished and was already dressed and had her bag slung on her shoulder. She asked Natsuki to wait for Levy since she already called her to look after Natsuki while she's out. Natsuki kissed Lucy on the cheeks after nodding in approval and the two went out to go to work. The two blondes were walking side by side and having a fun chat when they saw from the corner of the street a red sports car that looked eerily familiar with Lucy that she froze on the spot.

"What's wrong?" Sting asked as he too stopped when Lucy suddenly stopped walking and was just staring at the car in front of them.

_It couldn't be..._ Lucy thought. As soon as she finished saying that in her thoughts, someone stepped out of the car. The first thing she saw made her shiver in fear and her eyes grew wide at the sight of spiky pink hair.

"Lucy are you all right?" Sting asked as he saw how scared Lucy's expression was so he instantly looked at the person she was looking at. He saw a guy in white long sleeves with the first button open and had dark pants and shoes. His hair was spiky and pink and had slanted black eyes.

"Na...tsu..." Lucy muttered to which Sting heard and he saw the said guy move forward walking closer to Lucy. Sting immediately stood between them hiding Lucy behind him and he saw Natsu glare further at him after doing that.

_So she wanted to resign to have more fun with this blonde bastard,_ Natsu thought inwardly. Judging by how the blonde dude was reacting towards Lucy and by how she inched back to hide behind the guy, he can tell that the two were close and it made his blood boil more. When he was in front of the blonde guy, a stare down started where both of them intensified glares at each other.

"You're in the way," Natsu simply said with venom laced in each word.

"What do you want?" Sting asked disregarding the question.

"I have business with her," Natsu answered back and glanced a bit at Lucy who pointedly looked away.

"Well, she's busy," Sting answered which made Natsu snicker, "I've heard about you. Natsu Dragneel. Rich, powerful, someone who girls would die to go out with and the biggest heartbreaking asshole in the world." Sting spat and his eyes glared further at him.

"Sting that's enough..." Lucy whispered trying to pull him away from Natsu. The pinkhead heard the name and he smirked at the blonde man.

"So you're name's Sting?" Natsu asked.

"What's it to you?" Sting replied.

"Well...Sting, I don't care what you think and I don't know who told you that information but you're really getting on my nerves right now so if I were you I'd step away," Natsu warned directing a hard glare at him that didn't affect Sting at all.

"Then go ahead and try," Sting taunted and pushed Natsu back who pushed him back in return until Sting swung a fist to Natsu. A fist fight broke out from the two and Lucy yelled at the two to stop it but they wouldn't listen. When Natsu was about to swing a right hook to Sting, Lucy grabbed him by the arm to pull him back which gave Sting an opening to punch him in the gut. Natsu coughed out air but recovered and returned a strong left to Sting that knocked him a few feet back then he pushed Lucy off his arm hard which made her hit the nearby wall hard.

"Mommy!" a young child's voice yelled out.

"Lucy!" Sting called out and he rushed at Natsu to tackle him to the ground, "You'll pay for that asshole!"

Lucy was dizzy for hitting her head on the wall before she recognized the voice. Natsuki followed her mother and Sting to hand over the phone that Lucy left on the table. She was surprised to see that a fight was breaking out from not too far from their house and saw her mother get knocked back to a wall. She called her out as she was slowly sliding down the wall obviously getting dizzy for hitting her head a bit on the wall.

The two men were still getting at each other's throat and Natsuki was already crying and screaming for the men to stop but they did not listen. Natsu was straddling Sting and about to land another blow when Natsuki hit Natsu's back to stop him. Without noticing it, Natsu knocked her back making her lose her balance and hit her head on the side of his car knocking her unconscious. Lucy just got her focus back when she saw Natsuki be pushed by Natsu and hit her head on the side of the car. She saw her daughter's body fall limp on the ground and she staggered to get toher side.

"N-Natsuki?"

no response

"Natsuki wake up," Lucy spoke and was slightly starting to break up. This made the two men stop from brawling and they looked at Lucy who was trying to wake the knocked out child. Sting pushed Natsu away and rushed to look at Natsuki.

"Hey Natsuki wake up," Sting said as he lightly slapped the unconscious child. Natsu could only stare at them and felt guilty for pushing the kid away.

"We need to take her to the hospital...she needs to go to the hospital Sting...she'll be all right won't she?" Lucy was rambling already and was on the brink of hyperventilating.

"Get her in my car. I'll drive you to the hospital," Natsu said. Lucy did not think twice and hopped on the car with Natsuki firmly embraced to her.

"Sting please go to the house and wait for Levy. She'll worry if she won't see Natsuki there," Lucy frantically said.

"I'll catch up with you guys on the hospital," Sting said as he glaredd at Natsu before he also went inside the car with Lucy following suit.

Sting saw the car drive away in the distance and he clicked his tongue before he rushed back to Lucy's house to wait for Levy. While on the car, Lucy kept on rocking Natsuki back and forth and crying while telling her to wake up already. No matter how much he hated the woman, there's no way he could hate the kid so he stepped on the gas to reach the nearest hospital and have her treated forgetting about his reason for charging to Lucy at the meantime.

* * *

**A/N: **I will be posting the next chapter within the week since I'm a bit free from work. Sama as always, leave reviews for comments or any other thoughts you have on the chapter. Thanks.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Notes: **I'm surprised at the number of reviews I am getting and again guys I am so thankful to all of you. I know a lot of you want to hurt Natsu right now and yes Twofme I won't stop you so go ahead and hurt him as much as you like, he really deserves it...at the moment. Here's the next chapter for you to read. Like always, leave reviews for your comments. Language might be too strong for some readers so please be advised. Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.

* * *

**CHAPTER 10: Fact or Fiction?**

In Magnolia General Hospital, the doors burst open to reveal a blonde woman carrying in an unconscious blonde girl hysterically scream for help as she cried her eyes out. Following her, a pink haired man hastily went to the nurses' station to request assistance and they immediately rushed in to get the child in to the treatment room. A nurse asked Lucy as she was tailing the bed where they let her daughter rest as to what happened to quickly asses the situation.

"S-she got her-r head hit...(sniff) on t-the car," Lucy answered while sobbing.

"She got hit by a car?" the nurse verified and Natsu who was following them to the treatment room answered back.

"No, I accidentally pushed her too hard and she hit her head on my car," Natsu said a bit dispassionately which earned a glare from Lucy despite her tears.

"Alright, we need to ask you to step back. We can take it from here," the nurse replied and the two stopped as the nurse closed the door and a red light lit on top of the door.

Lucy kept pacing back and forth while biting her fingernails worrying about her daughter's well-being. Natsu, on the other hand was casually lounging on one of the seats while blankly looking at Lucy. Footsteps suddenly rushed in towards them and they saw both Sting and Levy arrive looking worried for the little girl.

"Lu-chan!" Levy called out and she was instantly hugged by Lucy as she cried out her worry on her shoulder.

"Levy I'm scared. What if something happened to her?" Lucy cried out and Levy just ushered her with reassuring words that nothing bad is going to happen to her daughter. Sting looked sadly at her while Natsu was just watching the entire thing not really feeling nearly as worried as they are. He does feel responsible for what happened to the kid but he consoled himself that if it wasn't for the blonde idiot who tackled him, he wouldn't have had reacted in such a way.

"Don't worry Luce, Natsuki's a strong kid you know that," Sting said and smiled a bit to help reassure her.

Lucy nodded and smiled a bit trying to calm herself as soon as Sting placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Natsu glared daggers at Sting's back when he saw the notion and he didn't understand why he felt that way either which made him even more pissed at himself. He stood up and approached Lucy to apologize for what happened.

"What do you want now?" Sting asked as he covered Lucy from view and snarled at Natsu.

"I'm sorry for what happened to your daughter," Natsu said emotionlessly as if he was reading a script, "I think now is not the right time to talk about your employment so I'll come by your house another time. Just send me the hospital bill and I'll pay for your expenses." He finished as he turned to leave.

"How dare you!" Lucy yelled which made Natsu stop and turn around to face her.

"Excuse me?" Natsu asked visibly annoyed at Lucy. The blonde woman stalked him despite Levy trying to hold her back.

"You were the reason she got here in the first place and you'll just casually leave like it was nothing?!" Lucy said enraged.

"Hey if it weren't for that dumb boyfriend of yours we wouldn't have that scuffle that led to her accident and honestly she wouoldn't have been there in the first place and if she didn't interfere then - SLAP!

A loud resounding slap was heard through the corridors of the hospital which stunned everyone in their places. Lucy had tears falling freely from her eyes while her hand was still outstretched and her eyes reflected anger from hearing what Natsu said as an excuse. Natsu was shocked and had his eyes wide from what happened.

"You will not speak about Natsuki in that manner," Lucy muttered as she gritted her teeth in anger and let her hand fall to her sides before continuing, "I can take all the bad-mouthing and abuse you throw at me but you will never do anything to hurt Natsuki," Lucy added and clenched her fists tight.

"Like I care about your brat - " Natsu spat and Lucy raised her head to stare down Natsu and also raised her voice to cut him off.

"She's _**our** _daughter damn you!" Lucy yelled out breathing heavily afterwards. Natsu was shocked from Lucy's revelations and both Sting and Levy didn't expect Lucy to snap like that thinking that she will continue to hide Natsuki's existence from Natsu.

"W-what are you talking about? What do you mean our child?" Natsu asked in disbelief. Lucy was looking at him defiantly and was not faltering one bit. He scoffed a bit and laughed the matter aside.

"What's so funny?" Lucy asked not understanding what Natsu found amusing.

"You. Are you really that low to even make up a lie like that? I'm not going to believe that one bit seeing that she's your daughter from that guy behind you," Ntasu pointed out, "you should've just said you needed more money from me instead of lying like that."

"Hey don't talk to Lucy like that jerk," Sting answered having enough of Natsu's cocky attitude. Levy was stopping Sting from causing a scene but all the while she was glaring at Natsu.

"Seven years ago..." Lucy started hiding her eyes from behind her bangs.

"What?" Natsu asked barely hearing what she said.

"Seven years ago, on that lake near the field of gardenias, something happened to us after you confessed to me that night. Natsuki was the product of that night. I am her mother and you are her father. The father who she never knew. I never intended to let her know you in the first place because I know you won't believe me. I was going to tell you the night we were supposed to rendezvous but you didn't came and..." Lucy broke down after that and both Levy and Sting tried to comfort her.

"You don't need to say anything more Lu-chan," Levy said.

"Yeah. It's not your problem if he won't believe you," Sting said and glared at Natsu.

Natsu grit his teeth and just stormed off without saying a word to any of them. Lucy fell down on her knees and cried her eyes out once more as she used her hand to stifle the noises coming out of her mouth from crying. She was tired from everything that was happening around her and because of the stress she suddenly felt weak and lost consciousness. Sting noticed her lean to her left and he caught her before she fell down the floor while Levy gasped and knelt beside Lucy.

"Lu-chan! Wake up Lu-chan," Levy frantically nudged Lucy on her shoulder to try to wake her up.

"Hey get yourself together Lucy, wake up," Sting said as he also tried to support Lucy on her head while shaking her awake. He then tokk her in his arms and carried her bridal style.

"She's burning hot!" Levy gasped as she placed her hand on her forehead.

"I'll look for a doctor and get help. You should stay here and wait for the doctor's assessment on Natsuki. I'll get back once I find someplace she can rest for a while," Sting said as he lightly jogged towards a nurse who was walking by the corridor. They talked a bit and they were soon led off away from Levy's sight. She looked back at the doors behind her and saw the red light still on as she put her hands together in silent prayer hoping for the best for both mother and child.

* * *

Lisanna was pacing back and forth inside Natsu's apartment. She has been trying to reach Natsu for the past two hours and the only thing she could reach whenever she tried calling was his voicemail. For the past two hours, text messages were sent with not a single reply for any of them and this made her more frustrated.

"Damn it Natsu where did you run off to?!" Lisanna cursed while clutching hard at her phone.

From outside, she heard the sound of the elevator so she quickly went straight to the door to see if it was Natsu. Before she could even reach the doorknob, it opened and Natsu came in with a very irate expression on his face. Lisanna was shocked to face head on a very infuriated Natsu and she forgot all about nagging him and yelling at him for running out of their dinner date.

"Natsu what happened to you?" Lisanna asked as she followed Natsu who was angrily stalking towards his living room. He stopped and just stood there for a while balling his fists in anger before he whispered.

"Did you know?" Natsu muttered under his breath but Lisanna barely heard it.

"What? I can't hear you - "

"I said did you know?" Natsu asked gritting his teeth.

"Know what?" Lisanna asked clearly not understanding his question. Natsu faced her and grabbed her by the shoulders his anger getting the better of him.

"DID YOU KNOW ABOUT LUCY'S DAUGHTER?!" Natsu yelled and Lisanna shook with her eyes wide that Natsu found out about it.

"Y-yes," she responded in fear of what Natsu might do to him.

"How? And why didn't you tell me?!" he asked back.

"I found out five years ago but I never told you because it was irrelevant," she answered.

"Irrelevant? She said we had a daughter. I'm the father! How is that irrelevant?!" Natsu asked cornering Lisanna.

"Well how can you be so sure you're the father?!" Lisanna asked back finally snapping at his outburst.

"What?" Natsu was caught in surprise and Lisanna took the chance to release herself from Natsu's hold then she started poking him with her finger over and over while ranting.

"You storm off as I invited you to dinner just to come back and vent you're anger at me? How stupid can you get huh Natsu? She lied to you seven years back and now she just told you that you are the father of her child and you instantly believe her?!" Lisanna threw her arms up in frustration, "I will not tolerate this. You're not even sure but you simply believed your childhood crush's words then get angry at me - your girlfriend for that matter! Argh!"

She stomped out the door leaving a stunned Natsu who just watched her leave. When he heard the door close with a bang, he returned to his senses and chased after her.

"Wait Lisanna I didn't mean to - "

But she wasn't there anymore. He looked at the elevator door and saw it was already going down so he went back to his living room to grab his phone and instantly dialled in Lisanna's number but her phone was already off.

"Fuck!" Natsu yelled in frustration as he threw his phone on the floor shattering it to pieces. He sat on his sofa and placed his head on his hands trying to drown out the chaotic thoughts running in his mind.

* * *

Lucy slowly woke inside a white room. Her sight was still blurry so she blinked once to focus her sight. She rose from the bed and studied the room noticing that she was inside a hospital room. She placed her hand on her forehead and felt a bit dizzy so she stayed sitting on the bed.

_Why am I inside a hospital room?,_ Lucy asked herself and tried to backtrack her thoughts. She immediately remembered her reason for being there and jolted up to run out the door. It opened before she even reached the doorknob and Sting came inside looking surprised to see Lucy already up and about.

"Lucy you shouldn't be - "

"Where's Natsuki? I have to see Natsuki," Lucy said as she went past Sting and walked the hallway aimlessly with Sting following after her. He caught her arm to stop her but she resisted.

"Wait Lucy calm down. The doctor said you should have some rest. You passed out from fatigue and stress plus you have a fever," Sting said.

"Natsuki needs me. I have to see her," Lucy said as she got away from Sting's hold but she was caught once again before she even advanced three steps.

"Lucy don't push yourself. You're already leaning on the wall," Sting pointed out when he saw her hand on the wall to support her from standing, "I'll walk you there but you have to calm down."

Lucy nodded and he let Sting support her while they walked to Natsuki's room. She was leaning on Sting while he had his arm around her waist looking at her worriedly. They reached a room not too far from where they came and opened the door. Natsuki was talking with Levy who sat beside her bed and they looked like they were having a fun conversation. Natsuki saw Lucy and Sting from the door and she beamed at her mother while promptly greeting her.

"Mommy!" Natsu ki greeted.

"Natsuki!" Lucy rushed to her bed and hugged her promptly resting her daughter's bandaged head on her bosom. She then looked at her thoroughly and cupped her cheeks in her hands to kiss her in her forehead.

"Are you hurt? What did the doctors say?" Lucy asked and sat on the bed while turning to look at both Levy and Sting.

"Don't worry Lu-chan. The doctors said she just had a slight bruising on the head. They already finished the tests to see if she might have any signs of internal bleeding just to be sure. The results should be finished any moment now," Levy explained and Lucy somehow felt relieved.

"Now you should take your rest. The doctor who looked after you said you needed to rest the day away because you need to recuperate," Sting said to Lucy.

"I'm fine," Lucy said but Natsuki scolded her mother right away.

"No Mommy! You're not okay. You too should rest," she pouted as she said this to Lucy.

Lucy ruffled her head and smiled at her daughter before responding, "All right I will. But can I sleep beside you?"

Natsuki eagerly nodded her head and positioned herself in the bed as Lucy also laid down beside her daughter. Both Levy and Sting smiled at the sight and quietly left the room to let the mother and daughter have their time alone to rest. Levy turned the lights off when they left the room and stayed outside for a bit.

"What happens now?" Levy asked as she frowned while both her and Sting sat outside the room.

"What do you mean?" Sting asked as he sat beside Levy quietly contemplating about something.

"Well, Natsu knows about Natsuki now so things are bound to get rougher for Lucy," Levy said and Sting clicked his tongue.

"Then we'll just have to stay by her side then. She needs all the support she can get," Sting said to which Levy nodded. Both hoping to be able to help Lucy when the storm comes swooping in.

* * *

**Please wait for the next update. Thank you.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.

* * *

**CHAPTER 11: Arising Conflict**

_Timeskip two days_

Soft humming was floating in the air as Lucy was humming a melody while cooking dinner for both her and Natsuki. It has been two days since they were discharged from the hospital with Natsuki showing negative for all test results for any head trauma or internal bleeding. The doctor did advise Lucy to keep it easy and to not overwork herself to avoid passing out again to which Sting voluntarily took charge to remind Lucy of her health. She chukled lightly at how cute Sting looked when he was brooding over her. The door opened and in came Natsuki who was happily chatting with Wendy who walked her home.

"I'm home!"

"Welcome back," Lucy called out and turned off the stove after she tasted the soup she cooked. She turned around and walked out the small kitchen to check on the two girls who just went in. Wendy bowed as soon as she saw Lucy and promptly greeted her to which Lucy returned the greeting with a radiant smile on her lips.

"So how was school today?" Lucy asked both of them and Natsuki was the one to answer immediately.

"Nothing much. Same as always," Natsuki grinned.

"Actually, Natsuki-chan aced our Math and Literature exams today," Wendy added eaning an elbow from Natsuki.

"That was a surprise," Natsuki said as Wendy giggled and stuck her tongue out at her.

"Really? Good job Natsuki-chan," Lucy commended which made her daughter beam at her mother.

"Well I'll be going home now," Wendy said and excused herself. Lucy gave her a few cookies she baked as thanks for Poluchka and her for looking after Natsuki when she was still at the hospital yesterday. The blue-haired girl waved goodbye and both blondes saw her off before Lucy told Natsuki to wash her hands for dinner. While she prepared for dinner, Lucy's thoughts went back to the conversation she had with both Levy and Sting.

_flashback_

_"I already told you both. I feel fine so I think it's fine to go home now," Lucy said as she tried for the seventh time that day to leave the hospital and go back home to look after Natsuki. Levy tried to stop her from getting up the bed but it was Sting who literally pressed her down the bed by holding on her shoulders._

_"Idiot! Don't be stubborn," Sting said which made Lucy jump from her place, "the doctor said you need to stay behind by a day to completely rest up. Do you want Natsuki to worry about you when you collapse again like last time?!" Sting argued._

_"He's right Lu-chan. You have been suffering from malnutrition and fatigue so you really need as much rest as you could. Natsuki is being looked after by Poluchka-san and Wendy," Levy added to help reassure Lucy._

_"But - "_

_"Sheesh just give up already, will ya?" Sting said completely annoyed at Lucy even scratching his head to make a point._

_"What's wrong with you?" Lucy asked getting irritated as well._

_"What's wrong with you?!" Sting asked back, "I'm worried sick about you and you don't even give a bull?"_

_Levy blinked and was surprised and when she looked at Lucy, she also saw bewilderment on her. Sting just realized what he said when he saw how surprised Lucy was and he instantly turned red, so he tried to cover up his blunder but instead just rambled due to nervousness._

_"A-ah It's um...you see...it's just that...we were worried about you, not me specifically but all of us...you know, Levy, Poluchka-san, Wendy, Natsuki, Rogue, Yukino, Old man Yajima-san...and me of course...and so..." Sting just trailed off and looked away turning two shades redder than before._

_Lucy and Levy both laughed at Sting making him blush harder. To hide his embarassment, he feigned anger and scoffed a bit to make a point. Lucy was the one who stopped laughing first and suddenly sighed._

_"What's wrong Lu-chan?" Levy asked after she finished laughing._

_"I was just thinking..." Lucy replied trailing off and looking at them both before she continued her statement, "...about Natsu."_

_Both Levy and Sting looked serious in a heartbeat while Lucy was still smiling to look strong for her friends but her eyes showed defeat._

_"Has Natsu returned ever since I told her about Natsuki?" Lucy asked as she looked down on her hands trying to steady her breathing._

_"No, we haven't seen him since that day," Levy replied and the blonde woman smiled bitterly before responding._

_"What's going to happen now?" Lucy asked thinking of several scenarios that might happen now that Natsu knows about their daughter. It wasn't really her intention to tell him about Natsuki but his indifference towards the child made her snap and spill out her secret. What shocked her the most was that even though she slipped about that, he was still doubtful of his relationship to Natsuki._

_"Lu-chan..." Levy muttered as she noticed that Lucy was starting to shake from the bed obviously trying to fight back tears._

_"I'm so confused right now... I don't know what to do now. I'm so lost. I keep thinking these things that Natsu might suddenly take my daughter away from me but after his response when I told him about Natsuki, I felt a bit relieved for a moment because I won't be separated from her and yet, I feel very sad for my daughter that her own father doesn't even want to acknowledge her," Lucy said and as she clenched her fists together, tears made their way down her eyes, "I know I'm being selfish but I just can't allow Natsuki be taken away from me... she's all I have left but she deserves to know the truth as well because I'm afraid she might hate me if she soon finds out about it."_

_Lucy broke down and just cried on the bed. Levy went beside her to comfort her and rubbed small circles on her back. Sting could only clench his fist in frustration at the broken girl in front of them. He always knew how hard Lucy has endured trying to raise her daughter alone and to be strong at all times. Not once has he seen her vulnerable like this and it's all because of that stupid pinkie._

_"Don't worry Lucy. We'll be here for you," Sting simply said and looked at her with eyes filled of honest devotion._

_"Sting... thank you," Lucy replied as she looked at serene blue eyes giving off a little smile after wiping the tears on her eyes._

_end flashback_

A knock can be heard from the door and as soon as Lucy heard the sound, she went to the door to see whoever it was.

"I'm coming," she said as she finished placing the plates on the table.

She couldn't explain it but she was feeling really nervous on opening the door and with each step she took near the door, her heart pounded harder. The knocking continued and she slowly opened the door to meet face to face with slanted coal black eyes. Lucy was in shock and stepped back for a bit with wide eyes directed at Natsu.

"W-what are you doing here?" she asked in a soft voice.

"We need to have a _family_ talk," Natsu responded as he stared at her.

* * *

_**Earlier this morning...**_

Natsu was heavily focused on his work when Erza came in carrying more paperwork for him. She noticed how irritated Natsu seemed to be the past couple of days and had been wanting to ask about it, but she decided against it knowing that he probably doesn't want to talk about it. So she let him be more engaged in work and didn't say a word to it but hoping that one day he will open up so she can help her dear friend.

"Here are the market research results from yesterday. I'll leave it here on your table," Erza said as she placed the papers on the desk, "is there anything else you need?" Natsu just nodded and didn't even glance at Erza. The redhead bowed and took her leave silently shutting the door behind her.

A couple more minutes of typing and the sound of fingers pounding the keyboard littered the room before everything became quiet. Natsu placed his hands on his head with his elbows supporting the table. No matter how hard he tried, he still couldn't find a way to remove the confession he heard from Lucy three days ago. He was still in disbelief that he had a child with Lucy for seven years without him even knowing about it. A part of him was telling him to be happy about it but his vengeful self cannot allow him to be because accepting that fact would mean that he will have to also accept that he has a bond with Lucy which he is very reluctant to keep. For the past days, he tried to think things through and even went on as far as investigating about the matter but he has yet to find anything. Of course the easiest way was for him to ask Lucy about it but he really didn't want to talk to her right now or even see her that's why he hasn't been in contact with her until now. There was also his fight with Lisanna. Obviously, she's sulking since she hasn't tried getting in touch with him ever since their fight.

"I need to end this," Natsu muttered before he went back to work.

The stress he's been experiencing is too much for him to handle and if he continues to ignore his problems then it will soon escalate to a higher level where he might not even be able to do damage control any longer. He made a decision which was not an easy decision for him hoping that everything turns out well and that he'll get the answers that he is looking for.

_**back to**** present...**_

Lucy stepped out of the door and promptly closed it behind her taking Natsu's arm and dragging him away but he resisted.

"You're not welcome here so leave," Lucy said. She knew she was being rude but she can't help but feel scared of what was going on inside of Natsu's mind.

"I just wanted to talk," Natsu said trying to brush off her arm but Lucy held on firmly and tried to pull him away again.

"Well I don't!" she hissed before continuing, "you already made it clear that day that you have no business with us anymore so why the hell now huh?"

"Mommy?" Natsuki's voice was heard from inside the house and Lucy hastily turned to the door getting more scared with each passing minute.

"She's outside," Natsu answered nonchalantly and Lucy darted her eyes to him who just stared at her emotionlessly.

"What are you doing?" Lucy asked clutching his sleeves harder.

"You'll see," Natsu answered and they both turned to the door when it opened. Natsuki saw her mother talking to a guy with pink hair and she instantly remembered who he was.

"Aren't you the guy he helped me back at the amusement park?" Natsuki said while cocking her head to the side and Natsu widened his eyes realizing that they have already met before. When he first saw the child that night, he couldn't really get a good look since it was dark but he felt like he saw her somewhere already and now he just confirmed that.

"Yes I am," Natsu replied with a smile and he sat down to Natsuki's eye level, "I'm sorry about your head but how are you feeling?"

"No worries. I'm good and thank you for asking mister," the child replied and grinned at him.

"I'm Natsu. Natsu Dragneel," Natsu responded and held out his hand to Natsuki.

"I'm Natsuki. Nice to meet you Natsu-san," Natsuki replied and shook his hand with a grin.

Lucy was just silently looking at their exchange and it seemed that they were getting along pretty well but she still can't help but feel guarded to how Natsu was behaving.

"Do you want to join us to dinner? You did help me out so I think Mommy won't mind, right Mommy?" Natsuki asked looking at her mother awaiting her approval.

"I would love to but I Don't think you're mom wants to," Natsu said looking a bit sad at Natsuki but when he turned at Lucy a slight smirk was evident which irked Lucy.

_He's doing this on purpose,_ Lucy thought and bit her lip.

"Mommy can we invite him to dinner? Please..." Natsuki asked and turned puppy eyes to Lucy.

"...okay..." Lucy responded and then Natsuki went ahead inside leaving the two alone on the porch.

"I'm doing this because Natsuki asked but please don't do anything stupid," Lucy said and she tried to study Natsu's expression but he was really good with his poker face and he just smirked at her before going inside. When he went in, he saw how difficult Lucy's life is and he somehow felt remorse.

"You can sit here," Natsuki said as she pointed a seat opposite Lucy's and she sat beside Lucy's chair.

Natsu went ahead and sat on the seat and smiled at Natsuki uttering a 'thank you.' Lucy was very wary about Natsu's behavior and has been visibly nervous as to what he is actually planning.

"What's wrong Mommy?" Natsuki asked looking at her inquisitively.

"No, nothing," Lucy immediately replied and took a seat trying to look normal in front of Natsuki.

Dinner was normal with both Natsu and Natsuki interacting with one another like they knew each other for a long time ago. Lucy, on the other hand, was rigid and stiffly smiled every now and then. She was worried that Natsu might be scheming something and she couldn't help but feel anxious. When they were through, Lucy was left behind to clear the table and decided to do the dishes later not wanting to leave the two alone. She saw them both laughing and talking about a lot of things and she couldn't help but feel that it was how it should have been.

_But it will never happen,_ she bitterly thought herself.

Lucy interrupted the two and told Natsuki to brush her tooth which left her alone with Natsu who just looked at her with his poker face on. She sat down across for him before she spoke, "what do you want?"

"I want you to tell me everything," Natsu said.

"And what good would that do?" she responded.

"Is she really my daughter?" he asked.

"If you don't want to believe it then I'm not forcing you," she replied back.

"Just answer the question," Natsu insisted which made Lucy upset.

"Why should I do as you say?!"

"Because I'm still you're boss and I'm the father of our daughter"

Lucy laughed mockingly.

"Our daughter?So what? Now you acknowldge her? What are you scheming Natsu?"

"Would you believe me if I said I want to spend time with her?" Natsu asked without changing his expression.

"What?" Lucy said completely caught off guard with his answer.

"If I am her father then I don't think there's anything wrong with spending time with her, right?" Natsu asked.

"...you have as much right as I do so I won't stop you from seeing her but she doesn't have to know now. I will tell her soon enough but not now," Lucy said as she sat down turning down her temper for the moment.

"Fine with me," Natsu replied.

They heard footsteps approaching and Natsuki returned and sat beside Natsu and smiled at him.

"Thank you for inviting me for dinner," Natsu replied casually before continuing, "I need to go now so I'll be going."

"Aww already?" Natsuki asked a bit disappointed.

"Dragneel-san is a busy man Natsuki," Lucy said, "I'll see you out Dragneel-san."

Lucy stood up and Natsu followed suit.

"Okay. Mommy I'll go do my homework now," Natsuki announced as she went to her room and closed the door.

Lucy went ahead of Natsu and opened the door, "Whatever you want to talk about, we can talk about it outside."

Natsu just stared at her and went out the door with Lucy following behind her. They stopped when they were at the gates and Lucy noticed a black car parked outside with a driver waiting for Natsu.

"I expect to see you tomorrow when I get home," Natsu said which earned an annoyed look from Lucy.

"I already quit. I gave you a resignation letter -

" - which I did not accept. Not unless I allow you to quit, you will continue working for me and that is final," Natsu cut off.

"Wha - ! You can't - "

"I just did. Now I won't tell you anything more and I won't tell you again so you better show up tomorrow or I'll take Natsuki away from you," Natsu said before he turned around to ride his car.

"Wait! What are you talking about? Take Natsuki away? I won't let you!" Lucy protested but Natsu ignored her.

"I will and you know I can. I have as much right for her as you are. Meet me tomorrow for my demands or expect to see cops knocking on your door tomorrow," were the last words Natsu said as he got in and instructed the driver to drive him home. Lucy tried to protest more but the car drove off already leaving Lucy standing near the road more worried than earlier. Her nightmare starting all over again.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter's a bit lousy especially near the end. I had a serious case of writer's block and been having a bad week lately. Anyway I'll be posting soon since I'll be working on the next chapter now. Thank you for the continued support and please wait for the next chapter. Thank you.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 12: Ceasefire**

It has been three days since Lisanna stormed out of Natsu's unit and she hasn't heard from him since he stopped calling and texting her two days ago. She was frustrated at him for getting angry at her for keeping the fact about his kid with Lucy but still, she couldn't help herself feeling lonesome without him near him.

"I miss my Natsu but I should be pissed at him for what he did," Lisanna said with a pout.

A knock came from the door and she heard a woman's voice speak from the other side.

"Lisanna, can I come in?"

"Yes Mira-nee," Lisanna replied to her big sister and she sat up on her bed hugging her big fluffy pillow close. Mirajane walked in the room wearing a bright smile on her face.

"You've been sulking for a couple of days now. You should already forgive Natsu now," Mira said making Lisanna gawk not knowing that her sister read her too well.

"How did you - ?"

"I'm your sister. Of course I know," Mira replied smiling more making Lisanna sigh and smiled at her sister.

"It's his fault for putting the blame on me," Lisanna said and pouted again at her sister.

"Blame you for what?" Mira asked completely not getting what her sister was talking about.

Lisanna diverted the talk to try to cover up for her slip up, "Just something. He got pissed about it then channeled it onto me."

"Well whatever it is I know you will be able to forgive him for it. It's normal for couples to have arguments, it's what makes you stronger together and if it makes any difference, I can always try to talk to him for you," Mira suggested obviously hinting a different meaning for 'talk' by the way her smile turned sinister.

"I don't want you to break my boyfriend in two so I'll just go talk to him tomorrow. Thanks for the pep talk Mira-nee," Lisanna said and hugged her sister on her waist before standing up to prepare to go out for a change of pace.

* * *

"He said what?!" Levy exclaimed as she slammed her hands on the table and stood up from her seat. Lucy just looked down at her linked hands and frowned.

"I don't have a choice. As much as I don't want to see him right now, I have to go. I can't let him take Natsuki away from me. She's all I have," Lucy said as she frowned deeper. Levy sat down and looked at Lucy with a soft expression on her face.

"So you're going over there?" Levy asked and Lucy nodded to affirm this.

"And what if he does something similar to what he did the last time? What are you going to do?" Levi asked but Lucy stayed silent and concentrated her sight on her hands before she responded.

"...I don't know..."

"Lu-chan..."

"But I need to do this or else I might lose my daughter to Natsu. I still can't tell what's going on in his head right now but he is still the father and I have to at least hear him out," Lucy answered.

"I hope you know what you're doing Lu-chan but what about Natsuki? Will you tell her about Natsu?" Levy asked.

"I will but not right now. They just met and it will be a bit of a shock to her if I tell her that her father that she didn't know she had for seven years is suddenly introduced to her," Lucy responded before she rose up and posed to leave, "Natsuki will be arriving soon. Please tell her I just went out for a bit and that I'll be back as soon as I can."

"I will. Be careful," Levy replied and Lucy gave a wry smile before she went out the door. Levy sighed feeling tired for Lucy and her complicated life. She couldn't really say that she knows how her friend is feeling because she hasn't known anyone who had a very complicated life in the past like her.

_And there's that thing seven years ago too..._ Levy thought and sighed again.

* * *

Natsu was looking out the window of his car driving past familiar stores and buildings going to his condominium. It was only a few yards away when he saw a familiar looking blonde woman walking with a sad expression on her face.

"Stop the car," Natsu ordered and the driver parked the car on the side.

"Jet, call that blonde woman and tell her to ride the car," Natsu further ordered to which Jet obeyed without hesitation but it was clear on his face that he was confused as to why his boss would pick up a random woman off the streets.

Lucy was unaware of her surroundings when she felt a man tap her on the shoulders while she was walking.

"Can I help you?" Lucy asked as she looked at the orange-haired man standing behind her.

"I'm sorry to bother you ma'am but my boss wants you to go to him. He's in that car," Jet replied pointing to a black limo. Lucy looked at the car and was wondering who could the owner be.

"I'm sorry but I have someplace to go now and I don't know who your boss is - "

"Lucy"

Said woman looked at the owner of the voice and saw Natsu standing near the open dorr of the black limo.

"Natsu?"

The pinkhead approached her and grabbed her wrist dragging her to the car.

"H-hey what are you-!"

"Get in the car," Natsu said and pushed her inside before getting in himself and sitting beside the door effectively blocking Lucy from it. He closed and locked it and they heard another door open and closed before the engine of the car started again.

"Drive us home Jet," Natsu ordered and he heard a muffled 'yes' before they felt the car start to move. Lucy immediately situated herself away from him and glared angrily at him.

"What's wrong with you?!" she demanded.

"You were going to see me anyways, might as well drag you along with me," Natsu responded.

"Thanks but no thanks. I'd rather walk so you can drop me off here," Lucy retorted.

"You'll just waste time so suck it up," Natsu answered back.

"I won't take orders from you."

"Then you're willing to give up Natsume to me?"

"What?" Lucy was shocked upon hearing Natsu's question.

Natsu didn't answer Lucy and just kept quiet looking ahead. The air around them became eerily silent as Lucy just waited for Natsu to respond but seeing that he wouldn't say anything at all unless she asked, Lucy decided to speak up, "What did you mean - "

"We'll talk about it later," Natsu cut her off knowing what exactly she was going to ask and remained silent afterwards. Lucy could only look worried knowing that this talk would not be really happy for at all.

The car pulled up and stopped a few minutes later and the door beside Natsu opened up. They both stepped out with Lucy following after Natsu who was headed to the elevator. When they both boarded the elevator, Lucy stood on the right side of the door with Natsu standing on the left. Both were still very silent and Natsu noticed Lucy being completely tense the entire time.

"I won't do anything to you so you can relax," Natsu said giving Lucy a side glance but she did not respond and instead looked more nervous than earlier. The doors opened and Natsu walked ahead first while Lucy took a while before she followed breathing a large amount of air and sighed heavily after.

It has been a while since Lucy stepped inside Natsu's home but the place looked the same as it was the last time she was here as if nothing was touched. Natsu threw his coat on the couch before sitting and instructed Lucy to have a seat as well. She took a seat across from Natsu not really feeling comfortable of his presence and it clearly showed on her face.

"I'll get to the point. I want to be with my daughter," Natsu blurted out and Lucy just looked at him before she responded.

"Then you acknowledge her to be your own then?" Lucy asked to confirm if what she heard was correct and if she understanding what he was hinting at.

"I already did and I want her to know that I am his father not just some acquiantance," Natsu answered.

"You can visit her as much as you want. I won't stop you since you have a right as her father but let me be the one to tell her. I don't want her to be shocked once she finds out soon enough," Lucy replied and then added, "just don't try to take her away from me. I know you might be thinking of getting full custody on her but she's all I have. I don't care if you hate me but don't use her to hurt me."

"I'm not thinking of doing that," Natsu replied back completely shocked that Lucy had thought through all of that on her own, "At some point I thought of doing exactly that but I won't. The reason I wanted to talk to you was so we can agree on terms so I can spend time with her. I know how it feels to grow up without a father so I want to be with her as much as I can."

Lucy just looked at Natsu with disbelief. _Is he somehow saying sorry to me...?_ she thought to herself.

"Alright. I'll tell her about it. Thank you Natsu," Lucy said.

"I'm going to terminate your contract with me so you don't have to go here to clean my unit. Also, it's not doing any good to my relationship with Lisanna if she keeps seeing you here," Natsu added and Lucy just nodded her head in agreement.

"If you don't have anything else to say then I'll be going now," Lucy said and stood up to leave to which Natsu just replied with a nod. Before Lucy went out the door, Natsu called out to her and she heard him speak as she turned around.

"This doesn't mean that I forgive you already but I will at least be civil with you," Natsu said and Lucy felt a bit disappointed but she hid it by smiling at him and she bowed to leave.

For a brief moment, Lucy thought that Natsu was starting to return to his old self. The warm and caring Natsu that she loved but with that one statement she felt all hope vanish from her. She stepped inside the elevator as the doors opened and was completely deep in thought.

_What was I getting hopeful for? Of course he's still mad at me. He does have every right after what I did back then but he was also at fault_, Lucy thought as she was slowly descending each floor. The elevator 'dinged' and the doors opened allowing her to step out and headed straight back home intent on speaking with Natsuki once she comes home.

When Lucy left, Natsu was left to wonder on his actions and words in the silence of his room. He initially wanted to use the kid to make Lucy suffer but when he thinks of doing harm to the kid, his conscience starts to kick in and so he decided to declare a truce for the meanwhile. No matter what, he cannot do harm to the child because he knows how it feels to grow up with a parent missing. He wants his daughter to feel loved by a father and if it meant forgetting his vengeance on Lucy then so be it. After all, he needed Lucy to gain Natsuki's trust.

* * *

"Levi-san can I ask you a question?" Natsuki asked as she was doing her homework while Levy was setting up the table for dinner.

"Sure, what is it?" Levy asked as she waited for Natsuki to ask her question.

"Does Mommy know Natsu-san personally?" Levy gawked at the question but Natsuki just looked at her funny because of her reaction.

"Why did you ask?" Levy asked thinking of a way to avoid the question.

"Well...I just think that they somehow knew each other. I just can't understand why Mommy seems to be afraid of him even though he is really nice," Natsuki answered.

"Well, they were childhood friends before. You can ask your mom about it when she comes home," Levy replied instantly avoiding the question.

"I'm home," Lucy called out as she closed the door behind her.

"Welcome back Lu-chan," Levy responded.

"Welcome home Mommy," Natsuki replied and went to hug her mother on the waist.

"Sorry for causing you trouble Levy-chan," Lucy said after she beamed at Natsuki and smiled apologetically at Levy.

"Don't worry I don't mind it at all," Levy replied, "I need to leave now since I have to go early for work tomorrow."

"Okay, be careful and thank you for looking after Natsuki Levy-chan," Lucy said as Levy excused herself. When Levy left, Lucy and Natsuki went ahead to have dinner. Natsuki was stealing glances at Lucy while they were having dinner and Lucy was very curious on her daughter's behavior.

"What's wrong Natsuki-chan?" Lucy asked as she stopped eating for a moment to address her strange behavior but Natsuki just pointedly looked away too shy to ask her question earlier to Levy. Lucy got worried and faced her daughter fully wondering if something was bothering her daughter's mind.

"Can I ask you a question Mommy?" Natsuki asked as she looked a bit hesitant at Lucy.

"What is it?" Lucy asked and Natsuki just fidgeted on her seat, "I won't get mad at your question so you don't have to worry."

Lucy smiled after she said that to prove to her that she was okay in answering her question.

"Levy-san said that you and Natsu-san were childhood friends, is it true?" Natsuki asked.

"Yes, why did you ask?" Lucy replied and was somehow worried to respond to her questions.

"Are you scared of him?" this question shocked Lucy.

"Do I really look like it?" Lucy asked somehow feeling down that her daughter noticed something awkward on her behavior.

"Well, I noticed that you were very tensed when he was around not to mention you had that look on your face," Natsuki replied.

"Really? I did?" Lucy answered and was surprised that her daughter noticed the things she was trying so hard to hide.

_I guess now's a good time I tell her about her father, _Lucy thought.

"Natsuki what would you feel if I told you that your father wants to see you?" Lucy asked with sad eyes waiting for her daughter to answer her. Natsuki was surprised at the question and was unable to answer immediately.

"I... I don't know... I mean isn't it his fault that you always cried at night? He left us because he hates right?" Natsuki asked back not really sure of how to feel towards her father that she had never seen for the past seven years.

"No Natsuki that's not it. Your father didn't know I was pregnant with you back then so it was basically my fault you had to grow without a father. I'm sorry. Your mother was selfish so please don't hate your father because he is innocent," Lucy said as she smiled a sad smile at Natsuki.

"It's not your fault Mommy. Okay I won't hate Daddy if he shows up if that will make you happy," Natsuki replied, "But who is he and when will I see him?" she added.

"You've already met him. Natsu is your father," Lucy admitted which shocked Natsuki copmpletely.

"Natsu-san?! Your childhood friend?" Natsuki asked again and Lucy nodded.

"We talked earlier and he said that he wanted to spend time with you to make up for the years he wasn't around with you. I'm really sorry to keep this a secret for such a long time," Lucy said and she tried to stop tears from falling on her eyes to not make her daughter worried.

"It's okay Mommy. Please don't be sad. I was just shocked but I don't hate you. I love you Mommy because you always took great care of me," Natsuki replied, "I'll get along with Natsu-san to make you happy so don't cry okay?" she added and grinned at her mother.

Lucy smiled at her daughter and rubbing away the stray tear on her left eye, "All right food is getting cold so we should hurry up and eat first. I'll answer all your questions about your father later."

"Okay," Natsuki replied and both mother and daughter proceeded to eat their dinner in silence.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for the very long time it took for me to update. I was seriously having a writer's block and keep getting stumped at some point as to how to continue with the story. I really want to thank you all for the support for this story and it is what keeps me working harder for each chapter to meet everyone's expectations. I'll start the next chapter and hopefully this stupid writer's block leaves me alone already.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.

* * *

**CHAPTER 13: Second Chances**

It was a bright Sunday morning and Lucy was busy preparing Natsuki's stuff in her little pink backpack. Today, Natsu will be picking up Natsuki to take her to the amusement park as promised a few days back. Natsuki easily forgave Lucy for hiding he truth from her because she said that she understood her mother well and her intentions although in terms of accepting Natsu as her father, she believes that her daughter was somehow hiding the fact that she was uneasy of the idea for unknown reasons.

The night she told Natsuki the truth, she was completely devoid of emotion and responded like it was a simple matter but something made her think that there was something strange with her daughter's behavior and that she was just probably trying to get along with Natsu to not make her worry.

_flashback_

_After Lucy's shift in the diner, her phone rang just as she was about to leave the locker room. She promptly answered it and was surprised to hear Natsu's voice on the other end._

_"How did you know my phone number?" Lucy asked completely surprised. She heard a sigh on the other end before Natsu spoke._

_"Doesn't matter. Have you told Natsuki yet?" he asked._

_"...yes..." Lucy answered and her voice became softer as she spoke, "I told her yesterday when she asked about you."_

_Natsu was surprised that Natsuki would even ask about him and asked, "why did she ask about me?"_

_"She asked me if we were acquianted somehow and I told her that we were..." she answered._

_Natsu's eyebrow rose at the words 'were acquianted' that Lucy used and spoke in an irritated voice, "and then?"_

_"...I told her about you being her father," Lucy continued._

_"How did she react?"_

_"She wasn't really happy about it but she wasn't also against it. As a matter of fact, she just accepted it without even asking anymore," Lucy answered truthfully. There was a long pause before Natsu spoke again seeming as he was thinking about something._

_"I want to take her to the amusement park on Sunday. You're free to join us so she wouldn't feel awkward," he said._

_"I'll ask her about it. If she agrees, I might as well not go since it would be best for both of you to get acquianted with one another as parent and child," Lucy replied._

_"If you say so. Call me for an answer so I'll can plan everything up," Natsu said before he hung up on the line. Lucy heard the dial tone before she slowly took the phone away from her ear and silently placed it in her bag._

_Somehow she felt worried but she brushed it aside thinking that she probably was just being paranoid. While deep in thought, Yukino entered the locker room and saw the distressed look on Lucy's face._

_"Lucy-san are you okay?" Yukino asked and approached the blonde._

_"Ah no, it's nothing," Lucy answered and smiled to not make Yukino worry about her, "I should be going now. See you tomorrow."_

_"Okay, but are you sure you're okay?" Yukino asked worried for her blonde friend._

_"I'm fine. No need to worry Yukino-san," Lucy smiled as she replied and waved at her before leaving._

_end flashback_

That night, Lucy asked Natsuki if she was willing to go on a trip with Natsu to which she agreed. She called Natsu to confirm their daughter's decision.

_"I'll pick her up at 8 in the morning on Sunday," Natsu responded._

_"...okay," Lucy answered then the line went dead._

It was already 7:45 AM and Lucy was double-checking her daughter's backpack to make sure she got everything set. She had towels and a change of clothes along with a few snacks and added in a whistle and a flashlight for emergency situations. Natsuki got out of the bedroom in her sky blue shirt with white shorts and white sandals. Lucy sat down on their old couch and motioned for Natsuki to go in front of her so she can comb her hair. While Lucy was combing her daughter's hair, she asked, "are you really okay with this Natsuki?"

"Yes Mommy. I can at least try to see what kind of a man Daddy is," Natsuki responded.

"Natsu will most likely be awkward about the situation but try to get along with him as he is your father okay?" Lucy asked her daughter who just nodded as a sign of agreement.

A car pulled up in front of their house and they heard a knock on the door. Lucy stood up and opened the door to see Natsu who was dressed in a casual red polo shirt and dark blue jeans with navy blue topsiders.

"You're early," Lucy commented as he looked softly at Natsuki who was just staring blankly at him.

"Better early than late," Natsu replied to Lucy then he turned to Natsuki and asked, "you ready to go?"

Natsuki smiled weakly at him then nodded before she approached both parents. Lucy bent down to hug her daughter and whispered, "Have fun you two and be careful okay?"

"I will Mommy," Natsuki replied giving a small peck on the cheeks to Lucy before standing beside Natsu who smiled at her.

"You sure you're not going? The offer still stands," Natsu said and waited for Lucy to answer who just smiled.

"No, I have work at the diner. You can just drop her off at the diner where I work," Lucy replied and looked at Natsuki, "direct your father to he diner okoay Natsuki-chan?"

"Mm-hm," Natsuki replied and smiled at her mother.

"You should get going now you two so you can have more time to spend with each other," Lucy replied and saw them off as Natsu helped Natsuki get in his car.

"Be careful," Lucy said to Natsu who just nodded and looked away at her before he spoke.

"Um... thanks for this," Natsu said as he scratched a finger on his cheek while pointedly looking away from Lucy.

Lucy was surprised with his expression and giggled a bit before she smiled at him, "you're welcome."

Natsu glanced a bit at her and then made a move to get in the car while Lucy stepped aside and waved them goodbye as she saw them off.

* * *

After an hour of driving, both father and child arrived at the amusement park which was currently full of people. Natsu got off the car and opened the door on the passenger's seat where Natsuki was sitting. She got off after the door was opened and Natsu closed it and turned the alarm on. They walked inside as soon as Natsu paid for the tickets and they both stood there for a moment without anyone saying a word.

It was an awkward situation. Natsu didn't really know what to say to his daughter and the entire time they were in the car, silence engulfed them. Natsu looked at Natsuki who was looking like she was trying to hold back herself from showing her excitement but her eyes were reflecting how she wanted to run around and ride every possible ride she can.

"So...where do you want to go first?" Natsu asked to try to remove the awkwardness of the situation. Natsuki looked at him but hesitated to reply.

"Come on you don't have to be shy," Natsu said and he flashed a smile at Natsuki who just stared at him for a while before she shyly pointed at the roller coaster.

"All right we'll get on there," Natsu said and he took Natsuki's hand on his looking at their hands then back at Natsu's face. There was an evident and genuine smile on Natsu's face that time and Natsuki looked away. They both sat in front and after three rounds, the roller coaster halted and they both stepped out. Natsu was feeling a bit nauseous and he leaned on a nearby bench to rest his head.

"Just give me a minute here. I feel like I'm about to get sick," Natsu said and he sprawled lazily on the bench with Natsuki standing beside him before she decided to sit on the bench as well. She giggled as she looked at how pathetic her father looked after a ride on a roller coaster.

"You shouldn't have ridden it with me if you couldn't handle it," Natsuki teased and Natsu grinned at her.

"Well they wouldn't let you ride it without an adult and besides if it makes you happy then I'm all for it," Natsu replied. Natsuki looked surprised at him for a bit and she suddenly looked down at her lap and became silent.

Natsu noticed how she suddenly changed her attitude and he looked worriedly at her, "hey what's wrong? I finally got to make you smile a little and here you are frowning at me again."

No response.

"...you don't want to be with me right now, do you?" Natsu asked and he waited for a response from Natsuki but she just kept her head low. Natsu was about to stand up deciding to bring her back to Lucy if she was really against spending time with him when she suddenly spoke.

"Do you hate Mommy?"

Natsu was taken aback by the question and stared wide-eyed at Natsuki. He already knows his answer is a solid YES but his mouth wouldn't utter the words and found himself speechless to answer the question. Natsuki looked at him in the eyes and he could read the sadness and hurt from his daughter's eyes which made him weaker than he already was.

"...it's complicated...for both your mom and I..." Natsu replied which made Natsuki look back down on her lap.

"Mommy's scared of you," Natsuki said catching Natsu by surprise once again, "...and I as well."

"Natsuki," Natsu started feeling that he had to comfort her daughter, "I had no idea about you at all but I want to be a father to you and catch up for the seven years I lost with you. I know you hate me and you have every right but please give me a chance to prove how much I love you as my daughter," he finished and waited for Natsuki's response. The little blonde girl smiled and nodded at her father and Natsu sighed with relief and stood up.

"All right! We have a lot of rides to try out before I return you to Lucy," he held out his hand to Natsuki, "so let's go?" Natsuki took his hand and they both sped off to the carousel. They spent the whole afternoon running about the amusement park and before they knew it, it was already dawn and both went back to the car to drive to the diner where Lucy was working.

* * *

"Lucy-chan here's the order for table number 7," Reedus called out as he placed down two plates of steak and mashed potatoes and a bowl of Caesar Salad on the food counter. Lucy went and took a bar tray and placed the orders onto it.

"Thanks Reedus," Lucy said

"No problem," Reedus replied, "Yukino just arrived so you can take you rest after you serve that order."

"All right," she answered as she went ahead to the customer's table to serve their order. After making sure that all the tables she was handling were now okay, she went inside to the locker room to take her rest where she saw Yukino and Sting who were casually chatting.

"Hi Lucy-chan," Yukino greeted and waved at her while Lucy replied a greeting to her as well.

"Hello Yukino-chan. I just finished checking the tables and they're all good now," Lucy said.

"Okay I should get going now. Thanks Lucy-chan. See you tomorrow Sting," Yukino said and went out to the dining area to help the rest of the servers.

"Good work," Sting said to Lucy who thanked him and smiled. She silently rested on a bench and she noticed Sting was already in his normal blue shirt and jeans.

"I thought you already left earlier?" Lucy asked and Sting nodded and took a sea beside her.

"Nah, I decided to stay a while longer. Are you already headed out?" Sting asked.

"Yeah, I'll just rest a bit and then I'll go change," Lucy replied.

"Then let's go home together," he grinned and Lucy just nodded in agreement. There was silence for a while before Sting decided to break the silence.

"Hey...are things fine with you lately?" Sting asked and Lucy sighed before she responded.

"Okay I guess. I mean, things are as usual at home," she answered.

"Thant's not what I meant. I was asking about you and Natsu," he replied back and Lucy felt down for a moment.

"Well, he visited to take Natsuki to the amusement park. Guess he wants to really try to bond with her now that he knows," Lucy said and continued, "I just hope that Natsuki opens up to him. I mean they may have been on good terms before but that was before they both knew."

"So you're okay with it?" Sting asked.

"Yes. He has as much right as I do so it's fine. Also he cancelled out my contract with him so he will probably stop harassing me now," Lucy answered.

"Okay. Then there's no need to worry then right?" Sting asked and flashed a smirk to Lucy.

"Not at all. Sorry if I made you worry though," Lucy answered and smiled apologetically to him.

"Well you should learn to be more cheerful. Yukino started asking me these questions and I didn't want to tell her about your problem unless you wanted me to. I guess you got her worried not to mention Rogue too and he barely cares about anything," Sting said which made Lucy laugh at her last statement.

"Well sorry. I'll try to lighten up a bit. I think I'm just over-worrying again," she said and stood up, "I'll go get changed now."

"All right I'll wait outside," Sting said and stood up as well giving Lucy some space.

* * *

Natsu parked the car at the diner and he got off the car to open the door for Natsuki. They were laughing all the time they were at the car and even now as they unloaded the toys they got as prizes from the games they played at the amusement park. Add to those the bags of clothes Natsu had bought for her daughter when they made a detour to the mall.

"Mommy is going to worry when she sees all of these," Natsuki said as she giggled while holding a few bags of clothes and her teddy bear that they won at the shooting booth.

"Don't worry I can drive you two back home if these are all too much for her," Natsu answered as he grinned at his daughter, "now where should we go see your mother?" he asked as he looked around from outside the diner to try to look for Lucy.

"There's Sting we can ask him," Natsuki said as she pointed to the blonde man standing near the back door of the diner. Natsu frowned as he was not very fond of the man but had no choice so they walked towards him. The door then opened and Lucy came out so Natsuki called out to her. When Lucy heard her, she instantly looked at her direction and failed to notice that she missed a step on the small steps and fell forward. Natsu saw her and he was about to run forward but Sting was already there so she fell straight on his arms.

"Are you alright?" Sting asked and Lucy looked up at Sting who was looking down at her with worry while he embraced and supported her with his strong arms. Natsu's blood bolied as he looked at Lucy who was being hugged by Sting and when his arms tightened on her her teeth clenched and his fist closed up until they turned white.

"Mommy are you hurt?" Natsuki asked as she ran towards the two blondes and Sting let go of Lucy so she could stand.

"No I'm fine," Lucy answered her daughter and she looked at Sting, "Thanks Sting."

"No problem," Sting replied with a smirk and Natsu's rage intensified when he saw Lucy's cheeks turn pink.

"Thank you for bringing Natsuki back here. Would you like to have dinner at home?" Lucy asked Natsu but he just scoffed at her.

"I need to go home because I have work early in the morning," Natsu responded, "Here are her things." He gave the bags he was carrying to Lucy and Sting instantly took some of it from her to assist her.

"You could be a little less rougher you know," Sting commented which made Natsu glare at him but decided not to answer back. He bent down to Natsuki and softened his expression.

"Thanks for giving me a chance. I'll look forward for next time okay?" Natsu said and ruffled her daughter's hair who nodded and smiled at her father before she hugged him.

"Me too. Thank you Daddy," Natsuki said and Natsu's eyes widened while his daughter was hugging him around his neck and he smiled as he patted her back. They both let go of each other and he said his goodbye before driving off to his unit.

"What's his problem?" Sting whispered and Lucy just shrugged wondering why Natsu got angry when he was obviously very cheerful a while back.

"You're probably hungry right now so let's go home now," Lucy said and the three blondes walked together while each carrying different colors and sizes of paper bags.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews guys. I'll update again as soon as I can and for those who are asking how long this story will be. I'm not sure as well but what I am sure of is that it's not yet near half of what I expect it to be. I am really thankful for your feedbacks and I would like to hear more from my readers whether it be good or bad so keep sending in reviews if you have any comments. Thank you and until next update.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.

* * *

**CHAPTER 14: Deception**

Natsu was driving home after he spent time with his daughter which he absolutely enjoyed... until _that_ happened. He had already expected to see Sting with Lucy when he agreed to take Natsuki back to her at the diner but what was not expected was that he had to witness how utterly close the two were. Lucy tripping over th blonde man was inevitable since he knew how much of a klutz at times she was but did they really have to cuddle each other? And what was with that look in their eyes anyway? It was like they were about to kiss in front of him and their daughter any moment.

_If only I had run sooner, then maybe I could have caught her instead of that blonde idiot then maybe...whoa!_

Natsu screeched to a stop after seeing the red light on the traffic lights and along it, his thoughts. He didn't understand why he was getting worked up with them. They don't concern him anyway, right? His daughter is his only concern at the moment and the rest doesn't matter so why?

_I'm sure Natsuki won't approve of them anyway...well not unless she approves of them already. But earlier it seemed that she didn't mind her mother's closeness to that Sting character so does that mean she'll accept him as her stepdad if the two got together?_

Natsu gripped the steering wheel real hard and was already glaring at the road while thinking this, _Like hell I'll let that happen_.

Loud blaring car honks disgruntled him from his thoughts and he noticed that the traffic lights were already green. He stepped on the gas and raced back his home not caring if he got a speeding ticket. The only solid thought in his mind was to not let Lucy and Sting get together to avoid him losing his daughter and that was all, also adding a note to himself that this has nothing to do with Lucy at all.

* * *

Three blondes were walking along the quiet streets of a neighborhood carrying bags and bags of clothes and toys.

"Was it really necessary for that guy to buy this many stuff for a day?" Sting complained as he was helping Lucy carry some of the stuff home.

"Well it is natural for a parent to buy stuff for their child and as long as Natsuki is happy about it then I don't have any complaints," Lucy said and Natsuki was walking ahead obviously happy with her stuffed bear.

"What if he is just doing this to get Natsuki's favor so he can get custody for her? Have you thought about that possibility?" Sting asked and Lucy faced down completely understanding the situation.

"Sorry...I think I said too much," Sting apologized when he noticed how oddly silent Lucy became but she just smiled at him while shaking her head.

"No, it's okay. I already thought of that before but somehow I still want to trust on him," Lucy replied and looked at Natsuki before calling out on her, "Natsuki-chan! Be careful you might get hurt."

"You're too kind..." Sting said and Lucy just giggled at him before he whispered, "...guess that's why I like you."

"What was that?" Lucy asked and Sting just shrugged looking bored and replied, "Nothing." He walked ahead afterwards leaving Lucy wondering for a moment what her blonde friend just said before she let it go and followed the two who were having what seems to be a childish argument about the stuffed bear. When they reached home, Sting bid goodbye and both mother and child put the bags down on the living room.

"I'll be preparing our dinner. You can go ahead and get dressed," Lucy said as she headed to the kitchen to prepare dinner for them.

"Okay Mommy," Natsuki replied and rushed to get dressed leaving Lucy to silently work on dinner.

Natsuki finished changing and proceeded to open the bags and sort them out.

"Mommy is it okay if I open up these bags? I'll put them away afterwards I promise," Natsuki said and Lucy answered a quick 'yes' before her daughter rushed to the living room.

"Don't make too much mess okay?" Lucy called out and she heard a 'yes mommy' before she chuckled and proceeded to work. She was anxious to know how both father and daughter spent their day together throughout the day but her worry dissolved when she saw the bags of gifts that Natsu gave.

_I guess I didn't have to worry after all..._ Lucy thought.

She was actually happy that at the very least Natsu learned to accept their child even though she knew he hated her that much. Judging by the number of gifts Natsuki received from him, she can clearly tell that Natsu acknowledges her as their daughter. Now the only thing she is worried about is if Natsu is thinking of fighting for custody over Natsuki. She hopes that it doesn't happen that way so she is willing to allow him to keep seeing their daughter and to at least atone for hiding the truth from him.

After she finished cooking, she went to the living room and just watched how excited Natsuki was while she was opening each bag of gifts. There were a lot of colorful clothes and accessories along with numerous dolls and plush toys. Natsuki saw her mother and she beamed at her while holding out a cute red dress with white ruffles and a white ribbon on the center of its color.

"Mommy look at the dress Daddy gave me," Natsuki said as she twirled around holding the dress in front of her.

"It's pretty. You should thank your daddy for the gifts he bought you but dinner comes first then we can call him afterwards okay?" Lucy said and Natsuki nodded and headed for the dining room with Lucy following her. As they sat around the table, Lucy asked her daughter.

"So how was your day with your father?"

"Daddy's nice. At first I felt scared of him but he said he loved me and he was really fun to be with," Natsuki answered.

Lucy smiled at her daughter glad to hear that from her, "That's good."

"Um Mommy..."

"Yes," Lucy asked.

"...do you hate Daddy?" Natsuki meekly asked.

Lucy was surprised by the little girl's question. Did she hate Natsu? Even she was uncertain of the answer. As far as she was concerned, she doesn't even have any valid reason to hate him. Despite his treatment of her, she clearly understood that he was acting that way to her because she gave him a reason to be that way. _If only I - _

"Mommy?" Natsuki asked again and Lucy was cut off from her thoughts.

"S-Sorry Natsuki-chan. I got lost thinking about something. You were asking if I hate Natsu right?" Lucy asked and she received a nod as a response.

"I don't hate him. Even if your father hates me, I will never hate him. After all, I was at fault as well for how he is now..." Lucy replied smiling sadly.

Natsuki just looked at her mother feeling her sadness on her voice. Lucy sighed and continued eating letting the conversation die down on its own and soon enough they finished eating dinner and Lucy dialled in Natsu's number from her phone records to have him speak with his daughter. After three rings, someone picked up the phone and a male voice answered.

_"You called?" _Natsu asked over the other line.

"Good evening Dragneel-san, I'm sorry if I interrupted you in your work but Natsuki wants to talk to you if it's okay with you," Lucy answered and it wasn't long before she got an 'okay' from him. As she handed her phone over to Natsuki the little girl immediately greeted the man on the other line in a cheerful manner.

"Hi Daddy, how are you?"

_"(laughs) I'm fine. I see you're still hyped up and we just saw each other earlier. Miss me already?"_

Lucy left the room to give her daughter some privacy over the phone.

"You bet. I just called in to say thank you for the presents. I really liked them."

_"You're welcome. Anything to make my princess happy," _Natsu responded and added, _"if there's more things you want me to buy just say so."_

"It's fine Daddy I don't think Mommy would be happy if you spoil me too much," Natsuki answered and she heard a low chuckle before Natsu spoke again.

_"Well you should learn to spoil yourself more. It's not everyday that I get to spoil my one and only daughter, right?"_

" (laughs) Well, right but still just spending time with you is enough for me Daddy but I would like it if Mommy went with us as well," Natsuki replied and Natsu became silent for a moment.

_"Well we can take her along with us some other time but I think she's busy with her work so I won't force her to," _Natsu replied and added an after thought, _'and she doesn't even want to in the first place.'_

"You're thinking Mommy doesn't want to go aren't you?" Natsuki asked and Natsu gawked on the other line embarassed that he got found out by his daughter too easily.

_"Well isn't that the case?" _he answered.

"I think she wants to and I would really want us all to go together on a trip next time so..." Natsuki trailed off and Natsu checked if the line probably got cut.

_"Natsuki? You there?"_

"Um... yes Daddy."

_"Okay I thought the line got cut. What were you going to say just now?"_

"Can you ask Mommy to go with us next time? I really really want to Daddy...please..."

Natsu sighed on the other end of the line before he responded, _"if you want to...as long as it makes you happy then I'll invite her again next time."_

He heard a squeal on the other end before he added, _"but it's not my fault if she refuses."_

"Don't worry Ill make sure she won't refuse," Natsuki replied and Lucy entered the room telling Natsuki to go to sleep.

"Mommy says I need to sleep now Daddy so good night and thank you again for the presents," Natsuki said.

"All right. Good night princess," Natsu replied before he heard the phone switch over to someone. He didn't know why but he somehow anticipated to speak with Lucy on the other line. It was not too long before he heard a soft velvet voice speak.

"Dragneel-san are you still there?" Lucy asked not really expecting an answer.

_"...yes..."_

"Um... I just wanted to say thank you for taking Natsuki out. She really had fun and also thank you for the presents you gave her although I think it's too much," she answered and added, "that's all. Good night."

The line went dead and Natsu looked at the phone in his hand. _Dragneel-san huh? So what now she's trying to detach herself, is that it?_ Natsu thought bitterly. He knows he shouldn't be getting worked up on these things but no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't calm down when it was about the blonde. He pressed two fingers to stem the mild headache he was experiencing from stress and decided to go to sleep early.

* * *

The school bell rang signalling lunch for the students of Magnolia Academy and the cafeteria started getting crowded. Wendy and Natsuki were sitting with each other on a bench under the shade of a large tree inside the school campus. They didn't bother going to the cafeteria knowing there will be a lot of students occupying it and they might be barely able to get a table for them.

"You look really happy today Natsuki. Did something fun happen recently?"Wendy asked the overly-jubilant blonde.

"I found out I still have a father and we went out to the amusement park yesterday," Natsuki smugly told Wendy.

"Really? That's good news Natsuki-chan. So who's your Dad?" Wendy asked with mirth on her voice.

"It turns out the guy who helped me out when I got lost in the amusement park was my father. Not only that he turns out to be a rich guy and even bought me a lot of toys and dresses," Natsuki said.

"Wow...You're really lucku Natsuki-chan. No wonder you're really happy today," Wendy commented.

"But..." Natsuki's face suddenly turned down and Wendy became worried of her change of mood.

"Well, I would have been happier if both Mommy and Daddy got along. Then we could be a happy family," Natsuki replied. Wendy heard from Poluchka before about Lucy not being on good terms with Natsuki's father because of an event seven years ago.

"Well maybe if they talk with each other they could get along in the end? You know like sorting out their differences?" Wendy said and Natsuki immediately answered to that.

"I did think of doing that but there's just no way for them to meet each other so casually. Mommy always has work while Daddy dislikes being around her," Natsuki replied and continued, "except sometimes I feel like they really aren't being honest with each other."

"What do you mean?" Wendy asked as she cocked her head to the side.

"Whenever Mommy looks at Daddy she has that really sad expression on her eyes despite the smile she wears on the outside and I feel like she's trying to distance herself from him like she's afraid of getting close to him or something. Daddy has a similar look of sadness and longing in his eyes as well but he tries to hide that as anger towards Mommy."

"Maybe it has somehing to do with their past... I heard Poluchka and Levy talking one time about something that your Daddy, whoever he is, suffered from and held a grudge against Lucy-san," Wendy stated and caught Natsuki's attention.

"Did you hear what it was?" Natsuki asked but Wendy shook her head.

"Sorry... they saw me before I could even hear the rest of it," Wendy said.

"Anyway, I need some way to get them back together. I know they somehow like each other in a way they just won't admit it. I'll try to think of a way to have them reconcile or something but I need to persuade Mommy to go with Daddy and I on another trip this coming weekend."

"Do your best Natsuki-chan," Wendy cheered on and they continued finishing their lunch talking about random things every now and then.

* * *

"Yes, have them deliver the shipment by tomorrow afternoon. Call me once it's done or there's a delay," Natsu said on the phone and hung up. He just finished wrapping up a deal with a big communication company that would help the reputation of Fairy Tail Corporation. A knock came from the door and Erza went in the room.

"I sent the flowers and the card to Lisanna just now. Hope that will help solve your fight with her," Erza said. She had been asked by Natsu to deliver flowers and a card with a written apology to it to Lisanna when he arrived in the office. He had just remembered about their fight because he was pre-occupied with his daughter and after he remembered he immediately did damage control. Their company was working hand in hand with the Strauss' company and he did not want to damage that relationship as they have been getting their models for their ads at that company, not to mention the head and big sister to his girlfriend, Mirajane Strauss was not an easy woman to trifle with.

_It was a miracle that she hadn't done anything until now or even their loud brother. They're actually awfully quiet about our fight, _Natsu thought and slightly shuddered at the thought of both elder siblings breathing down his neck.

"Are you alright? You seem pale," Erza asked wondering what was her boss thinking at the moment.

"It's nothing. Just thought of my future if Lisanna didn't accept the apology. Anywys, thanks Erza," Natsu replied and the redhead smirked at the response.

"You should've thought about your actions before you did if you were really afraid of Mira and Elfman," Erza taunted and Natsu just laughed nervously.

"You seem different today. Did something happen?" Erza asked as she noticed a rather light but somewhat strained atmosphere around her friend and boss.

"Maybe it's because I was able to spend time with my daughter yesterday," Natsu replied casually and Erza took some time before she understood his statement.

"Ah I see that's goo - wait, your daughter?! Since when did you have one?" Erza asked after she comprehended what she was told.

"Oh right I haven't told you. I just also discovered I had one," he replied.

"Just discovered... So Lisanna hid this from you also? How old is your daughter?" Erza asked.

"She's six now and - no wait, it's not Lisanna's and mine," Natsu corrected Erza's thought.

"What?! You got another woman pregnant! No wonder Lisanna got angry at you," Erza said and was about to scold him when he suddenly raised his arms in defense.

"Wait let me explain first. Remember about my first love?"

"Yeah the one who you said broke your heart?"

"Yes, we met again. She was the substitute maid I got and things escalated quickly and before I knew it she dropped the bomb on me saying that we have a daughter. She's actually the little girl we helped in the amusement park."

"Seriously? Then that kind blonde woman I saw was Lucy?" Erza asked catching on to Natsu.

"You saw her already?" natsu asked and Erza nodded to confirm.

"When you took that call back then, that girl's mother appeared and she thanked me. She was about to thank you as well but they had to leave and couldn't wait for you. I thought she was a really nice person," Erza said and Natsu scowled a bit.

"Well looks can be deceiving. Anyway, I found out Lisanna also knew about it and she hid it from me then we got into an argument that's why she is mad at me."

"I see... So what now?" Erza asked and Natsu wondered what she was talking about.

"Are you planning to take custody?" Erza asked directly.

"...I'm not sure. I mean I want to but I think Natsuki wants to be with her mother and I can't just take her away immediately. Maybe in time when she is much older or even willing to go," Natsu admitted. He had that planned but he knows how attached Natsuki is to Lucy and is afraid that the child will hate him if he suddenly takes her away from her mother.

"Then are you thinking of getting back together with her?" Erza fired another direct question which hit Natsu dead on.

"N-no of course not! I have Lisanna and she has that idiotic blonde guy to keep her occupied," Natsu responded and Erza noticed the disgust in his voice when mentioned the guy Lucy is with.

"Oh I see... but I think you'll eat what you just said."

"What do you mean?"

"Because by the way you looked earlier and the tone of your voice, there was something laced in them that could signal what I think it is," Erza slyly replied and Natsu just cocked his head in wonder.

"You'll find out soon enough. I need to got back to work and you as well," Erza said and bowed signifying her leave.

"What could she be talking about?" Natsu wondered and just shrugged and returned back to his work.

As Erza sat on her desk, she smiled as she recalled the previous conversation she had. From the looks of it, Natsu was still hung up on his first love and just won't admit it.

"He's still green in the horns when it comes to things like this I guess," Erza whispered and went back to her own work of fixing up the schedule and appointments for the day.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry to take a while for the update. I'll try finishing up the next one but I'll probably be able to upload it on Friday or so because of the workload I currently have. Reality is so hard sometimes. How I wish to return to being a student than a working adult hahaha. Anyway leave comments for the chapter if you have any. Thanks!


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.

* * *

**CHAPTER 15: Let The Flames Begin**

A car pulled up in front of a large mansion and a white haired teen got out a silver car completely pissed. A bulky man with rough features and silver hair was just about to exit the door when he got a face full of a fuming Lisanna.

"Hey Lisanna, why the foul mood? It's just almost mid-afternoon," Elfman asked surprised on how foul his sister's mood was.

"Nothing," Lisanna replied and continued to stalk towards her room slamming the door afterwards.

Elfman just sighed and shook his head before he muttered, "girls..."

As Lisanna heard her big brother's car leave the mansion, she plopped down on her bed and gave her pillow a death hug wishing it was Natsu she was trying to suffocate. She decided to visit Natsu in his office after she received the gifts from him and she was also so excited to see him. Her thoughts went back to how her discussion with Natsu went.

_flashback_

_Lisanna drove as soon as possible to Natsu's office as soon as she received the flowers and the apology card. She was feeling giddy because Natsu didn't let her down and here she was thinking that he must have already forgotten about her. The elevator doors opened and she walked straight to her boyfriend's office._

_Erza was busy typing in her computer when she noticed the people on the floor were stirring and restless so she glanced up her computer to see what the commotion was about. A few feet away from her was Lisanna walking up towards Natsu's office so she stopped her work and smiled her way._

_"Hi Erza. Is Natsu inside?" Lisanna asked._

_"Yes he is. Let me tell him you arrived," Erza said but Lisanna stopped her._

_"It's okay. I think I'll just surprise him," Lisanna said winking at her and Erza just smiled letting her do as she pleased. Without knocking, Lisanna entered the office and Natsu, who was busy with his work, looked up in surprise to see his girlfriend._

_"Lisanna, what are you doing here?" Natsu asked and stood up from his desk._

_"I decided to surprise you and I guess it worked," she answered as she walked towards her smiling, "I got your gifts and I loved them."_

_Lisanna approached Natsu and placed a peck on his lips before she whispered, "Thank you."_

_Natsu was shocked and just smiled at the gesture before he directed her to sit on the couch with him. Lisanna clung like a leech on his arm as they sat and Natsu raised an eyebrow at how she was acting towards him._

_"You're in a really good mood today, aren't you?" he commented and he received a smile from her before she spoke._

_"Well it's your fault. I would've appreciated your apology better if you had done this sooner, youo know."_

_Natsu scratched his head and smiled awkwardly at her before he replied, "well I've been busy lately."_

_"With what?" Lisanna asked with a glint of suspicion in her eyes._

_"...work..." Natsu answered meekly and Lisanna just left it at that deiciding not to dwell on it too much unless she wants to spark another fight between them._

_"Let's have a date this weekend," she suggested and showed her sparkly eyes to Natsu who didn't return the the same enthusiasm._

_"Why do you look like that?" she asked immediately and Natsu just looked away as he spoke._

_"I can't go this weekend. You see I promised Natsuki that I'll go with her this weekend on a trip," Natsu explained and Lisanna just blinked at him before she smiled and replied._

_"And who may I ask is this 'Natsuki?' that you are prioritizing over me?" she asked with a hint of sarcasm on her voice despite the smile she was wearing._

_"She's my daughter form Lucy, remember?" he answered._

_"Oh...well then I guess it's okay if I go with you guys right?" she asked losing the building up tension between them after realizing that she was getting jealous over a kid._

_"Um you see... I kind of promised to her that I'll bring her mother along with us as well since she asked me to so..." Natsu admitted as he drifted off with his words._

_This flared up Lisanna's mood instantly and she detached herself from his arm. The air around them suddenly shifted._

_"So you're going on a date with Lcuy and ditch me after you just sent your apology gift, is that it?" Lisanna angrily asked to which Natsu immediately explained for._

_"I don't want to but Natsuki wants me to. Anyway, I already know that Lucy will refuse so - "_

_"And what if she won't? Then what? You'll go in a happy family trip and what about me huh?" Lisanna cut him off standing over him with her arms flailing in the air for each outburst she makes._

_"Lisanna you're talking nonsense. I'm just doing this for Natsuki. I haven't been a father to her for seven years so I'm trying to make up for lost time," Natsu explained to make sense to the white-haired woman._

_"I understand that but what I can't understand is that you'd rather have Lucy go with you than me - your girlfriend!" Lisanna answered and stomped out of the ofice. Natsu tried to stop her but she just shoved his hand that reached out to her and continued walking out._

_As the door slammed. Natsu groaned deep and massaged his temples before he returned to work already knowing that he will have a very long day ahead of him._

_end flashback_

The white-haired teen clutched the pillow tighter and threw it opposite her bed before she yelled out, "Stupid Natsu!"

_I have to get Lucy away from Natsu. Even if I have to play dirty again,_ she deeply thought.

* * *

"Hey Lucy," Sting called out from behind and the blonde woman looked back. She was just on the way to work when she heard Sting call her out.

"Good morning Sting," Lucy greeted when the blonde man was able to catch up to her.

"...'morning," Sting greeted back as he was trying to steady his breathing. Lucy cocked her head to the side and stared at him.

"Why are you catching your breath? It's still too early."

"Well I just didn't want to be late for work," Sting replied sheepishly while scratching the back of his head and silently thought, _I was actually trying to catch up to you so we can walk to work together since we have the same shift again today._

"Sting?" Lucy asked and Sting was jerked from his thoughts and looked at her.

"What?"

"You were grinning...and it creeped me out," Lucy said and he had the audacity to blush bright red at being caught spacing off. She laughed at his reaction and he turned even brighter at being laughed at.

"S-stop laughing at me already," Sting said shyly.

"You know, I wasn't aware you had a cute side on you until now. I always saw you as a rough and arrogant teen with the childishness of an 8-year old," Lucy commented as she smiled trying to tease him.

"You didn't have to say that. That's mean," Sting said and Lucy apologized as she smiled.

"I was just teasing," Lucy answered and they proceeded to walk together to work.

"Hey Lucy, do you have anything to do this weekend?" Sting asked.

"Well Natsuki wants me to go with Natsu and her on a trip this weekend..." she responded and trailed off from there.

"Oh...okay. Well if in case you suddenly become free, is it okay if I ask you out?" Sting asked and Lucy was surprised with his question.

"Umm...I guess..." Lucy replied shyly, "then we can also take Natsuki with us and Levy - "

"Umm actually I much prefer it just the two of us," Sting interrupted her while shyly looking away with a slight blush staining his cheeks.

"...like a date...?" Lucy asked him equally looking away from shyness and pink tinging her cheeks.

"I'll tell you straight out Lucy," Sting said and stepped in front of Lucy to face her before he continued, "I like you."

Lucy was shocked hearing that from her blonde friend and was not believing what she was hearing.

"Okay I think that's enough teasing for today Sting," Lucy said thinking that he was probably getting back at her for what she did to him a while back but Sting's eyes were dead serious and filled with determination.

"I'm dead serious Heartfilia. I like you and I'm asking you to go out with me," Sting said and he landed a kiss on her cheeks which completely shocked Lucy. When he separated from Lucy, he went to her ear and whispered, "I'll wait for your response."

Sting stood straight and winked at her before he went ahead of her. Lucy was in a trance from what was happening and it was only then that she noticed they were already almost near the diner. She saw Sting enter from the employee's entrance and she placed her hand on her chest. There was a steadily rising heartbeat and she wasn't sure as well why. From the heat she could feel from her cheeks, she knows that her face was completely blushing. She shook her head and tried to regain her senses before she went ahead as well to ready herself for her shift.

* * *

_**Timeskip to Weekend**_

"Mommy where's my hat?" Natsuki asked as she roamed around the house looking for her hat that Natsu bought for her as a gift.

"I have it here," Lucy answered as she went out of her room holding a white hat with a blue ribbon tied to it. She handed it over to her daughter who gladly took it and wore it on for size.

"You looke cute Natsuki-chan," Lucy commented as she smiled at her daughter who happily twirled around in her baby blue dress and white sandals.

"Well you look really pretty Mommy," Natsuki praised her mother who smiled a 'thank you' at her. She was wearing her silvery white sundress that was snug on her curvacious body accentuating her body's best assets. Her hair was tied in a ponytail with a couple of bangs framing her face that only had a faint hint of make up evident on it. Her white heels clicked as she walked towards her daughter to fix the collar that was in disarray and also dusted off the sides of the dress.

"I'm glad you agreed to go with us Mommy," Natsuki said and grinned at her.

"Well you were persistent and besides if it is what you want and as long as you father approves of it then I'm okay with it," Lucy answered as she stood up after they heard a car pull over in front of their house, "I think that's him already."

While Lucy gathered their bags, Natsuki rushed out the door to greet her father who was just about to climb the small steps to their front door. They crached together and Natsuki held on to Natsu's hip for a feeble attempt of a bear hug.

"I see you're really excited about this. How are you princess?" Natsu asked and the child grinned up at her father who ruffled her hair.

"I'm good Daddy. Mommy said you'll take us to the mountains this weekend so I got really excited because it will be my first time going to the mountains," Natsuki replied.

_So she is going after all,_ Natsu thought.

He gave Lucy a call last Wednesday evening to tell him about his plans on taking Natsuki to his villa on the mountains and to satisfy Natsuki's request, he invited Lucy as well. She never gave an answer and just said that she will think about it so he hoped that she would think of some excuse to not go but tunrs out she would.

_Probably because of Natsuki's doing,_ Natsu added as a thought.

He heard a door close and keys jingling that jerked him away from his thoughts. When he focused to Lucy who was approaching him, his breath hitched. The blonde woman who he had self-proclaimed that he had no interest in whatsoever was looking so damn tempting despite the simplicity of her outfit. Natsuki saw how transfixed her Daddy was looking at her Mommy so she giggled slightly and tugged Natsu's arm so he would snap out of it.

"I'm sorry to take so long. I was trying tosee if I forgot anything at all," Lucy said apologetically. She got no response from Natsu and he was looking at her with an expression she could not understand so she cocked her head at him to see if he was alright.

"Dragneel-san are you alright?" she asked.

That snapped him completely out of his trance and he felt irritated at her and clicked his tongue.

"Will you stop calling me like I'm someone you just met yesterday? It's irritating," he said and Lucy looked down feeling sad.

"S-sorry...Natsu...-san," Lucy answered meekly.

Natsu saw how uncomfortable Lucy was with calling him that and he glanced to Natsuki as well seeing that the girl was looking scared at him so he softened his expression and sighed to release his growing tension.

"I'm sorry. It's fine if you feel uncomfortable calling me by my name. Let's go," Natsu said as he turned around to hide his embarassed face. Lucy was shocked to see him bend over that easily but she didn't say anything else.

_It was probably because of Natsuki,_ she thought.

"Mommy was Daddy angry at you?" Natsuki asked her mother who smiled back at her for reassurance.

"He probably has a headache or something. Don't worry he wasn't mad," she replied and Natsuki believed her, "let's go."

Lucy stretched out her hand and they walked hand in hand towards Natsu's seated at the back while Lucy took the passenger seat due to Natsuki's insistence. There was an awkward air between the two seated in front but Natsuki made light chit chats with Natsu to ease the tension. Lucy, on the other hand, answered only when her daughter asked her opinion and smiled the entire time listening to her daughter tell stories. Natsu was also attentively listening to his daughter's rambling shooting off comments every now and then as well. Everything was okay until Natsuki dropped the bomb on them.

"Daddy, how did you and Mommy fall in love?"

Silence once again. Lucy was shocked to hear that from Natsuki and was looking at Natsu who was similarly in shock but just kept his head on the road to focus on driving while trying to evade the question.

"Why not ask Mommy that question?" Natsu said throwing the ball over to Lucy who was surprised he'd simply hand this all on her now. Natsuki looked at her Mommy and was eagerly waiting for an answer.

"Well... I'm not entirely sure. It just happened," Lucy answered and Natsuki pouted at her answer.

"I knew you'd give me that boring answer that's why I wanted to ask you Daddy. So how did you fall in love with Mommy?" Natsuki asked agaijn and once more Natsu was in the hot seat.

"Daddy's really focusing on driving right now sweetie. He can answer your question later, right...Natsu-san?" Lucy said and Natsu glanced her way before he said 'yes.' The child accepted that for the meantime making them both sigh in relief.

_I hope she forgets about it when we get to the villa. Guess I need to keep her busy to forget about her question,_ Natsu thought.

Lucy once again looked outside the window as she gazed at the scenery and Natsuki was doing the same seeing that they were already out of the city and entering a wide grassy plain. Words of amazement came out of Natsuki's lips as she looked out her window as well to look at the beautiful scene outside. Natsu glanced at his rear mirror to look at Natsuki's reaction and was delighted to see her happy and excited. His eyes then glanced over at Lucy who was beside him and he felt his cheeks blush at her. She was smiling at the landscape and the bright sunshine gave her an alluring glow. He rolled the windows down earlier making the wind billow out at Lucy's bangs making them dance in the air. He hated to admit it but she was breath-takingly gorgeous. He stopped his thoughts there and he looked back at the road to resume driving.

_I shouldn't be thinking like this unless I want to hurt myself again. Why did she have to so - ARGH! stop it brain!_ Natsu mentally scolded hoping that no one noticed his cheeks blushing. Unfortunately, a little girl at the back seat noticed how he looked at Lucy and she giggled silently knowing her plan is slowly taking effect.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for taking so long guys. I have been feeling that the story is somehow getting boring so I've been thinking a lot on how I can progress it to be more exciting. Also, for whatever reason last week, I seriously got busier at work and it's not even close to a holiday yet. Anyway, I'm hoping I get more free time this week so I can really focus on this story. Please continue to support the story. You may leave whatever comments you have under reviews. Thank you everyone.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.

* * *

**CHAPTER 16: A Day Is Seven Years Worth**

"We're here," Natsu announced as he stopped the car in front of a large yet simple villa guarded by a large steel gate. Lucy rubbed sleep from her eyes only noticing now that she actually fell asleep in the middle of the drive. She looked back to see Natsuki sound asleep in the backseat. She reached a hand out to Natsuki to lightly nudge her awake when a voice suddenly came out of a small intercom on the side of the gate.

_"Welcome visitor. Please state your name and your purpose."_

Natsuki slowly woke up and sat up to rub her eyes off of sleep while blinking to adjust her focus.

"Good morning sweetie," Lucy greeted with a smile, "we're here."

"...morning Mommy," Natsuki greeted back and smiled before she faced Natsu and greeted him as well, "morning Daddy."

Natsu smiled and replied a' good morning' to Natsuki before he responded to the intercom after rolling down the driver's window.

"Kinana, This is Natsu. Can you open the gate please?"

_"Natsu-sama! I'm sorry, I'll open the gates right away."_

The intercom went off and a few moments after, the gates started to open slowly. When they were fully open, Natsu started the car and drove towards the villa. Inside, Lucy and Natsuki saw how wide the land the entire villa covered and it was filled with lush greens and huge trees. They drove towards a clearing right in front of the villa and they were able to see the entirety of it and not just a part as to how they saw it from the gates. It was really huge but not too flashy. It was completely white and had specks of red accents on the roof. The layout was completely simple and homy but had an air of majesty around it.

When the car stopped, Natsu got out and Lucy followed suit not really waiting for him to open the door for her as she already expected that he will blatantly ignore her. After all, he was only doing this for Natsuki so she shouldn't be expecting much, right? So Lucy got out and opened the door to help Natsuki out the car while Natsu proceeded to enter the villa but not before Lucy and Natsuki were both standing beside him.

Natsu opened the door when they were both beside him and it revealed a huge facade with a staircase in the middle. There were maids and butlers lined up on each side of a wide red carpet bowing down to greet their master and his visitors.

"Welcome back Natsu-sama."

Natsu smiled as a greeting and he gave one butler who approached him the keys to the car trunk before he gave an order, "Please take out the luggage and bring it to our rooms."

"Yes Natsu-sama," the butler answered before he went out together with two other butlers.

"Welcome back Natsu-sama. I see you've brought guests," a purple-haired woman greeted.

"Yes, have you finished arranging the rooms for them?" Natsu asked.

"Yes, I can take you there now."

"Thank you Kinana," Natsu replied and he faced both Lucy and Natsuki, "This is Kinana. She is my caretaker in this villa along with the maids and butlers of the house. If you ever need anything you can ask her."

The two blondes nodded and introduced themselves.

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia and this is my daughter Natsuki," Lucy introduced and Natsuki grinned as a greeting.

"Nice to meet you both," Kinana said and smiled, "please follow me. I'll show you your rooms."

They all went upstairs and were led to a room a few doors right from the top of the staircase. When Kinana opened the door, it revealed a large room with a large bed covered in pink silk sheets. There was a small bookshelf in the corner and a closet full of clothes fit for a six-year old in different colors and designs. Stuffed animals were crowding on top of the pillows awaiting their playmate.

"Can you guess who's room this is?" Natsu asked Natsuki who eagerly answered him.

"It's going to be mine isn't it?" she answered but Natsu teased her instead.

"Of course not. This is my room and I wanted to brag about it," Natsuki frowned at that but Natsu suddenly took it back, "nah I was just messing with you. Of course it's yours and everything in it as well."

Natsuki squealed and ran around the room all the while saying 'thank you Daddy.' Natsu smiled at his daughter and heard a mild giggle beside him. He glanced sideways to see Lucy laughing and he kept a good thirty seconds just looking at how radiant her smile looked and how soothing her laughter was to his ears. Lucy stopped and noticed Natsu looking at her and she blushed lightly before she asked him, "What is it?"

"I'll show you your room," Natsu said and he walked away leaving Natsuki and Kinana in the room.

Natsu showed Lucy the opposite room where she will be staying which was just beside Natsuki's room but the door was a few walks down. The room had a similar setup with Natsuki's room but had a larger bookshelf and a walk-in closet. Her bag was on top of the bed which only had books and a pair of clothes for the weekend.

"You can reaad the books on that bookshelf and any other books in the library down the corridor. Feel free to use the clothes in the closet as well," Natsu said and Lucy was just staring at Natsu noticing that he was somehow turning a bit nicer to her than before.

"What?" Natsu asked irritatedly after seeing her look at him devoid of any emotion.

"Thank you for doing this for Natsuki," Lucy said and bowed at him giving off a smile at him when she stood up straighter.

"Tch. Whatever," Natsu scoffed and left to go to his room. Lucy just looked at him and disregarded his attitude before she went inside the room to have a look around. She sat on the bed trying to feel the sheets and it was pretty nostalgic. Before, she was really used to luxurious things like this even though this was much simpler than what she used to have before. The Heartfilia fortune was in no means cheap. It was beyond luxurious and seeing all that fortune vanish in an instant made her think much more mature and learned that nothing really stays forever.

_Forever..._ Lucy made the word linger on her mind a bit longer relishing what she once believed in. She already lost belief in that concept and just proceeded to enjoy what she had. Her eyes roamed the entire room and she decided to open the window to have good look around. She was amazed at how beautiful the place was. Her window was facing a clear blue lake and the breeze that rushed her carried in the scent of fresh pine from the pine trees that littered near the area. There was also a small mountain near it which she guessed where Natsu intends to take Natsuki with for a trip.

Of course, she specifically did not include herself since it is clearly certain that she was unwelcome here based on Natsu's reactions. He had been forcing himself to get along with her and she knows it so she will take the initiative to avoid him as much as she can and allow him to spend time with Natsuki. The breeze blew in again and she slowly closed her eyes to reminisce how nice it felt. A knock sounded on the door and she turned around to see Kinana standing in the doorway smiling at her.

"I'm sorry to intrude but Natsu-sama and Natsuki-sama have both gone down to have lunch. The master sent me to tell you to go join them at the dining area," she said.

"Okay. I'm sorry to bother you like this," Lucy said apologetically and Kinana just shook her head to say it was nothing and the two women went down the hall silently. After reaching the dining area, Lucy saw both Natsu and Natsuki already seated on a table looking like they were having a really good conversation. Natsuki perked up when she saw Lucy come in and she instantly beamed at her stalling the conversation she was having with Natsu.

"Mommy sit on the chair across mine," Natsuki asked of Lucy. A butler pulled the chair that the child was pointing at Lucy noticed it was the seat beside Natsu. She stopped for a moment not really comfortable to sit beside him and chose to sit somewhere else but Natsuki insisted.

"I want to have a conversation with both of you and I can't do that if I can't see you both in front of me," Natsuki reasoned out. True enough, based on how they were currently seated she was correct. Natsu was sitting at the end of the rectangular table whereas Natsuki sat beside him on his left so if she was to have a conversation to them both, it would be a nuisance for Natsuki to switch looking left then right if Lucy sat beside Natsuki.

The blonde woman sighed in defeat and sat beside Natsu reluctantly. As soon as she sat, Natsuki piped down looking at both her parents who were looking like they were feeling really awkward with the position. Natsu and Lucy were both looking away at each other and to lighten up the mood Natsu announced for the food to be brought in after coughing a bit to clear his throat.

The maids brought in a variety of dishes and Natsuki looked at awe on the number of fancy dishes being brought in.

"This is the first time I've seen a lot of fancy food in my life. Is this all for us Daddy?" Natsuki asked Natsu who grinned at her while nodding.

"Yay!"

"Natsuki, what do I keep telling you when we're eating?" Lucy mildly scolded and Natsuki immediately answered.

"Don't yell or scream when about to eat on the table..."

"And?"

"...to say thank you for the food that we received," Natsuki answered and she was waiting for Lucy to react and smiled when her mother Smiled warmly at her and urged her that she can go ahead and eat now.

Natsu saw how Lucy disciplined their daughter and he had to give it to her. She was a good mother able to be strict but gentle at the same time. However, that didn't change the fact that he disliked her. While they were peacefully having their meal, Natsuki immediately threw an unexpected question.

"Daddy how did you fall in love with Mommy?"

Both Natsu and LUcy stopped eating and almost choked at the question.

"W-why do you ask now princess?" Natsu asked after gulping down water from almost getting choked at the question.

"Well you said I can ask later after you finished driving, right?" Natsuki asked and she was looking eargerly at them. Luckily, the maids and butlers were already doing chores and only the three of them were present in the dining hall. Lucy just kept silent in her seat not knowing what she can do to pacify her overly-enthusiastic daughter altough deep down she also wanted to hear the answer from him.

"You won't stop asking until I answer you, will you?" Natsu asked and his daughter nodded with a smile. He sighed. He didn't really think she would remember to ask him about it but he guessed wrong.

"I just did. We were always together when we were little and ever since then we started spending a lot of time together. I can't explain it either but whenever I think about her I end up smiling and start feeling warm inside like I'm going to burst open from happiness. I guess that's how I really fell in love with your mother," Natsu answered not noticing that he released a bit of a smile that vanish immediately. Lucy was just looking at Natsu slowly digesting his answer. She honestly didn't expect to hear that from him and that was when she realized just how much he loved her.

_But I broke his heart... I don't deserve him after all... _Lucy thought and held her head down. She stood up hiding her eyes behind her bangs and she stood up.

"What's wrong Mommy?" Natsuki asked and Natsu also looked at her.

"I need to go to the restroom for a while," Lucy said while smiling and turning around, "excuse me."

When she turned around, Natsu could have sworn he saw a few tears flitter in the air but didn't know why they were there. They saw her walk briskly away and Natsuki looked at her father throw a concerned look at Lucy that drifted away as soon as he shrugged.

"Sorry if my answer was a bit lame princess. I won't blame you if you find it really boring," Natsu apologized flashing a goofy grin while scratching a finger on his cheek. Natsuki shook her head from side to side.

"I liked your answer Daddy," she responded before she continued, "so do you still love Mommy?"

Natsu opened his mouth to answer his daughter but surprised himself instead when he suddenly found that he didn't have a voice to answer. His mouth was open but no sound came out and he immediately shut his lips together. He was looking conflicted inside not even knowing why he couldn't say 'no.'

_My answer is NO but why can't I just simply say it?! _Natsu thought and he found himself biting his cheek.

Natsuki was silently waiting for her father to answer and was looking quizzical at him on the reactions he was currently showing.

"Daddy why do you look confused? Is my question confusing?" Natsuki innocently asked.

"I'm sorry princess. I was just thinking of some other stuff," Natsu apologetically answered before he continued, "Look... Mommy and Daddy are not in good terms right now..."

Natsu was thinking of how he can explain it easily to his daughter so she would understand that Lucy and him are over.

"So you are mad at Mommy aren't you? But why Daddy?" Natsuki asked.

"...I'm just upset and I'm not sure you will understand right now princess but maybe when you get older... I'm not mad at Mommy but I can't say that we're doing good right now also... I'm sorry..." Natsu admitted although he lied saying that he wasn't mad at Lucy. He just figured saying that to her would ruin his relationship with Natsuki.

Natsuki suddenly looked depressed after hearing that her Mommy and Daddy are not really going to be together right now but she didn't lose hope.

_We still have the entire weekend. I'll try my best to make them fall in love again and then we'll be happy family, _Natsuki thought giving herself a pep talk.

Her face looked determined and Natsu wondered what his daughter was thinking when she suddenly started to another random conversation. He laughed at how his daughter was acting since all this was so new to him. He just went along with her and carried on their very random conversation about school, work and how they were to spend the weekend together.

* * *

Lucy went outside for a while to try to get some fresh air. The outdoor lawn was very wide and it helped refresh Lucy's nerves even for a bit. Natsu's confession that she just heard was still plaguing her mind and she can't help getting down after hearing that.

_I feel really awful. I never really knew how passionate he was with his feelings for me back then, I just assumed it and yet... I'm such a horrible person! _she couldn't help it so she let her eyes cry out her frustration at herself. She's been holding it back earlier but now that she's alone, she can finally let her emotions loose until it drifts away again.

"If I could just turn back time, then maybe we both wouldn't have been miserable. I'm sorry I didn't love you properly...Natsu..."

And Lucy just broke down in more tears as she fell on her knees in the middle of the wide open lawn letting the wind drown out her sobs and letting it coax her like a friendly pat she really needed right now.

* * *

**A/N: **Here's the next chapter for you guys. I read all the reviews I've been getting and all I have to say really is thank you to you all. I never really thought you'd give this much support for this story but thank you really. If I can just scoop you all up and hug you real tight I would've done so hehe... Well, same process. You can leave me comments for this chapter no matter how good or bad it is, I'll take them. Thank you and until next update ;)


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.

* * *

**CHAPTER 17: Lost and Found**

"...and then Wendy was really beet red when I teased her about it," Natsuki finished as she laughed at the memory. Natsu was just listening to Natsuki's stories and was smiling through and through. He glanced sideways at the empty seat beside him wondering what took the older blonde so long.

_She probably didn't intend to return anyways_

Just as he was about to ask someone to tidy up the dinnerware beside him, Lucy came in and sat silently back beside him.

"Mommy what took you so long? I just finished the embarrassing story I had about Wendy. You missed a lot," Natsuki scolded Lucy and the woman just smiled at her daughter apologetically.

"I'm sorry I got lost along the way. Really this place is just so huge for a villa," Lucy commented.

"No worries. Daddy where's dessert?" Natsuki asked and Natsu laughed at her antics.

"I knew you'd ask that," Natsu said and he looked at Kinana and gave her a nod. She understood and was gone for a moment and when she came back, three butlers carried in trays of different cakes and pastries and placed it on the table.

"Wow! I've never seen so many cakes in my life...well aside from the bakeshop near the house that is but still this is just...wow!" Natsuki burst out and Natsu laughed louder at his daughter's comment.

"Well I heard little girls liked sweets so I had these specially prepared for you. You can have as much as you like," Natsu said as he grinned.

"Natsuki-chan you shouldn't overeat too much sweets. Your stomach will be upset if you did," Lucy reminded and Natsuki understood giving out a nod of agreement to Lucy.

"Then can I have a little of everything Mommy?" Natsuki asked. Lucy smiled and nodded before she added.

"Once you do, you can pick which ones you really like so you can finish it off then the rest can be eaten later," Lucy said and her daughter nodded enthusiastically. Natsu was about to object Lucy but seeing that Natsuki didn't really mind, he let it all off. He stared at Lucy a while longer and noticed that the corner of her eyes were red.

_Was she crying before?_ Natsu thought and just sighed deciding to ignore it for the meantime. _It has nothing to do with me anyway, right? So why should I get bothered_.

Casual chitchats ensued while eating dessert which was of course led by little Natsuki although somewhere in between, Natsu was constantly stealing glances at Lucy. No matter how hard he tried to convince himself he just couldn't help but wonder why she cried. He almost wanted to believe that she was struck with guilt with what she heard from him a while back but he held himself back not really wanting to hurt himself as he held on some kind of false hope. But still, thinking that it was the reason for her excusing herself to cry out her guilt made him feel good inside because it meant he still had a special place in Lucy's heart and that maybe, just maybe, what happened in the past was just a misunderstanding...maybe?

After their lunch and they were able to let the food they gorged into settle in their stomachs, Natsu took them to the nearby lake to go fishing. It only took a short walk from the villa than expected and they had a butler accompany them to carry their gear and a maid with a basket of light snacks and sandwiches. Once there, Lucy set up the blanket under a big tree's shade while Natsu and their daughter proceeded to go fishing in the lake. The butler and maid were both dismissed as soon as they arrived so Lucy did the work herself and insisted that she do it alone. Her reason being that she wanted Natsuki to spend the weekend with his father as promised. It was the least she could for both her and Natsu since they rarely meet and has a lot of catching up to do. Anyway, Natsuki lives together with her so they have a lot of time to spend together especially when she's off work.

When Lucy finished setting up, she looked at how father and daughter were doing. Looks like Natsu was teaching Natsuki on how to use her fishing rod and some swinging techniques to make her bait reach as far as it can near the deep parts of the lake where the fish reside.

_Thae look like they're doing good by themselves,_ Lucy thought and smiled at them both. She was unsure if she should stay or leave the two alone to spend time together. After reaching a decision, she stood up from how she was seated on the blanket and approached the two.

"I'll be going back to the villa for now because I feel tired from the ride," Lucy said and looked at Natsu, "please look after Natsuki and enjoy yourselves." she added and smiled at them both before she turned around to leave.

Natsuki frowned at this feeling a bit disappointed that her mother needed to leave them. Natsu noticed this and he stood up to stop Lucy.

"You don't have to leave. You can stay for a while longer and join us if you want to," Natsu whispered to Lucy who just shook her head in disagreement.

"You need more time to spend with our daughter. If I stay, you might not get that much time together. I'm fine with this since we spend a lot of time together at home while you can only do so on weekends. Plus..." Lucy trailed off thinking if she should continue but decided not to and spoke, "...never mind. Please excuse me."

Lucy took off without letting Natsu say another word to persuade her. Natsu looked at her retreating form contemplating on what she said and was somehow grateful of how she considered his feelings for their daughter. He then went back to Natsuki's side and ruffled her head.

"Sorry princess but Mommy needs rest for now. Sorry if you're stuck with your old man here," Natsu grinned sheepishly and Natsuki shook her head.

"That's okay Daddy. I like spending time with you but it would have been better if Mommy can join us then we'll be like a family, right Daddy?" Natsuki said looking up at Natsu enthusiastically.

"Y-Yeah," Natsu simply replied. He can't really think that they will ever become a family since there is a stiff awkwardness between him and Lucy but he couldn't simply tell that to the little girl in front of him. They went back to their fishing and Natsu taught his daughter some of the tricks he learned from Igneel when they went fishing together.

* * *

Lucy was walking back to the villa and completely in deep thought. She was exhausted at how things were escalating on their own and there's nothing else she needs right now but to have things slow down for a moment for her to catch up.

_I really need a break from all of this. I mean it's not yet that long since I met him and he found out about our daughter and there's Sting's confession to me as well..._ her mind halted as she was reminded of Sting. Recently, she was pre-occupied with the chaos on her mind because of Natsu that she forgot all about Sting.

_I need to give him an answer when I get back. But what should I say to him?_ she thought. While she was thinking, she heard the bushes behind her rustle and she instantly turned around.

"Who's there?" she asked.

No response.

"Natsuki? Natsu?"

The bushes continued to rustle and Lucy was starting to get worried.

A pointed nose emerged from the bushes and she could hear a growl. Her eyes showed fear when she got a good look on what was slowly emerging from behind the bushes. A stray wolf was growling at her with the shackles raised signalling that it was pissed. The blonde slowly backed away but the canine inched closer baring his teeth and when it pounced towards her, she instantly bolted away from it running aimlessly around the forest. A small piece of the dress she was wearing got ripped and the branch nicked her skin making it bleed before it got stuck on a branch and when she took a last glance behind her, her feet stepped on something and she felt herself falling behind as the wolf pounced towards her just barely missing her by a few inches. She let out a scream and was knocked unconscious when she fell on the hard ground having slipped on the edge of a hole covered by the overgrown plants surrounding it.

* * *

Natsu jerked from his seat and darted behind him making Natsuki look at her father wondering what could have happened.

"Daddy what's wrong?" Natsuki asked and Natsu looked at his daughter before smiling nervously.

"N-nothing I just thought I heard something," Natsu replied and they both went back to focus on fishing in the lake.

_For a moment there I think I heard Lucy scream. It was probably my imagination,_ he thought.

* * *

"Hey Sting!"

Sting looked up and saw Yukino with her hands on her hips while she glared at him.

"What?" Sting asked.

"I was asking you where you placed my order for table 8?" Yukino asked.

"Pft! I just placed it in that table of course," Sting said a bit irritatedly.

"Uh-huh so tell me why table 8 is following up on their order and do tell me why table 15 has their order?" Yukino asked sarcastically with a brow raised at him.

"That's silly I'm positive I gave it to - "

Whatever Sting was going to say, he didn't continue because upon looking at the tables, he saw what Yukino was fuming about.

"...I'll go and fix this. Go help Rogue out for a while," Yukino said before she walked past Sting readying a smile on her face. Sting went to Rogue who was checking back on his table assignments and sighed deeply.

"What's your problem?" Rogue asked glancing sideways at his best friend.

"Nothing," Sting replied and sighed again.

"It's not nothing if you keep on sighing like that. Let me guess, you miss Lucy?" Rogue asked which caught the blonde by surprise and red stained his cheeks.

"O-of c-course not!"

"Right... Let's pretend I believe you. Now what's your problem? You keep on spacing out since yesterday," Rogue asked and Sting gave up. His friend obviously knows him way too much.

"All right. I'm worried for Lucy okay, happy?" Sting answered in a hushed tone looking away to hide his embarrassment.

"Why would you be worried?" Rogue asked.

"I don't know. Maybe because he's with her ex...and I confessed to her about my feelings," Sting answered lowering down his voice on his last statement. Rogue heard him enough and his eyes widened for a while before they returned to normal.

"Okay," Rogue simply replied.

"Okay?! After embarrassing me on the spot you'll just say okay? Ugh!" Sting exclaimed gettijng weird glances from the diners. After a moments silence, they resumed eating and Sting coughed a bit to hide his embarrassment.

"Well that was smooth," Rogue commented and snickered at his friend.

"Shut up," Sting replied and looked away. After a while, his thoughts drifted back to Lucy.

_Lucy... I hope you're doing fine there,_ he thought and sighed again before he went back to his table assignments.

* * *

It was already dawn when Natsu and Natsuki decided to go back to the villa. Although they didn't get to catch that many, they still had a really good time. Kinana was just about to go up the stairs when Natsu and Natsuki entered the door.

"Welcome home Natsu-sama, Natsuki-chan," Kinana greeted with a smile that faltered when she noticed that one was missing.

"What's wrong Kinana?" Natsu asked as he noticed how her smile faltered.

"Oh I was just wondering why Lucy-san wasn't with you," she answered. This time both father and daughter looked at her questioningly.

"She already went back here hours ago. She said she needed to take a rest. Is she not here?" Natsu asked.

"No I haven't seen her yet since you left for the lake," Kinana said.

Natsu felt a tug on his right side and saw his daughter's glassy eyes look up at him.

"Daddy where's Mommy? Did something happen to her?" Natsuki asked and Natsu forced a smile to assure her.

"Nothing happened princess. She probably is just sleeping upstairs. You go with Kinana and wait for us in your room okay? I'll try to look where your Mommy is," he said and passed her over to Kinana who tried lifting her mood as they went up the stairs. Natsu called for some maids to look for Lucy inside the villa in case she just got lost in it and had a few butlers look for her outside if ever she got lost on the way. He went up to her room and opened the door. From the looks of it, it seemed she didn't really return since the bed looked untouched and her things were still on it. He looked around the house and still didn't find her.

_Where the hell are you Lucy? _he thought irritatedly.

He went to his daughter's room to check how she was doing. When he peeked through the door, he saw her having happy conversations with Kinana. Good thing Kinana was there to help stall her for the meantime. He smiled entering the room and told Natsuki that everything was fine and that her mother could just be lost along the way. He instructed Kinana to feed Natsuki when dinner is ready and to tuck her to bed for bedtime as he will also go out to look for Lucy.

"Daddy please bring Mommy home safe," Natsuki requested and he just smiled nodding his head before he stepped out the door.

When he went out the door, he asked one of the butlers if they were able to find anything yet. The butler he asked shook his head in dismay. Suddenly, one of the butlers searching in the forest came running to Natsu holding something in his hand.

"Natsu-sama we found this stuck in one of the bushes a few feet away from the dirtpath," the butler held out his hand and it revealed a piece of white cloth with a bit of faded red on it.

"Wait is that - !" Natsu exclaimed as he realized what it was. The butler just nodded to confirm and his face showed fear.

"Wolves have been spotted around the area where we found this but they rarely show during the day and are only present to hunt at night," the butler informed Natsu.

"Then we have to hurry. Take me to where you found this, we'll start from there and tell the others to arm themselves and search in pairs in case anyone runs into those stray wolves," Natsu ordered and both he and the butler ran out towards the forest.

* * *

From the bottom of a darl pit covered atop by overgrown grass, Lucy lay unconscious. Slowly, she started gaining consciousness and opened her eyes to look at her surroundings. Her vision was still blurry and she blinked a couple of times to adjust her vision. She raised her head slowly as she was face down on the ground when she fell in the pit and she sat up. A short stabbing pain came from her right ankle and she looked at it to see that it was bright red but not bleeding.

"I probably twisted my ankle really bad. I hope it is just a sprain," Lucy said to herself and carefully leaned her weight on her left side and limped around the pit.

She looked up to see if there was anyway she could try to climb it herself but it seemed a few ways up plus her right ankle wasn't doing her any good. Her body was also covered with cuts and bruises probably from the fall but what concerned her was her head that had blood flowing from an open wound on her left temple.

"I feel so dizzy. I need to find a way to get out of here," Lucy muttered as she eased herself down slowly to sit since she was feeling dizzy.

"Hello? Is someone oout there?" Lucy tried to call out hoping someone would be nearby to help but no one answered. Her vision then blurred some more and she felt herself slowly drifting to lose consciousness.

_Oh no I feel so light-headed... Please save me...anyone_ Lucy thought to herself.

Her head must've hit the ground hard as she could not fight the dizziness she was feeling and slowly lost consciousness but not before whispering the last hope she had of being saved.

"...Natsu..."

And the world went pitch black to Lucy once more.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry to get this one out a bit late. Again, your reviews and comments are all welcome. I mean I really enjoy reading them even though I can't answer them all one by one on my updates but that doesn't mean I don't appreciate all of it. You guys are the best so thank you for the support you're all giving for both me and the story. Hope you guys like this chapter. More will be coming out soon just wait patiently for the updates, okay? Thank you my dear readers...! ;)


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.

* * *

**CHAPTER 18: Remnants Of A Distant Past**

"Lucy!"

Natsu shouted hoping to hear a response from the missing blonde woman they have been trying to find for hours now. He was escorted by a butler to wear they saw a torn piece of dress from Lucy's stained with a bit of presumably blood on it. They immediately serached the area in hopes of seeing her but after hours of searching they still didn't found a trace of her.

"Natsu-sama it's already getting darker. This part of the woods is quite dangerous because of the sink holes and wild wolves in the area, we should get back for now and get some torches to scare away any wolves that we may encounter," the butler explained.

Natsu nodded at this before he spoke, "You go on ahead. I'll go search some more and wait for you here. Bring along a couple more people to help us search around here."

"But - "

"Go. I'll be fine here," Natsu ordered sternly and the butler just nodded before he left.

"Lucy where the hell are you?" Natsu whispered and continued searching deeper in the woods.

* * *

Natsuki has been completely restless ever since she found out her mother was missing. Outside the windows, she could see the sun setting in the distance and the hushed voices of maids outside her room who were looking for her mother a while back. Kinana came inside the room soon after showing all smiles but Natsuki did not even shed a shadow of a smile to her.

"Natsuki-chan cheer up now. I know you're worried with your mother but she's going to be fine," Kinana said.

"But..." Natsuki trailed off and Kinana smiled more as she approached her and kneeled in front of her.

"Natsu-sama is looking for her. Don't you believe that your father will be able to find her and keep her safe?" Kinana asked which made the child perk up a bit.

"I know Daddy will find Mommy," Natsuki replied and she sniffed a bit to hold back tears about to fall from her eyes.

"That's a strong girl. Come on let's get you dinner. I don't want your father screaming on us that we aren't feeding you while he's away," Kinana said making the small girl giggle at her comment. They both went out the room and headed down the hall towards the dining area.

* * *

_"Lucy!"_

_The said blonde woman jerked from where she was seated in her room and looked outside her window._

_'Natsu, why did you come here?' the blonde thought and panicked after seeing Natsu screaming for her name from outside the gates of their estate._

_A few men who were dressed in black suits came out and yelled at him to stop but his yelling wouldn't cease and instead threw insults at them._

_"I won't leave until I speak with Lucy. Where is she?! Lucy!"_

_"Damn brat! Shut up already," one of the men shouted and kicked the gates hard slightly making Natsu back away before he tackled the gate with such force that they rattled and created a louder noise._

_"Let him in," a man with jet black hair with a few silver strands framing his face spoke up. His slanted eyes pierced fear through the men and obligingly obeyed to his words._

_Natsu gave a nasty glare at the men who returned the glare to him and rushed towards the person who let him in._

_"Hey thanks a lot," Natsu said smiling and the man just kept his poker face on before he punched Natsu hard on the stomach making him double over clutching his stomach. Lucy saw what happened from her window and she put her hand on her face and gasped. Natsu slowly got down on his knees while still clutching his stomach and glared at the man in fron of him who was now looking down at him with a grim smile. The other men were snickering at what happened and Natsu clicked his tongue before he decided to retaliate by aiming a fist towards the bastard that punched him. Before his fist connected, he was kicked on the face and stumbled back on the ground. It was then that various kicks rained down on him and he curled up in a ball to protect his head._

_Lucy couldn't take it any longer and she ran out her room screaming for Natsu but before she could step out the door, a man with plum colored hair blocked it and was smiling devilishly at her._

_"Jose-sama," Lucy muttered with fear etched in her voice._

_"A fine young lady such as yourself should not run so recklessly down the halls," Jose said in a mocking tone._

_"I need to go outside please step out of my way," Lucy said in defiance but Jose just shook his head._

_"And if I do, what would you do?" he said and inched closer to Lucy before he went behind her and whispered on her ear, "have you already forgotten about our deal?"_

_Lucy clenched her fists and bit her lip realizing how she is powerless against this fiend._

_"I won't back down on our agreement but you promised you wouldn't do anything to hurt Natsu so make Midnight stop right now...please," Lucy begged through clenched teeth and held back tears in her eyes. Jose took a few strands of hair from Lucy and smelled it lewdly before he responded to her._

_"Being the merciful man that I am, I will let you see him but you will tell him exactly what I tell you to tell him."_

_"What would that be?" Lucy asked cautiously._

_"Tell him that you want him out of your life for good and that you're marrying me because between the two of us, I'm the better man," Jose replied and snickered._

_"I-I can't that will break his heart."_

_"Exactly the point. If you don't then we'll let him get beaten to a pulp by Midnight and the others," Jose said casually and walked away._

_"I-I'll do it," Lucy answered making him stop from his tracks. She bit her lip hard and rubbed her eyes in irritation to stem the flow of tears while Jose smiled evilly as he neared her. The doors opened and he bellowed for the beating to stop. Natsu was already beaten up and clutching at his stomach but he managed to stand up on wobbly legs and looked at Lucy with a happy visage despite the bruises on his face and body._

_"Lucy, you finally showed up. I heard rumors you were going to get married and I came here to prove all of them wrong," Natsu said and waited for Lucy to smile at him and say that it was not true. However, she did not return a smile instead hid her eyes behind her bangs._

_"It's true," she whispered but Natsu still heard it._

_"W-what d-do you mean - ?"_

_"I'm getting married to Jose Porla-sama," Lucy answered emotionlessly and Natsu's eyes grew wide open from what he heard._

_"Impossible...That's not true! You're lying. He's just forcing you to do this isn't he? It's okay Luce you can tell me - "_

_"It was my own decision. I'm marrying him and that's final," Lucy said with a steely gaze and from what Natsu was seeing, it seemed that she was dead serious._

_"But...why Luce? I thought you loved me? Why are you doing this to me?" Natsu asked tears evident in the corner of his eyes. Lucy looked away from Natsu and Jose who was standing beside her placed an arm around her shoulders and was grinning the entire time._

_"Isn't it obvious already? She prefers someone with money and belongs in high society. You don't have anything at all to offer aside from that young body of yours. Maybe you can try to sell yourself for a living that might make you rich enough to at least attend our wedding," Jose taunted._

_The men around them snickered and Natsu clenched his fits in anger and attempted to charge at Jose._

_"Shut up you old fart!"_

_A kick landed on his stomach and he doubled over before he fell flat on the ground after Midnight sent a drop kick on his back._

_"You should just leave now Natsu and forget about me," Lucy said as she turned around and went inside the estate. She couldn't bear seeing Natsu looking heartbroken and defeated. It was the first time she ever saw him looking down like that._

_"You heard my fiancee brat. Now get lost," Jose said and waved at the men to throw him out the gates where they left him bleeding and bruised on the road._

_Dark clouds were forming overhead and rain started pelting down his skin before he got up with his wet bangs shielding his eyes that were crying rivers of tears while his lips formed a very sad smile as he limped back home. Inside her room, Lucy locked herself in her room repetitively punching her bed as she cried her eyes out for what she did to Natsu._

_'I'm sorry Natsu, I'm sorry... I had to hurt you to save you and everyone else, I'm so sorry...I love you so much...' she kept repeating these words over and over in her head until darkness started to cover her entire form. When she raised her head up she noticed that she had her arms and legs bound and was unable to move. From the shadows, an evil figure appeared wearing a grim smile. She didn't know who it was but she knew she was scared to the bone so she struggled to get free but to no avail. Her clothes were suddenly ripped from her body and she screamed bloody murder before she felt cold hands and lips descend on her._

_"You are such a disgusting woman," the dark figure kept repeating on her ears and she screamed for help that did not come._

* * *

Lucy's eyes jerked wide awake and she saw that she was somewhere dark and she panicked immediately. She roamed her hands around and felt soft lumps of land around her and brought her hands to her body feeling thankful that she had her dress on. She then remembered what happened and she tried to get a feel of her ankle that suffered a possible sprain from her fall after twisting it bad.

"It's already dark. How long was I out?" Lucy muttered and leaned on the wall of dirt for support as she breathed heavily.

_I think I'm having a fever,_ she thought as she felt dizzy and was sweating beads of sweat that could probably be because of the nightmare she had.

_No, not a nightmare. It was a memory,_ she corrected herself. The memory made her feel bad but what really bothered her so much was what happened in the end of it. She can barely remember what it was but whenever she tries recalling it, her mind reels back making her head hurt so she stopped trying.

_Whatever it was, it could have been really traumatic if my mind refuses to remember it,_ she thought, _I need to find a way out of here._

Lucy tried standing up using the sides of the pit as support as she was feeling really light-headed. She limped around and after a few minutes she sat back down feeling fatigued. From a distance, she heard a voicce and so she started tuning it out to listen to it.

"Lu..."

"...cy...Luc-"

_I think I know that voice,_ the blonde thought as she tried listening in more.

"Lucy!"

_Natsu! _she thought finally realizing who it was.

"Natsu! I'm here!" she yelled but he seems to far from her so she yelled a bit louder.

"NATSU!"

Natsu's head jerked up as he heard Lucy's voice calling his name.

"Lucy? Where are you?" Natsu asked and waited for a response.

"I'm down here. Help me," Lucy called back hearing the grass rustle some more signalling Natsu coming close from where she was.

Natsu, who was accompanied by some butlers carrying torches, got near a very grassy part of the forest. Using a large knife, They cut their way through and was able to see from the undergrowth an opening of a pit and from below, he saw a blonde head looking up at them.

"Lucy! Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Natsu asked looking down at her who just gave a warm smile of gratefulness to him.

"I think I twisted my ankle. I can't move my right leg much," she replied.

"Hold on I'll have someone bring down a rope there," he answered.

Natsu instructed someone to tie a rope nearby a tree and the other end he tied on his waist. He slowly went down the pit and she saw how mangled up Lucy was. Her body was littered with cuts and a couple small bruises here and there. Her right ankle looked really red now which could probably be a sprain and a twisted ankle. Her left thigh where the dress got torn had a gash that had already stopped bleeding. Despite the injuries she had, she was still smiling at him and her eyes had tears on them as she looked at him.

"Why are you smiling?" Natsu asked trying to sound aloof but his voice gave away the worry he was trying to hide.

"I'm just happy you found me," Lucy said a bit dazed. Natsu noticed this so he placed his palm on her cheeks and felt how hot she was.

"You're having a fever. We need to get you out of here," Natsu said and he turned his back to Lucy, "I need to carry you on my back since I can't carry you with both hands while climbing the wall. Can you still - "

He was cut off when he felt a warm weight press behind him and he saw Lucy slouched behind him while breathing heavily. He adjusted how Lucy was positioned behind him and he started climbing out the pit.

"Hold on tight Lucy or you might fall off again. You're already banged up so let's not add more injuries on you," Natsu commented which was supposed to be a joke but Lucy's response made him wonder if she was half asleep.

"You shouldn't worry much about me since you got hurt a lot worse than this because of me," Lucy murmured.

"Are you half-asleep? What are you - ?"

"I'm sorry... I hurt you and I'm sorry...Natsu..." Lucy murmured before she once again became unconscious. It was a good thing that they were already at the edge of the pit and someone was able to grab Lucy before she fell back to the pit. Natsu scrambled up and watched Lucy closely thinking of asking her what she meant but held himself when he noticed she was already passed out once more.

"I'll carry her back to the villa. Someone go back first to call a doctor for help since she's badly wounded," Natsu frantically ordered his butlers around and he took Lucy in his arms carrying her bridal style before briskly walking back to the villa to have her wounds treated. He was looking at her while they walked back and saw how pained her expression is so he hurried his steps and clutched her closer to his chest to help the pain ebb for her. In that instant, he felt how hot she was which could explain why her breathing was becoming erratic.

_Hold on Luce. I'll have someone to help just stay with me..._ he distantly thought feeling genuinely worried for the blonde forgetting about his hate for her.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm sorry for making you all wait. We've just experienced a nasty weather condition here and we are just in the process of getting back up our feet. Well personally we weren't that affected but because of it I had to double my work to compensate for our teammates that were unable to go to work due to the situation at the time. It's a weekend so I'll probably have more time to do my updates and post it by the end of the week...hopefully. so please bear with me for a while everyone. Like always, I'll anticipate your comments on the story's reviews and if you have any questions about the story, the chapter or what not then you're free to send me a PM like what TJFW did when he asked a question about the chapter. As long as the questions aren't going to be spoilers then it's fine. Thanks everyone.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.

* * *

**CHAPTER 19: Lie To Me**

Natsu stood behind the doctor looking after Lucy who was lying on the bed of her room. Her brows were furrowed and her entire form was glistening with sweat. Natsu told Kinana to bring Natsuki to bed as soon as she finishes eating her dinner and to tell her that Lucy just needs sleep. Thankfully, Natsuki didn't continue to press on the matter when he promised her that she can visit her in her room first thing in the morning. He had seen how his daughter loved her mother so he knew how depressed she would be when she sees her in this state. The doctor straightened up and faced him looking a bit troubled so he immediately asked what he found.

"She suffered from a mild head trauma which we need to monitor until tomorrow but the twisted ankle and her bruises are already starting to heal as well as the cuts on her body. It will take some time since her body seems fatigued but none of it will leave a scar and I'm much more concerned on something else than her physical well-being," the doctor explained.

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked completely not understanding the last part of the doctor's statement.

"You should see from the pained expression that she's been wearing that something's weighing down on her. Normally, she should be feeling more relaxed that she's now resting but it seems to be agitating her more and that concerns me," the doctor explained further which made Natsu think deeply of what the doctor just said, "well I'll be going now. If anything happens, you can send someone to call me since I live only a few meters from here."

The doctor bowed and excused himself and Natsu thanked him and closed the door when the doctor was out. He then sighed and sat on a chair next to the bed studying Lucy's pained expression.

_She's probably suffering from a nightmare_, Natsu thought.

He saw a stray strand of hair on her face and he brushed it aside. The moment he touched her, his hands subconsciously stroked her cheek and her face relaxed a bit from his touch. He was surprised for a moment before his lips tugged to a smile and his hands continued to stroke her cheeks.

"Nat...su..." Lucy murmured in her sleep and smiled.

Natsu once again caught himself in surprise and wondered if he heard the blonde right the first time. _Did she just say my name?_ His face suddenly turned serious and continued to stare at her sleeping face. He noticed nothing has really changed with her after seven years. Her face was still how he remembered it back in the day - beautiful. How her long lashes curl slightly up making her eyes look exquisite and how her nose crinkled from time to time while asleep. His eyes wandered down to her pink lips that shined like a newly woven satin sheet and once again he remembered kissing those moist pair of lips making himself blush at the memory. He shook his head a bit slightly embarrassed at how he was reacting before he rested his head beside the pillow hearing Lucy's soft snores. He took her hand in his and held it tight before he spoke.

"What are you trying to do to me Lucy?" he whispered before he closed his eyes and fell asleep as well.

* * *

Morning came and Lucy woke up to something warm holding her hand. She didn't feel like opening her eyes yet and the warmth from her right hand was spreading throughout her body like wildfire. She felt a gentle squeeze on her hand and she held it firmer for comfort. Rustling was heard beside her and she decided to open up her eyes to see where the sound and warmth all came from. As she did so, her eyes locked with a pair of black orbs that were equally surprised as she is.

Natsu felt pressure on his left hand which woke him up and he stirred from his sleep. When he opened his eyes, he met Lucy's brown orbs and was caught by surprise. They both stared at each other for a couple of minutes before he decided to sit up straighter acting like nothing happened but Lucy noticed a bit of pink on his cheeks probably from embarrassment. Natsu coughed a little before he spoke.

"So...how are you feeling?" he asked.

"A bit woozy but I feel fine," Lucy responded and smiled before she added, "thanks for helping me out there."

"Don't think about it. You should've told me you didn't know the way so I at least asked someone to fetch you or you could've just stayed with us," Natsu responded.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to ruin your time with Natsuki so I decided to head back on my own. It just so happened a stray wolf crossed my path and it chased me so I got lost and fell in that pit," she explained.

"That's alright what matters is that you're safe now," he replied and he saw her look at him silently which made him feel a bit uncomfortable.

"What?" Natsu finally asked while trying to hide his uneasiness.

"Um...your hand..." Lucy simply replied and was blushing while she said this. At first, Natsu didn't realize what she was talking about until it dawned on him and he turned red in an instant and let go of her hand.

"S-sorry about that..." he said and looked away while scratching his head. Lucy took hold of her hand feeling the warmth that was there moments ago slowly fade and she rubbed it slightly to prevent the warmth from leaving her entirely.

"That's okay..." she responded feeling a bit of heat rise up her cheeks.

The door to her room opened and a blonde head peeked in before they saw it grin at them.

"Good morning Mommy! Daddy!" Natsuki greeted and hastily made her way to her mother's bedside. She gave a hug on her mother after she gave her father one and stayed sitting on top of the bed. Lucy also sat on the bed despite having difficulties doing so.

"Did you have your breakfast already?" Lucy asked her daughter who shook her head in response.

"Not yet. I wanted the three of us to have breakfast together since today will be the last day of our trip before we return home tomorrow," she replied and bothe parents realized how true her words were. They both felt their mood slip feeling that they have let their daughter down.

"I'm sorry Natsuki-chan. If I were only careful then you wouldn't have lost the time that you were supposed to have fun with your dad in the mountain," Lucy apologetically said and gave a sad smile to her daughter before she looked at Natsu and added, "Natsu-san I'm sorry for the bother but please don't mind me and continue on with your plans for today. I feel alright already and I'll probably just need to rest a bit to completely recuperate."

"But Mommy..." Natsuki reasoned out but Lucy shook her head and smiled at her daughter.

"No buts sweetie. This weekend was supposed to be a fun day for you and your father and I can't let myself be a bother to that. Don't worry about me I'm okay now," she said but Natsu surprised her with his response.

"I'm sorry but I don't think I can let my guest be left here alone," Natsu said and looked at Natsuki, "I'm sorry princess but would you mind if we just stay here and look after your mother?"

Natsuki beamed at his father and happily shook her head before responding, "no Daddy. Not at all."

"Okay I'll go down and ask the maids to bring up breakfast here and then we can eat it together with your Mom," Natsu smiled and left the two silently closing the door behind him as he left with Natsuki following him behind. Shortly after, Natsuki came back and sat beside Lucy.

"Daddy is so sweet right Mommy?" Natsuki commented and Lucy blinked at her daughter before she responded with a slight hint of embarrassment on her voice.

"Y-yeah I guess..."

_Why did he say that? For a second, I thought that he would be approving of my request quickly. _Lucy thought completely bewildered at Natsu's change of heart.

"And by the way Mommy you should thank Daddy for looking after you the entire time yesterday," Natsuki said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Lucy asked looking at her daughter with a confused look.

"After they found you yesterday, Daddy never left your side and looked after you himself. He even skipped dinner just to see if you were alright. He really loves you Mommy!" she exclaimed and grinned at her blushing mother.

"R-really? But I think love is a strong word sweetie," Lucy replied amusingly at how her daughter phrased it.

"Why? Don't you love him Mommy?" Natsuki asked which shocked Lucy catching her off guard from the question.

"Look, your father and I had a rough past and it might be too much for you to understand right now but when you grow up you will," she explained briefly but Natsuki wasn't satisfied and continued her interrogation.

"Are you mad at him?" she asked.

"No, not at all. I mean he has every right to be mad at me but not me. If only I didn't hurt your Daddy before then maybe things haven't been the way they are now," she further elaborated.

"Then why don't you say sorry then?"

"I wish it were that easy but it isn't. I had to do things to protect the ones I love and to protect your Daddy, I had to hurt him before," Lucy said and quipped her lips before she smiled sadly at Natsuki.

Just then Natsu came in with an unreadable look on his face which made Lucy wonder why.

"Kinana and the others will bring the food up shortly," Natsu said and sat back on his seat beside the bed and was looking at Lucy as if silently asking a question. Lucy didn't understand what was going on with Natsu and when she was about to ask, Natsuki decided to start a random conversation keeping them preoccuppied as they waited for food.

* * *

Natsu was intently listening in on the conversation and ocassionally gave responses but the lingering thought on his mind about what he just overheard ealier somewhat bothered him. Before he was able to go down and inform Kinana about breakfast, Natsuki came to him and told him that she already told Kinana about it before she went to Lucy's room. She suddenly requested for him to wait in the corridors for a while and enter the room later because she had something to tell him privately.

_'Wait here for a moment Daddy. I have something important to say to you but I need to get back to Mommy first.'_

That was what she said and so he waited outside, The door was slightly ajar so he could hear what was going on inside not to mention he has really good hearing. It was out of his character to be eavesdropping like this but he had a strange feeling that this is one conversation he didn't want to miss.

**_"Daddy is so sweet right Mommy?" Natsuki commented and Lucy blinked at her daughter before she responded with a slight hint of embarrassment on her voice._**

_What are they talking about in there? _Natsu thought as he heard his daughter say so. He heard completely every flattery that was thrown at him and that Lucy just obligingly agreed to every one of them but he was not expecting the question Natsuki suddenly threw at Lucy.

**_"Why? Don't you love him Mommy?" _**

Natsu was now listening intently and waiting for her answer.

**_"Look, your father and I had a rough past and it might be too much for you to understand right now but when you grow up you will," she explained briefly but Natsuki wasn't satisfied and continued her interrogation._**

**_"Are you mad at him?" she asked._**

**_"No, not at all. I mean he has every right to be mad at me but not me. If only I didn't hurt your Daddy before then maybe things haven't been the way they are now," she further elaborated._**

**_"Then why don't you say sorry then?"_**

**_"I wish it were that easy but it isn't. I had to do things to protect the ones I love and to protect your Daddy, I had to hurt him before,"_**

Natsu straightened himself up and decided to enter the room deciding that she will probably not continue any further. Now he was sitting across her as their daughter chatted away itching to ask Lucy about what she meant when she said _she had to do it for his sake_. A gentle knock interrupted his thoughts and Kinana and entered the room followed by a few maids and started to set the modest breakfast on a nearby table. Afterwards, the maids bowed and silently filed out the room and left the three to themselves.

* * *

The day went by so fast and before they knew it, it was already dark and Natsuki was silently snoring beside Lucy who was looking fondly at her as she stroked her hair and hummed slightly. Natsu had gone out to speak with the doctor who came by and checked on her a while back. When he entered, he saw how deeply asleep his daughter was and he gently approached the two.

"I'll take her to her room so she can sleep on her bed properly," Natsu said and Lucy gave a nod of approval.

Natsu took Natsuki gently in his arms and carried her to her room. Lucy sighed and cleared up the books scattered on her bed before she went to sleep and then placed it on top of the bedside table. They spent the entire day cooped up in her room while she read a few books to Natsuki and played a couple of word games that Natsuki really loved. The entire time, Natsu was with them and was just looking at her intensely which made her fidget because she had no idea what he was thinking as he stared at her at no end. The door opened again just as she was about to go to bed and she was surprised to see Natsu in front of her.

"Did you need anything?" she asked and Natsu just simply went beside her and sat on the chair.

"I wanted to ask you something," he said and Lucy gulped slightly dreading the question he was going to ask her.

"Okay," she replied and waited for the question but Natsu just stared at her as if debating if he should even ask her about it.

_What did you mean when you said that you had to hurt me to protect me?_ was the question that Natsu desperately wanted to ask but his lips seemed to be uncooperative. When he was able to gather the courage to speak up and open his mouth to ask, Lucy suddenly spoke up.

"Thank you for helping me and looking after me," she said and smiled at him. Natsu looked at her with disbelief and she started speaking again.

"I was actually surprisd to hear from Natsuki that you took such good care of me despite your hatred towards me so really thank you."

"You don't have to thank me so much. It was the least I could do. Besides, it will make Natsuki sad if something bad happened to you," Natsu said. Silence engulfed the two of them again and it was Natsu who broke it this time.

"You said something funny when I got you out of the pit," he added and Lucy got confused on what he was referring to so he elaborated for her in case she forgot about it, "you said I got hurt more than you did because of you. I didn't really get what you meant when you said that."

Lucy's face showed she remembered what he was referring to and looked a bit troubled about it.

"Well, it's just that I had a memory resurface from me that time. Probably because of the fall. You can just disregard that," she replied.

"Then can I ask you what you meant when you told our daughter you hurt me in the past to protect me?" he asked which surprised Lucy.

"You heard about that?" she asked him but he didn't respond and instead looked sternly at her.

Lucy sighed a bit and dropped her head before she spoke, "does it matter if I told you now? I don't even know if you'll believe me anymore."

Suddenly a hand gripped her chin and raised it making her look staright into Natsu's determined face who spoke, "how will you know if you won't even try?"

She stared at him for a moment feeling completely hesitant about telling him about it and then she grabbed his hand to remove it from her chin and cupped it with both hands. Before she spoke, she resorted to looking at the hand that she had in her grasp as Natsu sat on the bed now instead of the chair.

"You remember Jose Phantom who was supposed to marry me? He was a man full of greed and ambition and I strongly refused to marry such a man but he threatened me in order to get what he wanted. He said that if I refused to marry him then he will start hurting my friends and loved ones one by one until I do as he pleased. At first I didn't believe him and even challenged him and see if he had the guts to even do it but after what happened to Michelle, I started to believe his words," she slightly tightened her hold on his hands before it relaxed once again.

He knows what she was probably referring to when she mentioned Lisanna. Years ago, Michelle went missing and had everyone search her but no one found a trace. A couple days pass and they found her walking aimlessly through the streets completely messed up. When someone approached her to check if she was okay, she violently screamed and thrashed against anyone who tried to touch her.

"Jose told me he was behind what happened to Michelle. He hired a few men to abduct her and gave them the permission to do anything they wanted with her for the days she was gone. It was a warning for me and he was saying he will do the same and more to the other people dearest to me," Natsu felt something wet drop on his hands and the hold tightened once more before she continued, "he then told me that you are going to be next and I can't risk having you hurt because of me so I agreed to his terms in exchange for your safety and for everyone's sake as well."

"I don't wish for you to forgive me for what I did but that's the reason you were looking for," she solemnly laughed a bit and released Natsu's hand to wipe the tears on her eyes, "I'm sorry if I got too emotional. Look it's already this late and I feel tired so if you - "

"Do you still love me?" Natsu asked cutting her off and she jolted up from that question.

"W-what?"

"You heard me."

"Look you already have Lisanna and she's a good friend of mine as well so - "

Natsu took her by the wrist and yanked her towards him while his other hand kept a firm grip on her chin to have her look him in the eye.

"Do you still love me, yes or no?" Natsu asked persistently making Lucy feel uncomfortable. She knew if he was being persistent about it then she has no choice but to answer. _But what answer should I give? _she thought. Deep down she knew her answer but given the current situation, she couldn't give an honest answer so she tried to lie.

"...no..." she weakly answered and hoped that he accepted it and would leave her alone now. However, his face showed no trace of him backing down now and was caught unprepared for what happened next.

"Liar," Natsu simply replied and then crashed his lips to Lucy's making her gasp a bit in surprise. He took this chance to coax her with his tongue as she tried to push him away from her.

_I can't do this but I don't think I can control myself any longer, _she thought.

Lucy's body heat was slowly rising to the point that it clouded her mind of desire for Natsu. He then pushed her down the bed and without knowing what really took over both of them, they submitted themselves to what their hearts and body has been yearning for the lost seven years.

* * *

**A/N: **Finally done with the chapter. I know it took a bit long for me to update again but thank you still for keeping in touch with the story. I'm just really sorry about this, I can't seem to focus these days so I'll probably take a short break so it will be a while before I update again plus I need to rethink about how I will proceed with the story because I'm reaching a dead end here. (Curse you writer's block!) Send in reviews for your comments on the chapter. Thanks and take care guys.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.

* * *

**CHAPTER 20: Calm Before The Storm**

The morning sun was bright and warm and it flowed inside the window slightly illuminating the dimly lit room of two adults, one blonde the other salmon, snuggled close to each other on a comfortable bed. The blonde woman had her head resting on a toned bare chest with her right arm draped across the other's body while the male had his right arm circled on the woman's slender waist and the other hand loosely entwined on the hand above his abdomen.

The birds chirped outside the window as if to awake the couple and the blonde stirred scrunching her eyes and opening them slowly. She adjusted her vision by blinking in sleep and decided to snuggle more to the warm body pressed against her body. On instinct, the other tightened his hold on her waist and she was pressed firmly on the male's chest.

Suddenly, the woman murmured sleepily to greet the person lying next to her on the bed.

"...good morning...Natsu..."

The male responded a greeting after he groggily heard her voice. Her breath hitting him on the chest make the skin tingle and he responded.

"...g'morning Lucy..."

A moment of silence and both of them tensed and forced their eyes open. Lucy was staring at Natsu's bare chest that she was resting on while Natsu stared across the ceiling looking paler than normal after realizing the situation. You'd think they would scream like bloody murder after this but instead they scooted away fromk each other abruptly and looked at separate directions.

_Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! I-I-I-I...we-we-we-we-... Oh my god! _Lucy thought incoherently and clutched the sheets nearer to cover herself up.

_What the hell did I just do?! Did we really do IT? Lisanna is gonna f***ing kill me if she finds out. _Natsu thought already feeling really worried for their actions.

"Umm... can you please leave? I need to get dressed before someone walks in on us..." Lucy meekly said and was hiding her scarlet face under the sheets.

"Then go get dressed," Natsu replied and Lucy rose up while keeping the sheet on her chest to cover her up.

"I can't do that with you in this room," she shrieked and Natsu just turned around as he sat up to face her staring her down with a bored expression.

"Does it even matter? We did it twice already and you're concerned about me seeing you butt naked now?" he said with a brow raised at her. Lucy ultimately blushed at how shamelessly he worded it out so she decided to throw the nearest object she could grab which was a pillow and it hit Natsu square in his face.

"Pervert!" she yelled pointing an accussing finger at him.

"Wha - !" he was about to protest but Lucy took another pillow and decided to slam it to him again and again.

"Would you stop it already!" he demanded and moved forward to grab her by the wrist to stop her but Lucy kept on flailing and she toppled back with Natsu atop her holding down her wrists. At that moment, Kinana knocked on the door and she entered the room to invite them over for breakfast.

"Good morning Natsu-sama. I have finished preparations for breakfast and..." Kinana closed her mouth and was just staring at the pair who were in a very compromising position. An awkward silence enveloped the room and then Kinana coughed and bowed an apology.

"I'm sorry for intruding please carry on what you were doing," she voiced out and excused herself. Lucy then gawked at her and rushed an explanation.

"Wait! It's not what you think...!" but the maid was already out the door and then they were left alone with themselves just staring at each other.

"Now look what you did!" the blonde yelled at Natsu.

"Me? Why the hell is this my fault all of the sudden?!" Natsu retorted.

"Because it is! Now get off me!" she responded angrily and struggled free against the man on top of her. Natsu eased away from her clicking his tongue in irritation and sat on the bed scratching the back of his head.

"You weren't thinking that last night," he responded and Lucy had the audacity to blush on that comment.

"W-well I wasn't thinking straight last night," she defended and added, "can you get out please? I need to get dressed before Natsuki sees us like this," she shyly said and looked away.

Natsu stared at her for a while before sighing and getting up to get dressed himself. His back was turned from Lucy as he bent down to get his underpants and wore them on. However, Lucy happened to face him just before he was able to fully wear his underpants and she saw in broad daylight his naked and well-sculpted body which made the blood rush up to her cheeks. It was then that Natsu faced her and saw how transfixed she was at him so he smirked and posed in front of her before muttering, "like what you see?"

This snapped Lucy from her trance and she was about to retort at him when he suddenly approached her and landed a kiss on her forehead. Her face heated some more and she felt her heart beat faster than before.

Natsu took his shirt after wearing his pants and casually walked out of the room leaving Lucy totally confused on what was going on between them.

* * *

After Lucy got dressed, she decided that she will go down and grab some breakfast for herself and Natsuki. After stepping out the door, she was surprised to see Natsuki grinning up at her with Natsu carrying a tray of food in front of her.

"Good morning Mommy!" Natsuki squealed and hugged her before she shoved her back in the room to sit on the bed. Lucy plopped back sitting on the bed and was wondering what was going on.

"Mommy you shouldn't be walking around too much you're still not well," Natsuki scolded while Natsu placed the tray on a nearby table before agreeing to what their daughter just said, "what she said."

Lucy looked at him mischievously as if analyzing his intentions but her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by what happened last night so she turned away from him hoping he did not notice her flushed face. Natsu, however, was able to see her catch a glimpse at him probably wondering about his sudden change of heart and instantly smirked after seeing her blush after looking at his face.

"Daddy I think Mommy needs help eating her breakfast. Can you spoon feed her? If I did it, it would be too difficult because my arms are too small," Natsuki innocently suggested.

"N-no I'm good. I can take care of it on my own," Lucy interjected but was not given a chance to escape it since Natsu already shoved a spoonful of warm soup in front of him.

"Now be a good girl Lucy and eat up," Natsu teased obviously enjoying how she is being baited by Natsuki judging from the smirk on his face.

Lucy reluctantly opened her mouth to welcome the spoonful of soup and gulped it down. She thought after finishing the soup, Natsu would leave her eat the remainder of her breakfast on her plate only to find out that she would never get that chance since he kept making sure that she would not be able to do that.

"We'll be having a picnic lunch in the backyard to make up for not being able to go to the mountains as I promised," Natsu announced out of the blue which earned a gleeful squeal from Natsuki who got all giddy after hearing that from her Daddy.

"Yay! I'll go get ready for later. Mommy let Daddy finish feeding you okay? You need to get better so we can all play later," Natsuki said as she pecked her Mommy on the cheeks and hugged her Daddy before dashing out the room.

Silence enveloped the two in the room with Lucy fiddling her fingers together while Natsu cleaned up after Lucy.

"...thank you..." Lucy muttered while her head was bowed low and Natsu wasn't sure if he heard her correctly so he asked her to confirm what he heard.

"Did you say something?" he asked. Lucy took a deep breath and faced him a bit uncertainly and said, "Thanks. For taking care of me."

"Don't mention it. You're my guest so I'm responsible for you," he replied and then took a seat on the bed afterwards.

'About last night..." Lucy started and looked at him before she continued, "...why?"

Somehow, Natsu understood what she was trying to ask her even though the question was a bit vague. He looked at her for a long while trying to think of an answer but for the first time in a long while, he was also uncertain himself.

"I don't know," he finally answered and he saw how Lucy smiled sadly.

"I see, " she replied. Somehow, even though she knew she shouldn't be thinking about it. Her mind just keeps reeling back to last night's event and to her false hope that maybe, just maybe, there was hope for both of them yet. Of course with Lisanna in the picture and Sting who just recently confessed to her, it was completely impossible for both of them to be together now.

_Why am I thinking like this? Our relationship is solely to be parents for Natsuki, nothing romantic so get a hold of yourself Lucy, _she mentally scolded herself.

"What happened last night," Natsu started and Lucy faced him urging him to continue, "I don't regret any of it and neither should you."

"That was just a mistake, for both of us. We should just remain civil for Natsuki's sake. You know, just be her parents not be..." she trailed off not sure if she should continue but Natsu finished her sentence.

"Like lovers," he stated as a matter of fact which made Lucy blush a bit before she continued.

"...yes, I don't want to ruin you and Lisanna so we should just forget what happened."

"And what if I don't? I's not easy for me too you know. I mean, I was doing fine until you showed up after seven years and ever since then you have been plaguing my mind. No scratch that, even before you showed up you have been always in my mind," Natsu replied and he approached Lucy giving her a very hard gaze, "I don't know why I can't seem to shake you off so until I know the reason, you will still see a lot of me in the future."

"Why are you making this difficult for both of us?" she asked him and instead of answering he pulled her towards him and placed a kiss on her lips which shocked her. She tried to push him away but her arms were too weak from his kiss and she was slowly giving in to the sensation he was giving her. He pulled away for breath which landed on her lips as they both panted and shared a confused look.

"I don't know myself but one thing's for sure. I would be lying to myself if I said I didn't want any of this at all," he pulled away from her after that and left the room silently as if nothing happened.

"Me too..." Lucy answered honestly after she was sure that Natsu was out of earshot.

* * *

Lunch time came and everything was set outside for their picnic. Guided by Natsu, who volunteered to assist her out of bed, Lucy came out the door to see Kinana finishing up the picnic table with Natsuki helping her out by placing the flatwares on each cover. (**A/N: Cover - **for those who do not know, this is a jargon in food service which pertains to the complete set of table appointments and utensils that will be used by a person in eating a full meal course. For each person = 1 cover. Just so nobody gets confused.) As soon as Natsuki saw her parents on their way towards them, she got down the long bench to gleefully greet them.

"Hi Daddy, Hi Mommy. Look, Kinana-neesan and I fixed the table for the picnic. What do you think?" she said with the slightest hint of boasting on her part. Lucy giggled while she was leaning slightly on Natsu for support as her knees were still feeling sleepy from not being able to walk for a day.

"It looks nice Natsuki-chan. You did a good job," Lucy praised her daughter who gave her a grin.

"That's right princess. Now let's get your Mom to the bench because my arms are starting to numb from her weight," Natsu teased which earned a pout from Lucy making him snicker at her.

"If you don't stop that I'll kiss you right here right now," he whispered on her ear. His hot breath fanned her ear and sent shivers on her body. To hide this from him, she looked the opposite direction and muttered a 'hmph.'

When they got to the bench, he sat her down gently while he sat beside her and Natsuki on the other side. They were all facing the mountain and the lake they all went to before which was a breathtaking view. Lcuy thought it was nice that they could see all this while having lunch outside and as if reading her mind, Natsu spoke.

"I decided to have our lunch outside so you could still feel like we were up on the mountains even though you could only look at it from here," he said.

"I think it's nice of you to do this so thank you," Lucy replied and he smiled at what she said before Natsuki's stomach grumbled making her parents laugh at her.

"Sorry..." Natsuki said shyly which earned a pat on the head from Lucy.

"Well let's not waste the food and this view here so let's eat," she said making Natsuki grin up at her.

Natsu then reached for the basket of bread to pass over to Natsuki as Lucy took Natsuki on her lap smiling down on her to feed her. Kinana was carefully studying them and noted the smile plastered on her master's face. A genuine smile that she has never in the years that she has served him.

"They all look good together, don't they?" a maid muttered next to Kinana who just nodded in agreement.

"Yes, like a picture perfect family," she replied and continued to watch over the very happy family in front of them.

* * *

"What do you want now brat?" a rough and cold voice answered.

"I need your help again," a female voice answered to the person reclined on a swivel chair wearing an evil and mischievous smirk. His long black hair tied in a ponytail making him look a lot more intimidating.

"You know it's going to cost you a lot to ask my help again," the man said and the woman had the urge to throw up at the man's disgusting tone. If only he wasn't a big shot then she wouldn't bother asking for this guy's help again.

"Oh don't worry. You'll have a lot to gain after your work is through," the woman said and threw a picture of a familiar blonde who was obviously doing some groceries and did not notice someone taking a picture of her. A brow raised from the man after he saw the picture.

"Is that who I think it is?" he asked and received a nod from the woman and his smirk grew wider when she confirmed it to him.

"You'll get her as a reward if you will do as I request from you. I know you've been itching to get your hands on that whore of a woman for so long now not to mention you'll get a hold of one of the richest corporations here in Magnolia," the woman answered.

"Then it's a done deal," the man stood up and shook hands with her.

"I'm looking forward to working with you, Director Jose Porla," she said with an evil smile on her face.

"Pleasure is mine Ms. Lisanna Strauss."

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you for your patience everyone. Here is the next chapter. Now again I'm sorry if I really took so long to update. Like I said my writer's block is kicking in plus the stress I have been getting from my work is really making it hard for me to work on this. Not to worry because I will be going on leave for a week so I can work on the next chapters. Just some spoilers for next chapter - someone's getting a big break (or a new job), new antagonists join in and a character that most of you are probably waiting for to show up will finally be joining the story but what do you think is the role that he will be playing? Find out next chapter. Take care everyone.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters

* * *

**CHAPTER 21: A Turn Of Events**

"So... tell me what happened," Levy asked Lucy teasingly with her eyes looking like they knew something.

"I already told you didn't I? It was a normal family outing minus the part where I got injured of course," she replied and took a can of peas from the shelf and placed it on her basket.

The women went to fetch some groceries and as soon as Lucy got back, Levy had been dying to ask her all about the trip on the mountains. Of course, Sting wasn't really all giddy about it though and kept throwing nasty looks at Natsu when the two met. The day they returned, Levy and Sting were the first people they saw since Levy was looking after their house and Sting 'just happened' to be there on the day and time they were supposed to arrive.

Levy grabbed a can of tomato paste and placed it in her basket before they went to the next aisle to get some herbs and fresh vegetables.

"Oh come on Lu-chan, you don't expect me to believe that, do you? Judging by the hot looks you've been getting from your ex when you arrived, I'd say there's a lot of things you're not telling me," Levy pointed out literally using a carrot to poke Lucy on her arm.

Lucy shoved the carrot aside playfully and giggled at how Levy phrased it before she responded, "you don't give up, do you?"

"Not a chance," Levy replied with a knowing smirk which earned a shake of the head from Lucy.

"It's nothing really. I mean there's no other reason for both of us to be related with each other except for being Natsuki's parents anyway," Lucy answered.

"You say that as if you were trying to assure yourself. So something did happen then," Levy declared rather than asked.

"Well whatever it was, it is clearly nothing so stop insinuating on it," Lucy replied and slapped Levy on her shoulder playfully.

When they reached the counter and paid for their groceries, they noticed that there was a huge commotion across the street.

"What's going on?" Lucy asked while looking at the crowd gathered in front of the garment store across the grocery store.

"Ah I think that was today," Levy mumbled while putting a finger on her chin as she thought back on the date.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked completely not getting what Levy was mumbling.

"You see, there was supposed to be some sort of modeling shoot done nearby but I never thought they would actually do it in the neighborhood. There was supposed to be a really famous model/actor present but I'm not quite sure who," Levy explained and Lucy just nodded in understanding.

Looking back to the crowd, she studied how excited they seem to be as they watched the models flash poses to the camera. She looked at Levy and smiled before she spoke, "since we're already here, what do you say we take a peek as well."

Lucy winked and Levy happily nodded as the two headed towards the group. They squeezed in just enough to see the models present. There was one who had blue hair and fair skin dressed in a white tank top and a blue blazer with matching blue knee-high boots and short skirt with her wavy hair loosened up. There was also a blonde dressed in a pink ruffled dress with the bottom cut diagonally and her hair in curls. The two women looked really gorgeous but what caught the girls' attentions from the crowd were three young men in formal attire, coat and all. The other male had spiked golden hair while the shorter blonde beside him had a lighter color of hair and looked like the youngest of the three. The third one had a darker complexion and medium length black hair.

"I know those people. They're Trimens' Hibiki, Eve and Ren," Levy pointed out and turned to the two women before she continued, "that woman in blue must be Juvia Lockser and the other one is Jenny Rearlight."

"Wow they're so beautiful. I wish I was that pretty," Lucy said and Levy nudged her before she replied.

"Oh come on. I think you're way prettier than they are," Levy said and the two laughed a bit.

"Let's get going. I need to cook lunch early today since Natsuki will be going home early today," Lucy said but before they could go, the girls around them started squealing and pushed through them roughly.

"Ah! Here they come!"

"Oh my God they are so handsome!"

"W-wait - ! Excuse us - Hey - !" Lucy tried to get out of the restless crowd but to no avail. One girl pushed her too hard and she was swept away deeper in the crowd and was separated from Levy. Unfortunately for her, she got off balanced from all the pushing and tripped forward.

_Oh no I'm going to fall!_ she thought and braced herself to hit the hard cement but was surprised to feel a firm chest and a pair of strong arms wrapped around her.

"Huh?" she opened her eyes and saw that the women were all giving her death glares while some were crying their eyes out and screaming something she did not understand.

"Hey miss are you okay?" the man who caught her asked and she looked up to see a young man's face. He had spiked raven hair and a fair complexion. There was also a scar on his right eyebrow that gave him a bad boy look but his eyes looked calm and serene.

"Uh yeah thanks," she replied and stood up to fix herself before bowing down to apologize for the trouble she caused.

"I'm sorry to bother you on your work and thank you again. I'll be leaving then - "

"Lucy?" the man asked and looked at her with surprise.

"Yes? Wait how did you know my name?" Lucy asked the man in front of her.

"Hey come on. You're saying that you don't remember me at all? It's me Gray," Gray introduced himself to her. For a few moments, she was quite unsure of who he really was so she tried to remember if she knew anyone named Gray from her past and could only come up with one.

"You're not Gray Fullbuster by any chance are you?" Lucy asked unsurely and saw him grin at her before pointing a thumb to himself.

"That's me. The one and only," Gray replied.

"Wha - ! No way, Gray is that really you?" Lucy asked.

"Lu-chan! I'm sorry I got caught in the crowd," Levy apologized and saw that Lucy was having a conversation with Gray. The other golden-haired male that came with Gray approached them as well.

"Yo Gray, you know this cutie?" Loke asked and eyed Lucy all over.

"Yeah, she's a childhood friend of mine," Gray replied.

"Is that true Lu-chan?!" Levy asked surprised.

"Um yeah, I used to help him study when we were little. Our parents knew each other so we became friends," Lucy explained, "by the way Gray this is Levy McGarden. She's a friend of mine."

"Hi nice to meet you," Levy said and smiled at him.

"Nice to meet you too. This is Loke by the way," Gray introduced and Loke bowed to greet the two.

"It's a pleasure to know two beautiful ladies such as yourselves," Loke flattered them but Lucy and Levy were immune to it

"What's going on here?" a man with blue hair and a red tattoo on his face approached them and Gray and Loke instantly greeted him.

"Oh Jellal-san, sorry we were late. We got lost on the way," Loke said.

"I figured as much. Well since you're here I guess we can't start with the shoot," Jellal said and he turned to face the two women, "I'm sorry if I have to intrude on your conversation. I'm Jellal Fernandez, I manage these two along with the Juvia and I apologize if they have bothered you in any way at all."

"No it's alright. It's actually my fault for interrupting your work," Lucy said and apologized back at him, "We were just about to leave. Gray it was nice seeing you again. I hope we could chat again some time when you're not working."

"Sir!" a man came running towards Jellal and whispered in his ear looking worried. Jellal's expression became troubled and sighed deeply after hearing what the man had to say.

"What's wrong Jellal-san?" Loke asked.

"We have a problem. One of the models for today's shoot backed out. Turns out she had a previous fight with the photographer so now she refuses to work with him in this shoot," he explained after he sighed.

"So what now?" Gray asked.

"Well we need one more model to fill in the spot because the ad won't work for this shoot if we're missing one model," Jellal said.

"No problem," Loke said and he approached Lucy from behind and placed two hands on her shoulders and pushed her forward lightly, "then we'll get a new one to replace her."

"Wait, are you suggesting that Lu-chan can take over her place? That's amazing!" Levy said and was cheering for her friend.

"W-what?! No way, I don't even look good and I don't know anything about modeling," Lucy said and shook Loke's hands away from her.

"Come on Lucy, it'll be fun. Besides all you need to do is pose for the camera and you're cute so you should really do it," Gray said.

"He liiiiiiiiiiiiiikes you," Levy whispered and got a playful nudge from Lucy.

"What do you say Jellal-san?" Loke asked.

Jellal looked Lucy through and nodded his head after a few minutes of silence, "Okay, tell the photographer we'll be ready in 5 minutes. Take her to the stylists so they can work on her for the shoot."

"WHAT?! Wait I'm not yet ready. I told you I can't do this," Lucy pleaded out but Gray and Loke were already dragging her along the stylist's tent.

"Do your best Lu-chan!" Levy cheered and waved her friend off as she carried the groceries they bought.

* * *

"You seem to be in a very good mood ever since you came back from your trip," Erza stated as she placed a folder on Natsu's desk.

Natsu took the papers and raised a brow at Erza, "what do you mean?"

"Well you've greeted and smiled at everyone in the office since this morning so what happened that changed you so much?" Erza asked.

"I'm just happy I got to spend time with my daughter is all," he answered while trying to avoid eye contact with her.

"Really? What about the mother?" she asked and she saw him gawk at her, "bingo. I knew something was up."

"Nothing's up! She was just accompanying our daughter," he defended and tried to end the conversation but to no avail.

"Well if you really say so. I'll leave you to your work then," Erza said and turned towards the door to leave.

"Erza wait," Natsu called her out and she faced him to silently ask what he needed.

"Can both you and Gajeel have lunch with me today? There's something I want to talk about," he asked.

"Yeah sure. I'll let him know," she answered and politely left the room.

* * *

"Okay that's good. Once more Jenny-san!" the photographer said and flashed his camera at Jenny who was posing with the Trimens on the set for an ad.

On the background, Levy is waiting for Lucy's turn wondering how she would look like when she goes out the tent. While Lucy was being dressed, she went ahead and picked up Natsuki from school and informed her about what happened. Now the two of them stand there waiting for Lucy, anxious of how she would look like.

"I think Mommy is going to be mighty pretty when she comes out," Natsuki said and grinned at Levy.

"I think so too," Levy replied and smiled down at the child.

From the tent, they saw Gray looking for them and telling them to come over. Levy and Natsuki both went over and Natsuki introduced herself to Gray.

"Hi I'm Natsuki. I heard you were my Mommy's friend from Levy-san. Nice to meet you," she grinned.

"Gray here, nice to meet you kid - wait- you said your 'mom' was a friend of mine? Who exactly - ?" Gray asked but was able to figure it out himself and just can't believe it.

"You're not Lucy's daughter by any chance, are you?" he asked a bit unsure who received a nod from the little girl for an answer.

"EEEHHHH!"

Everybody looked at Gray wondering what was wrong and once he noticed this he completely composed himself and coughed a bit awkwardly.

"I have to admit that caught me by surprise.. Well anyway, I called you in because I wanted to show you something," Gray said and gestured for them to enter the tent. Gray went in first and went ahead followed by Levy and Natsuki.

As soon as they entered, they saw a couple of people fussing over someone seated on a seat in front of a mirror who they could only guess as Lucy judging by the blonde hair tied in a bit of a loose bun with a couple of fringes framing her face.

"They done yet?" Gray asked Loke who was seated on a stool on the side.

"Almost. Both Virgo and Aries are on the finishing touches," Loke replied and gave his seat to Levy but she insisted standing and instead let Natsuki have the seat.

"I'm sorry... we're done now," Aries said.

"We're sorry to keep everyone waiting," Virgo said and both stepped aside to reveal Lucy who was feeling embarrassed at the situation.

Lucy was dressed in a sleeveless red silk dress with the bottom cut angled making the front reach two inches below her knees while the back end almost touched the ground. Both her forearms are covered with silver gloves up until an inch above her elbows and her feet are cradled by silver high heels. She was simple in her attire but the way she looked while wearing it appeared grand probably because of the light makeup Virgo applied which helped intensify her beauty.

"I don't think I can do this..." Lucy said shyly slightly blushing and looking away as she held on her right elbow with one hand. Both Gray and Loke blushed deep crimson as they stared at her before they muttered 'So cute' at the same time.

"Lu-chan you look beautiful... I feel envious," Levy commented and pouted playfully at her friend who just smiled at her before they giggled at each other.

"Mommy you look fantastic! You should always dress like that," Natsuki said.

"Thanks Natsuki-chan," Lucy said feeling happy getting a omment like that from her daughter.

"Your mom actually dresses a whole lot better clothes everyday when she was younger," Gray said grinning at Natsuki.

"Really Mommy?" the child asked.

"Well... It was a long time ago when your grandfather was still alive," Lucy answered getting a bit depressed upon remembering about her father but recovered quickly. Jellal went in the tent to check on Lucy and inform them that it will be their turn to shoot.

"Lucy-san are you..." Jellal trailed off as soon as he saw Lucy and nodded in approval before he continued, "good."

"...thanks..." Lucy muttered before Jellal faced the two men and said, "The three of you will be next and then we will need to take solo shots of Lucy-san afterwards."

"Okay," both men answered and Lucy interjected.

"W-wait! I told you I' can't do this. I don't even know anything about modeling neither do I measure up to anybody out there," she said.

A hand tugged her hand and she looked down on Natsuki who was smiling up at her.

"It will be all right Mommy. I know you can do it," she said and Gray put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about messing up. We know you can do this that's why we suggested you to do it," Gray said.

"We'll back you up so don't sweat it," Loke encouraged.

"Do your best Lu-chan," cheered Levy.

"Everyone..." Lucy trailed off and was touched at the support her friends were giving her, "all right I'll do my best."

Jellal smiled at them all and he guided them out to start the shoot.

* * *

"Now what did you want to talk about?" Gajeel asked irritatedly as he reclined on the chair with Erza glaring daggers at him since he decided to put his feet on top of the table in her boss' office.

"Will you put your feet off the table please?" Erza asked politely but her tone was quite threatening and Gajeel caught it the first time so he diligently did what he was told.

"I'm thinking of breaking up with Lisanna..." Natsu declared and was expecting an outburst from the two, instead, they were just looking at him with a bored expression like they didn't hear him at all.

"Uh guys I just said I'm thinking of - "

"Yeah we heard 'ya," Gajeel said while picking somehing off his ears and then flicking it on the other direction.

"We just thought it was already obvious," Erza answered for both of them.

"I don't understand? How come you seem to know a lot already when I haven't even told you anything," Natsu asked looking completely confused.

"You should be more aware of your actions. We don't know the entire story but it seems to me that you're still not over your crush," Erza said.

"I've been keeping tabs with Erza here so I know. I even told her that I can hire a private investigator to snoop around but she said we should just wait for 'ya," Gajeel said looking at Erza who didn't even glance at him.

"So have you told Lisanna about this?" Erza asked and waited for Natsu to respond who just sighed heavily before he spoke.

"I don't even know how I'm going to tell her that. I mean I'm not even sure what I want myself. Part of me wants to get back with Lucy while the other is telling me to ignore her because of Lisanna and what she did in the past. I just don't know what to do now," Natsu said.

"Gee-hee this is new. It's the first time I've seen Salamander so lost after a long time now and here I thought I'd only see you like that when you're taking exams," Gajeel said and received an elbow from Erza which hurt despite how weak it seemed.

"Wouldn't it be easier for you if you just learned to forgive and forget? You've been hating and loving the same person for years now and by the way you are acting right now, you'll only end up hurting yourself and others around you," Erza said took a look at Natsu who was still looking down on his food, "You need time to think things through. Look deep in your heart who you really think is the one person you love."

"Keh! The Salamander I know does whatever the hell he wanted," Gajeel added.

Natsu looked at his friends and knew deep down what he wanted and that he was simply trying to deny the fact that it is what he wanted.

"You guys are right. I think I know what I want now. Thanks a lot," he said and grinned at them.

"Well whatever. Now lemme finish my meal so I can get back to business about that upcoming project you wanted to talk about as well," Gajeel said and took a bite off his sandwich. Erza just silently ate her cake but was satisfied with Natsu's answer to them. Unbeknownst to them, someone was hearing every single bit of their conversation through a small bug planted beneath the table that they were eating at.

* * *

**A/N: **I am so sorry if I took so long to update. I got sick recently and had to take some rest while I was on my leave. Work is also more demanding these days so I can barely work on my updates so please bear with me. I'll try and update as soon as I can but I can't promise you that I will be able to update quick enough though. Like always, you can leave comments and questions on the reviews or just send me a message. Thank you guys.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.

* * *

**CHAPTER 22: First Move Wins**

"Thank you for all your hard work today," Jellal said to everyone after the shoot was done. Everybody in the set started to clean up while the models decided to go to the tent to take a rest.

"Phew... It's finally over," Lucy muttered as she sighed and went to the tent as well to change her clothes. Inside she saw the models doing their own businesses with Levy and Natsuki sitting on a corner talking to Gray and Loke. She approached them and Natsuki immediately chimed up to greet her.

"Mommy you were really great back there!" she said and the others had to giggle at her reaction. Lucy just smiled and sat beside Levy before she spoke, "I'm not sure I was good enough though."

"Are you kidding me? You did good out there," Gray said grinning and Loke backed him up with a thumbs up and an equal grin.

Juvia approached them wanting to praise Gray for a job well done.

"Gray-sama you were wonderul on your shots," Juvia said with hearts on her eyes.

"Thanks. You weren't bad yourself," Gray said smiling which made her heart flutter before Gray spoke again, "But seriously Lucy here was doing great herself."

"Gray-sama is praising this newbie and they seem to be very familiar with each other... Could it be that she's a... Love rival..." Juvia muttered to herself while for the others she looked like she was mumbling something and her face was contorted to something in between pain and constipation.

"Uh is she okay?" Levy pointed out to Juvia and both Loke and Gray just waved her off.

"Just leave her for now," Loke said.

"She does that all the time," Gray said.

"Thank you very much for your hardwork Lucy-san," Jellal said as he approached them with a smile on his face. Lucy stood up and bowed before she spoke.

"I'm sorry about earlier Jellal-san. I didn't mean to interrupt your work so I'm sorry," she said.

"That's all right. You did help us as well so all is well. I just came to personally thank you for your efforts and to give you this," Jellal handed over a thick envelope.

Both Lucy and Levy looked at it and they wondered what it could be so Lucy opened it and took a look inside only to be surprised to see a thick wad of cash in it.

"Jellal-san I can't accept this. I mean I caused you all enough trouble already and - "

Jellal laughed a bit and Lucy wondered for a moment if she was just tricked making her blush at being caught so gullible.

"I didn't mean to give the wrong impression. I was simply thankful for your help today and to be honest you did well for a rookie," Jellal took a card from his pocket and gave it to Lucy, "here's my business card. If you want to try out modeling then please call me at that number or visit my office. I would be glad to have you in my team."

"Thank you but I don't think I'm cut out for it but I will think about it," Lucy said and bowed again before she and Levy excused themselves.

"You really meant what you said Jellal-san?" Loke asked when they were well away from them.

"Yes, I believe she has potential. I'm sure she'll be in touch again," Jellal answered.

"Exactly what I was thinking of," Loke said as well.

"Back off Loke. She has a child meaning there's a father and you wouldn't want to get into another controversy like last time now, would you?" Gray warned teasingly at Loke who nudged him playfully on his side.

"I know already sheesh... But you have to admit that you have the hots for her too," Loke teased.

"That was a long time ago but not anymore," Gray said grinning then suddenly frowned as if he was thinking of something.

"What's the matter Gray?" Loke asked his friend.

"I was just wondering... I never asked who her husband is..." Gray answered and Loke thought for a moment as well.

"Well whoever he is, he's one lucky bastard," Loke said and they both went back to getting their things together.

* * *

"So Lu-chan what do you think?" Levy asked.

"Huh?"

"Don't huh me. Are you going to give it a try?" Levy asked and Lucy just smiled and shook her head.

"I won't. I'm satisfied with my job at the diner and if I do take it then I'll have even lesser time to spend with Natsuki-chan," Lucy answered and looked down on her daughter.

"But I think Mommy will be a great model and it will be cool if my friends find out about it," Natsuki said earning laughter from the women.

"It's not good to brag about yourself to others Natsuki-chan," Lucy scolded lightly and while smilling.

"But I won't be bragging about myself. I will be bragging about you and it's not bragging because it's true. My mommy is way more beautiful than any other model!" Natsuki chimed exasperatedly making both Lucy and Levy laugh at her antics. From the corner of Lucy's eyes she saw something flash and she stopped and looked to her right.

"What's wrong Lu-chan?" Levy asked while Natsuki was looking at her mother also wondering what happened. Lucy looked around her and then faced them both afterwards.

"I just thought I saw someone flash a camera at me," Lucy said but then shook it off before she continued, "I'm probably just tired. Let's go home and take an afternoon nap."

Natsuki smiled after hearing this since she loved taking her afternoon naps with her mother. They walked down the path to their home not noticing a man who was hidden behind an alley wall following their every step with a camera in tow.

* * *

Natsu just returned from a meeting he attended after lunch and immediately sat down on his desk to take care of some of the leftover work he was due to complete today. The only ones left were to review the proposal submitted by the development team for their new site in Acalypha. The intercom beeped for a moment and Erza's voice spoke.

_"Sorry to interrupt you on your work. Jellal just arrived saying that he has the copy of the photos to be used for the advertisement for our new launch."_

"All right. Tell him that I'll wait for him here in my office," Natsu replied and he heard Erza give an affirmative before he went and took another look at the rest of the papers needing his approval as he waited for Jellal to arrive in his office.

A knock on his office door signalled Jellal's arrival and he looked up to see him together with Erza enter his office. Erza, being her professional self, politely bowed to leave the two to themselves and to discuss whatever business they had with each other.

"Good to see you today Jellal. How's it going?" Natsu asked and smiled as he stood up and shook hands with Jellal who also did the same. He guided them both to sit on the sofa where they can start discussing about the advertisement.

"Haa... I'm fine. I see you have been doing well also," Jellal said and loosened up his tie.

"You sound tired old man," Natsu teased to which Jellal just smirked at.

"I've done more tiring shoots than today. Anyway, we were able to produce good shots today thanks to the outsider we took to sub for one of the models," Jellal said and handed over the portfolio to get approval from Natsu on which shots to use or the company's launch. As he was browsing through, he saw the usual faces that commonly advertised their line of products.

"So one of your models has gone 'rogue' eh... I think these look fine even though I'm not really fond of seeing Gray's ugly mug in these shots - " Natsu stopped for a bit as soon as he saw a photo of Gray holding a very familiar blonde on the waist. He took a look at the rest of the shots and saw that the same blonde was present on those shots as well.

"What's wrong? Your face looks like you saw a ghost," Jellal asked a bit curious as to what happened to Natsu.

"Not a ghost," he replied and showed a picture of the blonde on a solo shot, "is she the sub you were talking about?"

Jellal looked the photo over and smiled before he responded, "yes. That's Lucy Heartfilia, one of Gray's childhood friends. She helped us out for today's shoot because we were missing a model. Why do you ask?"

Just then, Erza came in holding a tray of coffee and some snacks and placed it on the table. As she bent down to place the tray, she saw the pictures on it and saw one of the pictures with Lucy and her eyes widened.

"Is that Lucy-san?" Erza asked taking one of the pictures and looking at it closely.

"Wait how do you know her?" Jellal asked completely unsure on what is going on.

"Natsu should be the one to answer that," Erza said and left Natsu to answer he question.

"She's the mother of my child," Natsu softly said.

Jellal gasped at the revelation. He had heard from Erza before that Natsu had a daughter but he didn't realize that he'll be able to meet the mother and child on a very peculiar situation.

"Well that's a surprise," Jellal said, "she's a looker..."

"Ehem!" Erza looked at her boyfriend with eyes that said 'you-better-not-be-thinking-of-anything-funny.'

"I was just saying Er-chan. No need to be jealous..." Jellal defended himself with hands raised at Erza. He then turned serious and looked at Natsu before he spoke again, "I actually offered her a job in the agency since she seems to have potential in it but she seems to be reluctant about it."

"We'll be using the shots," Natsu handed them over to Erza, "please take these to the marketing team to have them take care of it."

Erza took them and bowed to take her leave silently closing the door behind her.

"Something's telling me that there's more to this," Jellal said and Natsu looked at him before he himself spoke.

"I've already told this to both Erza and Gajeel but I have decided that I'm breaking up with Lisanna," he responded and received a brief moment of shock coming from Jellal before it vanished and returned to normal urging him on further.

"Then I'm guessing she doesn't know this yet?" Jellal asked and he received a nod as confirmation before he continued, "you do know there's hell to pay when Mira and Elfman finds out, right?"

"You think I haven't thought that? Not to mention the fact that their company has helped us a lot for years now. But I don't want to lie to myself anymore. As much as I hate Lucy for what she did, I also admit that I still love her," Natsu explained.

"Well you'll have to smooth talk this one out to Lisanna so she won't make it a big deal to her siblings especially my boss. Mira-san can be quite aggressive when it comes to her younger sister but she's a kind and professional woman so I doubt she'll take it out on you in terms of business," Jellal said and stood up to leave

"Are you leaving already?" Natsu asked

"Yes. I need to inform Mira-san about what happened in the shoot today," Jellal said and turned back before he left the office, "good luck with Lucy-san."

Natsu blushed at what he said and was embarrassed for a bit before he smiled feeling that his friends are supporting him in his decision. Now the only thing left is to tell Lisanna that he is breaking up with her.

"This isn't going to be easy..." he murmured to himself already feeling dread in his stomach on how she will be reacting. Now that he's given thought about it, he never remembered having his fight with Lisanna before he left for his vacation got resolved at all not to mention that they haven't really spoken yet with each other.

_I need to be careful on how I do this, _he thought and dialed Lisanna's number in his phone.

* * *

"Looks like it's the end for you and the pink brat," Jose commented and snickered at Lisanna. The two have been listening on with all the conversations that Natsu has been having with everyone in his office.

"On the contrary, this is just the beginning," Lisanna said as she smiled innocently at Jose. Despite how sweet her face looked, the menacing aura oozing from her was overwhelming and continued, "tell them to start with the plan."

"Very well," Jose said in a boring tone and called someone in his phone giving them the go signal.

* * *

Lucy and Natsuki were back in their house eating a late lunch. Levy had to go back home to finish up her chores as she is going to be early to go to work for tomorrow. As soon as they have completed eating lunch, Lucy started clearing up the table while Natsuki decided o go back to their room.

"Mommy I'll be sleeping now. My eyes feel tired..." she said as she rubbed her eyes to prove her point. Lucy smiled and patted her head and kissed her forehead.

"Let's get you to bed then and I'll sing you a lullaby," Lucy said and they went straight to the room. Lucy tucked Natsuki in bed and when she was sure she was comfortable, she started singing a tune that soon got her daughter to sleep. She kissed her forehead again and silently left the room as she headed to the kitchen to finish cleaning the dishes. A knock was suddenly heard from the door and she went to see who it was.

"I wonder who could that be? I don't think I'm supposed to expect any visitors today though..." she muttered as she approached the door.

When she opened it, no one was standing there so she tried to step outside to look if there was anybody there.

"Hello?" she called out but no one answered and nobody was obviously down the street so she turned around to go back the inside. She was surprised to see a facade of a man in front of her and sprayed something in front of her face making her world go black. A pudgy man caught her from behind and carried her like a sack of rice on one shoulder while the other lean man got inside a van across the street following the pudgy man.

Sting was on his way towards his and Rogue's apartment when he saw the van from across Lucy's house drive away but he did not took notice of it and instead went straight back home. He took a look back from Lucy's house feeling a bit uneasy but just brushed it aside and decided to go visit them after changing into fresh clothes at home.

* * *

Lisanna was sitting in a modest cafe where she was supposed to meet Natsu. After receiving the call earlier, she already knew what was coming for her so she already placed her plan into motion. Knowing Natsu, he will probably be going around in circles on how he will break up with her and was already guessing what type of cheesy break up line he will be using on her.

_The jerk probably thinks he can get away with this. I'll teach him a lesson he will never forget and as for Lucy, she deserves whatever is coming for her,_ she thought bitterly as she heard the door chime ring and saw Natsu going straight to her table. She instantly faked smile pretending to be completely unaware of what they are supposed to be talking about.

"Hi Natsu how are you? I thought you'd never call me again," she said and smiled oh so sweetly at him.

"Yeah well I've been busy and I'm sorry if I didn't get in touch right away after I got back from my vacation," he responded as he scratched his head a bit awkwardly.

"Well take your seat dummy. You said you wanted to talk about something?" she said as she took a sip of her iced vanilla latte.

Natsu took a seat and ordered for hot coffee and waited for the waitress to leave before he spoke.

"Listen, I know we've been having our differences lately which is why we've been constantly fighting but I just want you to know I'm sorry about that," Natsu said and Lisanna just smiled at him with her eyes closed.

"You know I was actually going to talk to you about that as well. Can you answer me honestly Natsu?" Lisanna asked deciding to just end this charade already.

"Yeah sure," Natsu answered wondering what has gotten into Lisanna all of a sudden. He felt threatened but her face was showing calmness with no trace of anger at all.

"Are you in love with someone else?" Natsu was taken aback by the question and he opened his mouth to answer immediately but hesitated a bit before he muttered a soft "..yes..."

Lisanna just nodded as she smiled at him, "I already saw this coming to be honest. I knew that no matter how hard you tried, you'd never really forget Lucy especially now that you knew about your daughter. I'm sorry for hiding that from you but if you really want to get back with her then that's okay with me."

Natsu was surprised at how Lisanna took the situation and he breathed a sigh of relief before he said, "I'm sorry if I let you down Lisanna but I hope that this will not end our friendship as well. You are practically like a sister to me already."

"Of course! Now I need to get going I have some other things to do right now," Lisanna said as she stood up and waved goodbye while smiling at him but as soon as she was out the door, her smile turned to a sneer. She took the phone in her bag and was delighted to read the message that came in a few minutes ago.

On the screen it flashed: **They already have her.**

* * *

Natsuki woke up from her sleep after a few minutes and she instantly felt that something was wrong. She started to look around the bedroom and noticed that her Mommy was nowhere to be seen so she got up from bed and looked in the kitchen to see if she was there but no sign of her still. Panic started to settle in her and she looked outside but still didn't see her. Her eyes started welling up tears and she stood there just outside the door hoping that her Mommy will suddenly appear and tell her to stop crying and that everything is okay.]

From a distance, she saw a blond walking towards their home and she hoped that it was her mother only to notice that the hair is different and belonged to a man. Sting just changed his work clothes and decided to check on Lucy to clear the bad feeling he's been getting since he walked past her house. He saw Natsuki on the brink of tears outside the door and he rushed up to her feeling the dread on his stomach deepen.

"Natsuki what happened? Why are you crying?" he asked and the child looked up at him teary-eyed.

"I can't find Mommy. I just went to sleep and when I woke up she was gone," she answered and without holding back, she cried her eyes out as she sobbed.

"Tch, don't worry I'll look for her so don't cry okay? Now can you stay inside and wait for Levy-san? I'm going to call her to stay with you for the moment," Sting said as he crouched down to Natsuki's height and tried to calm her down. She nodded and went inside while Sting closed the door and took his phone from his pocket. He dialed Levy's number and told her what happened.

"I think I know what happened so I'll go and look for her. Natsuki is safe but she's scared. I'll stay here with her until you arrive," Sting said over the phone and hung up.

_She was probably in that van earlier but what do they want from her? _he thought and went inside to coax the scared little girl left behind also hoping that nothing bad would happen to Lucy.

* * *

**A/N: **Here's the next update. I know I've been taking too long for these updates but just bear with it for now because work is really weighing me down at the moment. Thank you for the continued support for this story. Just leave your comments on the reviews or if you have questions just send me a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Thanks and Happy weekend :)


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.

* * *

**CHAPTER 23: Cat and Mouse**

Lucy woke up seeing nothing but darkness around her. She tried to stand up but noticed that her wrists were being restrained from behind her and that she was currently laying sideways on a leather cushion. Frantically, she tried to think back as to what happened before she got herself into this situation.

_What happened? Where am I? If I remember correctly there was someone knocking on the door and then... !_

Lucy was cut short from her thoughts when the vehicle she was riding at the moment suddenly stopped. It was actually only then when she noticed that she was on a moving vehicle thinking all this time that she was probably on some sort of couch. There was a gruff voice that she heard from outside the vehicle before she felt someone pull her over their shoulder.

"Aah! Let me go! Who are you? What do you want from me?!" Lucy struggled as she was being carried over a muscled shoulder.

"Quiet down will 'ya?" The man said and another man added, "If you don't behave then we will be roughing you up cutie."

Lucy shivered at the thought of what would happen to her in the hands of these thugs. She was then thrown onto a dusty bedding and she felt someone roughly pull her up to take a whiff of her hair. She tried to pull herself away from the man but failed as she was grabbed on her left arm roughly.

"This one smells good. Today's our lucky day ain't it?" the gruff and buff sounding man said. Laughter suddenly filled the room and she could tell that there were at least 3 or 4 of them with her at the moment.

"Go take off her blindfold. I want to see her frightened look when we start messing around with her," another man said.

Lucy felt the blindfold removed not so gently from her and she had to squint her eyes to adjust her vision. She looked around and saw that she was inside a rundown clinic room from probably one of the rundown buildings in their area. There were four men in total in the room with her and all of them were unfamiliar faces for her. The one that frightened her the most was the big and buff man who she guessed hefted her off a few moments ago.

"Who are you people? Where am I?" she asked and the dirty men all snickered at her.

"It doesn't matter who we are. You just need to sit there quietly and obey every word we say," the buff man said. The other shorter male was holding onto a camera and was focusing it to Lucy. The other two men advanced on Lucy and were smirking at her as she looked at them frightfully.

"D-Don't co-ome near m-me... Please let me go," she pleaded but the men just kept snickering at her and got closer an closer to her.

"N-N-No, please don't, someone please..." Lucy kept pleading and when she felt one of the men tearing her top of to reveal her chest she screamed bloody murder.

* * *

A posh red car was speeding through the streets of downtown Magnolia with its driver and passenger frantically looking on all sides of the streets hoping to see a blonde woman unharmed or the van that could have possibly abducted her.

"Where the hell could they have taken her?" Natsu asked irritatedly as he maneuvered the steering wheel to turn right in an intersection.

"I don't know just keep looking," Sting said as he also had his eyes on each vehicle they pass to see the van he remembered that sped off from in front of Lucy's house earlier. He had called Natsu a little while back and told him what happened as he needed help to look for Lucy. He asked Natsuki for his number when Levy was able to calm the child down.

"You know you could have called me a bit earlier or at least notified the police about the strange van you saw," Natsu said and this got onto Sting's nerves.

"Well if you didn't drive like a grandma then we could have caught up to them sooner," Sting retaliated and Natsu clicked his tongue at him.

"I don't even know why I let you come with me, I don't even like you," Natsu said and Sting smirked at him answering back in a very sarcastic tone.

"You took the words right out of my mouth. Look, Lucy needs help so just drive and be useful, okay pinkie?" Sting said and looked out the window again.

"Whatever scarface," Natsu said and ignored him the rest of the way.

The two weren't very far yet from when they started arguing when Sting saw the familiar van parked in an alley near the abandoned warehouse. Natsu stepped hard on the brakes and if Sting didn't have his seat belt on, then he could've flown right out the window. They both got out of the car and rushed to the van.

"It's empty. They probably went inside the warehouse," Sting said after looking in the van's driver seat.

They both went inside the warehouse through the alley door and as soon as they got in, they heard someone scream.

"That's Lucy!" Sting said and Natsu cursed as he ran towards where the scream originated from with Sting following after him. They came across a door that says infirmary and Sting burst in to see four men two of which were groping Lucy in her tattered clothing while a shorter man had a camera on his hand obviously filming the entire thing and a big man who they presume to be the leader.

"Lucy!" Sting called out and saw a blur rush past him and beat the two guys who were manhandling Lucy. She was unresponsive as he cradled her face while calling her name and he glared daggers at the men who were preparing to take them both down.

"You bastards...! How dare you run your hands all over Lucy!" Natsu roared in anger slightly scaring the two men he punched. Sting closed the door to make sure no one got out from these thugs without receiving a proper beating.

"Heh you think we'll be scared from the likes of you two? We'll beat you up and make you the audience for what we're going to do to that fresh piece of meat there," the buff man said and they all smiled darkly. Suddenly, they attacked in pairs and attacked Natsu and Sting. Natsu let his rage take him over and knocked one of his attackers out while Sting was fighting his attackers effortlessly dodging their assault.

The fight all came down to just Natsu and the buff man and Sting was behind the guy effectively surrounding him but the villain showed no fear and just snickered at them.

"Don't think that beating my goons will mean that you can also beat me without getting a scratch," the man cracked his knuckles as the two circled him to look for the right timing to beat him up. Sting decided to make he first move and lunged at him aiming a fist on his face but he dodged and was about to land both hands on Sting's back but he missed.

Sting was sure hat the guy was too big o be stealthy as he is so he took that as an advantage and landed a hit on the gut. He then felt a punch on his left cheek as the man looked at him smirking.

"That tickles you know," he said.

Natsu charged in and aimed another punch on his gut but had barely any effect and was also punched. He did not budge and tried to land another punch at the guy but he missed and received a headbutt making him stagger back. Sting did a comeback and landed a kick on the shins stopping the man from doing a follow-up attack on the man. He ducked as he was about to be swatted away but instead received a kick from the man.

Lucy was trembling as she watched the three go all out with each other. She saw how Natsu and Sting were ferociously attacking her captor but for every attack, he had always returned them with equal force. She whimpered in fear when she saw both of them fall down on their knees from getting too beaten up.

"It's time I teach you a lesson or two for disrupting other people's businesses," the man said as he took out a knife from his back pocket. Lucy's eyes widened when she saw that the man was slowly approaching Natsu and posed to strike him down with his knife.

_He's going to stab him! He's going to hurt Natsu!_ Lucy's thoughts ran wild and her body moved on its own accord. She stood up and tackled the man's hand that was holding the knife and the man staggered from Lucy's weight holding his hand down.

The man shook Lucy off and slapped her making her fall hard to the ground. Natsu's eyes widened as he saw Lucy and something snapped inside him. Out of rage and adrenaline he attacked the man and tackled him to the ground. The man was surprised and he let go of the knife. Natsu was towering above him with a very intense glare and he repetitively punched the man over and over again. Sting went over to Lucy to see if she was okay only to find her unconscious. He then looked at Natsu who was still beating he crap out of the man's face who obviously lost consciousness as well.

"That's enough," Sting said as he held Natsu's raised hand that was about to strike down again. He felt how tensed Natsu was judging by how the hand was trembling as he tried to stop him from doing further damage.

"Let me go... I'm going to kill this piece of shit right now," Natsu said vehemently and Sting held his hand harder trying to reason with him.

"Would you rather waste time on that trash instead of taking care of Lucy?" Sting said effectively hitting a spot in Natsu. He then rushed to Lucy trying to see if she was okay and saw the growing patch of red on her cheek.

"She's unconscious but she should be okay I think. We need to get her to a hospital and call the police to investigate," Sting added and they went out while Natsu carried Lucy bridal style.

* * *

It was dark. That was what she noticed. She walked around trying to look for anyone as she felt scared at the darkness. A voice was suddenly heard which was getting louder and louder.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Lucy called out but got no response. Bit by bit as she walked forward she saw that the darkness was slowly fading out and a scene was playing right in front of her eyes.

A younger image of herself was thrashing on her bed inside her dark room and a man with black hair and sinister eyes was pinning her down on the bed as he violated her over and over.

"No... stop this... I don't want to see this..." she muttered slowly backing away. She wanted to close her eyes but for some reason it wouldn't do so and she was frozen in place helplessly watching a part of her past that she wanted to erase permanently. Her younger self was crying and pleading for the person to stop and then their eyes suddenly met and her younger self reached a hand to her begging for help.

The older Lucy could only reach out a hand and cry like what she did years ago then a rough hand grabbed her outreached hand and threw her down the dark floor. Two men suddenly had their hands all over her and the scene changed to her most recent attack inside an old abandoned building. The men wickedly smiled at her and she writhed to try to get herself free.

"You can't escape here sweet cheeks. No one's coming to save you," a cold voice whispered and laughter was heard around her.

"NOOOO!" Lucy screamed.

* * *

"Is she okay?" Natsu and Sting both asked Poluchka.

The old woman nodded as she silently closed the door behind her where Lucy was sleeping soundly. Sting directed Natsu to drive to Poluchka's clinic as it was nearer than the city hospital.

"She's fine compared to the two of you," Poluchka commented looking at the two brutes covered in bandages all over their face and body, "although that is only physically. The emotional and mental damage she received could be immeasurable so we need to anticipate that she will be very fragile when she wakes up."

They heard a loud scream from inside the room and they all rushed in to see Lucy who was sitting on the bed with her pupils dilated and screaming at the top of he lungs. Natsu immediately approached her before he even got to touch her, Lucy clawed at his face nicking his cheek that wasn't bandaged making it bleed.

"Stay away from me! Get away! Get away!" she yelled as she pounded her fists on to Natsu. He wrapped his arms around Lucy despite her resistance and kept reassuring her that everything is all right.

"Lucy stop it. You're going to hurt yourself," Natsu said and held tighter to her who just kept resisting, "it's all right now. You're safe. I'm here and I'll protect you. I promise."

_"I promise I'll always be with you."_

Lucy's eyes widened for a brief moment and her resistance stopped.

_"I'll protect you no matter what."_

"Natsu..." Lucy said as she remembered a distant memory from the past. This was unlike her other flashbacks that only brought her fear and sadness. It was a memory when she was a child. The promise Natsu made to her when they were younger. It made her feel safe thinking back on those days and her eyes cried as she looked at Natsu's concerned face.

"I'm scared... I'm scared," Lucy said as she cried while being held by Natsu's strong arms.

Natsu looked down at Lucy and felt a lump grow in his chest as he watched her cry. He turned her around and hugged her tight while she dampened his chest with her tears. He buried his head on her golden hair and kept repeating reassurances to her.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you sooner. I'll protect you Lucy. You're safe now," Natsu said and they stayed like that until she stopped crying and fell asleep in his arms. Poluchka and Sting have already left the room a little while earlier leaving the two on their own.

Outside, Sting excused himself and said that he will go back to Levy and Natsuki to check up on them but deep down, he just couldn't bare looking at Lucy and Natsu getting intimate.

* * *

"The plan failed," Jose said as he took a sip of the coffee he was currently enjoying in his office.

"What about those men?" a woman asked over the phone.

"They have been taken care of. You seriously don't think I'll endanger myself as well on this blunder now, do you?" Jose said sarcastically and he heard a snicker on the other hand.

"It actually was more than what I originally planned for," the woman said and Jose raised a brow at that.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Let's just say my warning was more than effective to her. Once more, it's about time I step back in as a good friend to my old childhood friend," the woman said and she smiled over the receiver, "get ready for the next part of the plan. I'll phone you in when to start."

Jose heard the line go dead and he shook his head as he smiled and relaxed in his seat, "hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn."

He placed his cup on his desk and he smirked at how things were going, "soon I'll be able to play with a cute kitten from the past but with an added bonus."

On the other hand, the woman put her phone back in her bag and strut back inside the house where she lived with her two siblings. She wiped out her call history before alighting her car for good measure and then put a bright smile on her face.

"Time to tell my onii-chan and onee-chan about what happened," she whispered and entered the house to be greeted by her oldest sister draped in her office attire obviously just coming home from work.

"Welcome back Lisanna," Mira said.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you for waiting for the update. I hope you like this chapter. For any questions, you can always reach me by sending a message or if you want to comment on the chapter then just leave your comments on the reviews. :)


End file.
